Demonic Lust
by Greensleeves89
Summary: {Complete} Lust. Betrayal and a longing for the truth. Inuyasha needs Kagome but also must control his new lust and power for her. And she is very tempting...
1. Demoinc Lust Chapter 1

Hey again guys Inuyashas-girl23 here! Im kinda reediting my story a bit, to make it a little longer and to shorten the chapters.

Demonic Lust

This searching and searching for her was beginning to get annoying. Everywhere he looked she wasn't there. He would catch a whiff of her scent and his powerful nose would seek it out, only to heave him with a cold trail by the end of it. The irony of it all was that the luscious scent led him back to the old Well. Soon the memories would come back always followed by the lust for blood and for her. He would deal with the blood lust first because it was easy to satisfy that kind of lust. All he had to do was so find some lost soul in the forest and kill them. Allowing the blood to soothe his senses, only problem that frequently occurred was not letting himself get carried away and kill more. Unfortunately it was proving to be easier said then done, he could kill and entire village and still not be satisfied. But her scent and his thirst for her, well that he couldn't do anything about that.

His craving for her was becoming unquenchable and he was growing tired of it. He ran silently towards the forest. The blood. The blood in his veins was crying out to him: kill! Silently he would obey. Though he didn't like being pushed around by the small voice inside his head. He always tried to fight it but it always resulted in a lost cause, mainly for him. Sometimes he could hear the small voice laughing at him. He grinned allowing the pale moon's light to reflect of his whitened fangs. He found someone. At last, the blood hounding in his head was beginning to irritate him. It was a young woman. Perfect. Unbeknownst to him he had developed at craving for a young woman's blood. Today was his lucky day. She seemed to be picking herbs of some kind and was oblivious to his creeping up behind her. She must have felt his presence because she whipped around and her eyes widened in surprise. He smiled at her and grabbed her throat. Lifting her like a doll, he brought her to meet his emerald-ruby eyes.

As he was about to plunge his claws into her stomach he saw something in his eyes that reminded him of his lost love. The young woman's eyes were brown, like hers and the seemed to hold the same kind of compassion, love and care. Something in his mind clicked and he released her. She fell to the ground and scrambled away. Watching her run he grasped the sides of his head in pain. Searing pain. It felt like his skull was splitting. He wanted it to end, so he ran. Ran to the only place where the pain seemed to be eased. No matter if it was in his head or in his heart, the old Well. He stopped at the decayed walls and growled.

Griping the edge he felt the rotten wood snap under his force. He was now allowing the old memories to come to him. Her laugh, her scent, her care and her longing to be near him, to stay with him. The Well needed to open soon; after all she was the only one that could do it. _Please come back Kagome, I need you, and I bet anything that you need me to. I wont hurt you; I'll control myself, just please come back to us, to me. I love you. _He leaped into the God Tree and waited. The only thing he seemed to remember well.

* * *

"Good morning everyone, welcome to another week. Its now 6:15 am on Monday March the 5, the weather right now is..." the boring metallic voice was cut short by the button marked 'snooze,' and then was shut off permently by slender fingers, which quickly disappeared under the pale blue blanket.

"Kagome you need to get up now!" a voice traveled through her door and she sighed. Why get up? Because she had school, it had been the same routine now for almost three months. You think that she would be used to it by now, but all she could think about was him. She felt fresh tears in the corner of her eyes and sighed. She really needed to pull herself together. There was no room for tears. Kagome dragged herself from the security of her bed and to her closet door. _He could be dead. He could be laying somewhere dying! He could be in Hell! He could be slaughtering innocent people right now!_ Kagome pulled open her closet doors and pulled out a fresh jade skirt. Her mind could not shake those terrible ideas. As she pulled out a shirt her eyes fell to the slices in the side, claw marks.

She kept trying to convince herself that it was an accident due to lack of control. But somewhere in her head she knew it wasn't. He had done it to her, not even one minuet after he had made his wish. She desperately wanted to know what was going through his head before the change, during the change and what had possessed him to strike her. First it had been under her right eye. She had fled. She needed to get home. But he was faster then her even with the adrenalin flowing in her veins. She made it, but the glory was short lived, for he had secured a strong grip in her waist and held her close.

She scrambled to get away. That seemed to anger him so he slashed her. Right in the side, she was more shocked then anything else running through her mind. She saw him sniff the air of her blood, his face fell and when he looked up again Kagome thought she saw his warm golden eyes full of tears, but as she blinked she was saddened to find out that they were once again emerald ruby. Then he pushed her into Well. He shouted something, but Kagome was falling unconscious due to her wound inflicted by him to hear what it was. When she did wake up she was gazing up at an old wooden ceiling. Climbing out to be greeted by a half moon. _Well at least he didn't have to worry about being human anymore._

"Kagome you're going to be late, hurry up!" the voice pried Kagome from her darkened thought and she shook her head. Maybe she would try the Well this weekend; after all she missed everyone so much. Setting the abused shirt down she pulled out another silently making a vow never to rid herself of it. Running downstairs she quickly said goodbye to her mother and slipped on her shoes. Opening the door and giving a quick squeak as rain pelted down on her she sighed. How could she have missed the weather report? Ah yes she had shut off her clock. Kagome sighed she could already tell this was going to be a week from hell.

* * *

Finally the bell chimed its final call, to signify the end of a hard and long week. As students piled out into the narrow halls voices piped from each corridor. The sounds of lockers opening and shutting, books being thrown in and backpacks being zipped up echoed everywhere. Students eagerly ran out the main doors to meet with friends and discuss the weekend plans. Kagome glanced over her shoulder as dumped exercise books and her shoes into her locker. She really didn't want to see anyone right now. She felt like she could not pretend to be herself. Because she wasn't, the event three months ago had changed her, changed everyone. Focusing her melancholy gaze in her locker she zipped up her backpack and slammed her locker shut. It must have been louder then intended because everyone surrounding her stared. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks and she grinned nervously. Man did she have stored anger in her. Of course she would, after months, years traveling with her friends she never thought that Inuyasha would actually do it. After all he had only asked to see the jewel, he said he wanted to see how much more they had to go.

Kagome slung her bag over her back and began to walk aimlessly towards the gates of this torture school.

So she gave it to him, after all she trusted him. But a sly smile grazed his beautiful features, too bad Miroku, Kirara and Sango left for extermination in the next village and Shippo was with Kaede healing a sick child. Maybe if they were there they could have helped her fend him off. But he looked up at her moments before the change.

Kagome walked onto the stone stones that were placed in front the school.

His eyes were apologetic before they filled with the colour of blood. Instantaneously, as soon as Kagome came outside, rain poured from the skies. _Why does everything bad happen to me?_ Kagome stared ahead as the students ran on forward trying to seek shelter. Kagome slowly trudged through the cold rain and through the deep puddles. Soon her ebony hair stuck to her face. With out herself even knowing it, she had begun to cry. _Why am I doing this? I promised myself that I'd get over it. But-but I cant. I need to see my friends, and I need to see him_.

**But he betrayed you **

_But I still... _

**You still what?** The voice in her head almost laughed at her.

_I still...still love him _

**You're pathetic. You know that? **

_I'm also weak and defenceless, but that's not the point _

**Then what is? **The voice was firm; Kagome never knew that kind of firmness was available in her voice.

_That I love him, I told him I always would, no matter what path he chose _

**You actually said that you would always be there for him, I remember **

Kagome felt her face fall into a sad smile as the shadow of herself pointed out that crucial fact. Turning another corner Kagome walked up the sloppy stairs to her Shrine and the place that brought back painful memories. All the lights were off and she neared her haven. She directed her gaze to the Well House and smiled firmly. She could no longer run from the past haunting her dreams. She would not run from _him_. She had friends there that she would see, after all, if she closed up the Well then she as sure as Hell open it again. She set her wet bag down once was inside.

Carefully she descended down the cherry wooden stairs and abruptly stopped in front of the open spot and smiled with determination. She set her fan open palmed facing the Well and summoned all of her spiritual powers she could convene up. She felt pure energy flow through and be conveyed as pale blue bolts that flowed straight for the Well. Kagome felt like she needed to rest, to call off the bountiful energy that coursed through her veins. But she wanted so badly to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede again. _And Inuyasha?_ Her mind asked. _Yes I suppose him too_. She conjured up more strength and propelled it to the Well. Then her energy was cut short. Kagome fell to her knees gasping for breath and feeling the sweat pour from her temples.

_Did it work? _

**Only one way to find out... **

Kagome shakily got up and looked over the Well sides. Darkness greeted her followed by and eerie silence, broken only by the pounds of rain hitting the roof. Kagome put one foot on the Well side and leapt in.

_Please work. Let me go back! _

* * *

His head shot up from the cool refuge of the lake where he was. She was close he could practically taste her. He brought his bloodied hands out of the river and looked at them. They were going to have to wait, his latest victim had only been a child but children, as he discovered, sure had a lot of blood. He shook them at his sides and began to run where her luscious scent dragged him. And he knew where she was going. How he couldn't wait to see her shocked face again_. Hummm, what would she say about the blood that covers my hands?_

Enjoy...


	2. Demonic Lust Chapter 2

Kagome kept her eyes on the sandy ground. She hadn't felt the same as she did when she traveled through time. _So it didn't work huh?_ Kagome was disappointed. _My powers are nowhere near the strength Kikyou's were_. She hated herself for that. All she wanted was to be good at something. She wanted her Miko powers to be vast! Like Kikyou's. Kagome would never admit it but she admired Kikyou and her personality. Kikyou's determined will, cool attitude, her independence and her lack to force her need on other people. She was a beautiful, strong, independent woman. Every thing Kagome wasn't. She collided her fist with the sandy ground surrounding her and sighed. _Well...I guess I better go inside..._Kagome stood up, keeping her head locked on the ground.

But the muscles in her neck begged for her to look up and she could no longer resist. However in the process of doing so, she was greeted by not slants of wood ties and wooden planks, but by a fresh, crisp azure sky. Kagome's depressed look turned into a sad smile. Then she gave a nervous laugh and looked at her hands. Still astounded that she...the inexperienced miko could open up the Well and smiled broadly. _Hey Kikyou, c'mon! Bring it! I'm just as tough as you now!_ Kagome felt herself beam. Her mood was instantly lightened and she began to climb the make shift ladder her and Inuyasha had installed to make the climb out easier for Kagome if she came alone. Still smiling as she emerged from the Well she looked around. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. There were no fires and corpses littering the smouldered earth like her dreams had predicted. Inuyasha wasn't killing all of her friends and laughing in the process. Kagome felt an instant pull at her heart. She was wrong...she was wrong and she couldn't be happier.

Silently she let her feet take her to the place she called 'home.' As she trudged alone the dirt path she glanced at the emerald bush of trees that surrounded her on each side. Twice she had heard movement. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand with each passing second Kagome quickened her pace along the path and was relived when she saw the village ahead. She sighed and glanced back behind her. As she stood a top the hill that separated her and the village she saw the golden sun slide down the mountain and the swirls of bight yellows, oranges, pinks and reds painted a nice picture over the mountains and Kagome took an inhale of breathe and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say once she appeared before her friends.

* * *

She walked the path and into the main gates. Weaving her way around people and to the small hut that faced the forest and bubbling warm hot springs. Found memories etched their way into Kagome's head and she tried not cry and neared the door. Smelling a aroma of delicious stew Kagome

Took a deep breath in and pushed aside the narrow bamboo woven together.

Kagome was surprised to see Miroku sitting so close with Sango and Kirara and Shippo were off in the corner playing some kind of game. Kaede was attentively watching the stew with an old wooden spoon. Gasps filled the room and Sango got up and rushed over to Kagome who embraced her with tears flowing down her cheeks. Kagome entwined her fingers in Sango's thick-bronzed hair. Finally Sango let go only to laugh and smile as she brushed the tears away with fingers. Miroku went over to Kagome next and hugged her strongly. Kagome felt the tears begin all over again and was happy to see Miroku. Then Kagome felt a strong latch to her waist the instant Miroku let Kagome go. Kagome choked back a cry of sadness as she saw Shippo's jade eyes fill with tears and he began to bawl. Miroku put an arm around Sango's shoulders and she leaned into his arm.

"Kagome I don't want you to ever leave again!" Shippo hugged her more.

"I promise I'll never leave for that long again!" Kagome set Shippo down and went over to give old Kaede a hug.

"Aye tis wonderful to see ye again young Kagome," Kaede warmly returned the embrace

"You have no idea how happy I am to see all of you! I missed you all so much!" Kagome said happily. However there was one demonic face she didn't see. "Where is Inuyasha?" even being full demon she was sure he had missed her. It wasn't like he could see her whenever he wanted. She closed the Well. Sango looked up at Miroku and said:

"We don't know Kagome. We haven't seen him in almost three months, we don't even know if he is dead or not." Sango took Kagome hand and smiled sadly. _So he hasn't told them at all. Infact he's been avoiding them._

"Oh that's okay, maybe he'll smell my scent and come back," Kagome smiled at Sango who nodded.

"Kagome would ye like some stew?" Kaede asked to break the tension.

"I'd love some!" Kagome sat down and the rest followed suite

"Kagome after dinner why don't you and have a bath in the hot springs?" Sango lifted the spoon will stew to her lips.

"Ya, that'd be really nice Sango,"

Dinner was rather quite as no one cared to break the bliss each of them was sharing. As soon a dinner was over Sango pulled Kagome out side and towards the hot spring. Kagome still was on the look out for Miroku even though Sango had promised that Miroku had changed his ways. Kagome noticed that as Sango took off her clothing her stomach had a slight bump in it. Sango, feeling Kagome's gaze, smiled warmly at Kagome who still looked confused.

"Kagome right! I almost forgot to tell you...I'm a month and a half pregnant! Sango sat in the hot spring.

"Sango! Congratulations! Miroku right? !" Kagome giggled a bit as Sango nodded. "See Sango I told he liked you!"

"Ya, you were right!"

Slowly the hours dragged on as each girl caught up on what had happened in the time they had been separated. Kagome apologized for being away. Sango never inquired as to why she had suddenly left and to that Kagome was grateful. Soon when the hours peaked early morning they decided to get out and sleep. Drying off and walking back Kagome thought she heard sounds vibrating off the trees in the forest, but paid nothing to it. Staying awake was easy. Kagome still couldn't believe it. She was home. Shippo snuggled near her and Sango slept with Miroku. Lying awake she focused her thought on sleep and finally caught herself falling asleep.

Outside and the moon climbed higher a shadow moved to look in the window and its gaze landed on Kagome. Emerald ruby eyes shone with happiness. _Tonight was Kagome's night to be with her friends. I have to be patient. Tomorrow will belong to me._

* * *

Kagome woke with a start and stretched her stiffened muscles. She slipped out of Shippo's strong grasp and walked quietly outside and yawned. Pink tinges coloured the sky in the eastern way. The sun would rise soon. Still she couldn't shake the previous night's events out of her head and sighed a bit. Sure she was happy to be back amongst her friends, but without him, it all seemed in vain somehow. She loved to be with her friends, but sometimes she loved being with him more. The temptation to find Inuyasha last night was always gnawing at her brain, never truly leaving her. She couldn't accept the fact that Inuyasha could be laying dead somewhere. She shook her head to drown out that thought completely. She knew in her heart that he was alive somewhere. _Who knows he might even be looking for me. _Kagome knew that that was impossible but she liked to dream. Slowly glancing behind her she felt another presence watching her but could see no one. Pretending to look forward again she attempted to walk towards the God Tree and keep an eye out behind her.

There! She had seen something move. _Could it be Koga?_ Kagome felt herself blush and shake her head. Where did that thought come from? Well she did miss him, and it wasn't like Inuyasha could get jealous, after all he had Kikyou. Who did that leave for Kagome? She giggled a bit and smiled. She liked it when Inuyasha got protective of her. It was cute. Why didn't she tell him the way she felt before all this had occurred? She sighed and glanced up at the sky that was like a canopy from the up coming golden rays. Again she abruptly stopped. The presence was there again. This time she took her time and surveyed the whole area. There! She spotted it, in the birch tree straight across from her! What could she say that would frighten them off? She was completely unarmed.

"I know you're following me! I'd be fair to warn you...ahhh...I'm...a great...ummm, ahhh sorceress! So-so I'd look out if I were you, I can't control my powers and if you ummm frighten me, I'll attack you!" Kagome rubbed her left arm up and down. It seemed to work because the shadowy figure vanished and Kagome grinned. It fell for her bluff! As Kagome turned around and began to walk back to the hut, she felt her self make contact with the ground. She struggled to get up and made an attempt to breathe, but the hold on her back was too much to over throw and Kagome was forced to inhale sour dirt. Soon she began to feel light-headed and couldn't muster any strength to scream. Forcing to keep her heavy eyes from shutting she felt the hold on her loosen enough for Kagome to flip on to her back and gulp in the cool morning air. Cracking open an eye and tried to manage a gasp but it only came out hoarsely. Her attacker grinned smugly and laughed a bit. Emerald ruby eyes were fixed tied on Kagome's bronzed ones. Tears welled up behind them and Kagome closed her eyes. She felt herself being hauled up and the tears never ceased to stop. They began to flow. Leaving tear stains behind them.

"Stop Kagome! Please don't cry!"

There was once thing all three had in common and that was they all couldn't stand to see her tears and hated it when she shed them. She saw a claw reach and try to brush away the tears that fell. When he let his hand fall the pain in his head grew and he tried to stifle a scream. Instead he gripped the sides of his head and tried desperately to suppress the pain he felt. He saw out of the corner of his eyes her feeble attempts to talk to him. But he heard nothing, just the painful beating that seemed to magnify with each second that passed. He didn't want to do this to her, he needed to gain some kind of control so he could get out of range. But...but her scent...luscious, the beating hounding in his head and ears magnified ten fold and he let his hands fall to his sides. He knew how to deal with the beating, after all this had happened before. Kagome was surprised when he pushed her to the ground and restricted her waist and not allowing any movements from her. He could see her lips moving but what was she saying? It didn't matter anyway. He began to kiss her neck and moved down to her shoulders. Her scent pushed him over the edge and he kissed her firmly on the lips. Kagome couldn't move and was shocked at what was happening. Why would he do this? He left hand moved off her right one and he placed it on her side. Kagome seeing her opportunity brought her hand to his ears and gently tweaked them. Immediately she felt him stop and jumped off of her and grabbed the sides of his head,

"**I thought I had banished you!" **

"You can't get rid of me that easily! Leave her outta this. This is between you and me!"

"**Fine, like pain?" **With that last statement, the beating echoed, everywhere in his mind. He screamed and saw Kagome scream as well. He needed to get outta her presence so he grabbed all the strength of sanity he had left and bolted from her.

"Wait! Come back! Inuyasha! Wait!"

* * *

Kagome watched him speed down the grassy path and felt the tears fall. She was torn. What could she do? What would she do? Should she follow him or go back to the village and get Miroku and Sango to come with her? No. She couldn't endanger them, or most importantly Sango. This was her battle. She was so relieved to see him again, no matter if he be a pure blood now. She was determined to bring him out of this, no matter if he refused. He didn't belong like that. A mere pawn for his demon mind to control.

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt an inner conflict when Inuyasha kissed her. With that thought in her mind she suddenly blushed. A smile soon grazed her lips as she tried to fight the blood that pumped into her cheeks. She shook her head reminding herself that it was just a stupid crush that she must get over. Suddenly Kikyou's bloodied body edged its way into her mind. Her cold eyes staring into nothing, the souls departing from her dead body, blood that drenched her beautiful flawless body.

Kagome began to walk aimlessly in the direction that Inuyasha had taken. Inuyasha standing over her, bloodied hands at his side with a determined smirk on his emotionless face. That would be sweet revenge, but then Kagome would be no better then Kikyou. It was very selfish of her to think like that, Inuyasha had made his decision long ago and she was sure that he indented to keep it.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the flawless lake and stared into its glassy depths. Emerald ruby eyes greeted him along with elongated fangs, with dry blood on them. He sighed. At least the beating in his head had stopped. This was becoming stupid and painful. He didn't understand why the beating had occurred. Usually it was only when he need to satisfy his cravings. But as soon as he had caught a whiff of her scent, it had started. Even worse he could feel the dirty feeling of human blood enter his veins. That disgusted him. He was a pure demon. Something he was extremely fond of being. And he wouldn't let the half-breed voice in his head tell him otherwise. He was the dominate one, always had been always would be. He would not be pushed around.

The sun had risen and he squinted his eyes when he stared into the mountains that surrounded him. He was then reminded of the Hot Spring Mountains he had seen earlier in the month, when he had seen the other black haired bitch, then one he didn't like, the one that didn't satisfy his craving. Big mistake on his part, he had almost killed her, just to see the reaction of the half-breed that had decided to interfere with his fun. He stretched his tired muscles as he sat on the bank of the lake. Drifting onto a much-needed sleep he soon blacked out all the sounds of the world.

Moments after he had closed his eyes they shot open again. Smelling the air around him he smirked, she was near him. He jumped up from the bank and ran to where the scent led him. Soon he saw her silhouette and the smirk turned into a smile. He ran to her and leapt into the sky.

Kagome turned out to a grassy bank that dropped into a beautiful lake. Suddenly she felt someone crash into her and felt her movements being blocked, she looked up and saw Inuyasha holding her down. She tried to break free of his grasp but he was much stronger than she. Again she watched as he kissed her neck and lips. She enjoyed this very much, however she would not be taken advantage of by a demon. She wanted Inuyasha to love her while he was sane. She searched around the sides of her and felt a cool smooth object embrace her fingers.

She secured a strong grasp on it and glanced to the side of her. A rock. Perfect. She picked it up and hurled towards Inuyasha's head. She looked at his surprised eyes and got up. She quickly got to her feet and backed away.

In a flash he had grabbed her hand and fury was evident in his features. He stared at her with such power that Kagome felt herself quiver inside. Then he spoke to her. His voice was deeper and more forceful.

"Is this real enough for you Kagome?" Inuyasha showed Kagome his claws that had dried blood on them that he couldn't get rid of. He saw her go pale. "Now that you're back, you're mine."

"I am not yours, I want the REAL Inuyasha back!" Kagome cried

"You can't abandon me, you belong to me!" Kagome felt herself fall forward as he embraced her. "You know you belong to me and no matter where you go I'll find you Kagome." He whispered into her ear and Kagome widened her eyes. Then he released her and Kagome ran towards the village. She needed to feel safe.

Inuyasha watched her disappear and he looked at his claws. Glancing up he smirked and began to chase after her. _There's no escaping me Kagome, I'll always find you. You're mine; you just don't know it yet._

* * *

So are these chapters long enough? Enjoy 


	3. Demonic Lust Chapter 3

Kagome kept looking behind in fear that she would see him hurling after her. What had he meant by his words? She was not his! Why would he even say something like that? She heard birds fly away, panicked into the sun. She gave a nervous squeak and tired to run faster, but unfortunately there wasn't much of a difference. All she needed to do was to get the village into her sight, and then maybe she would feel safe. After all, she was sure Inuyasha wouldn't come into the village to get her. He wouldn't, would he? She turned around to see if she could at all see him, but was only greeted by sun peaking through the canopy of trees. Slowing her pace a bit she jogged up a final hill and jumped for joy when she saw the village. She began to run down the hill and burst into Kaede's hut. Everyone was up and they stared at her when she came in. Sango got up and led Kagome to sit down beside her.

"Kagome are you okay? What happened?" Sango got up once again and gave Kagome a spoonful of water, which Kagome drunk greedily

"Ummm...Sango do you think I could talk to you outside for minuet?" Kagome didn't want the others to know whom she had seen. It just didn't feel right talking to them about him. But she was sure Sango would understand, after when they had traveled together each girl told the other many things, secrets, fears, uncertainties, hopes and dreams. Surely this would be another one of those times. Kagome wanted to be able to let Sango know everything, why she had left. She needed to talk to someone, because keeping everything locked up was beginning to make her feel sick.

"Of course Kagome," Kagome held out her hand and Sango accepted it. Once outside

Kagome led Sango further away from Kaede's hut. They were almost near the front gate when Kagome stopped and let go of Sango's hand. Kagome pointed to large rock and both girls sat down.

"Kagome what is going on, I know you're keeping a secret from me. I thought we were sisters Kagome, and sisters tell each other everything. Unless...you don't feel that way..." Sango smiled sadly

"Oh Sango of course we're sisters, but this...this is different. I wanted to tell you the day I got back I really did. But something was telling me to wait. But I...I can't wait anymore I need to tell you!"

"Then tell me!" Sango took Kagome hand

"I know Inuyasha's not dead! I know he's alive because I saw him!"

"Kagome! What's so bad about that?!" Sango looked confused and tried to piece together the possible threat of everyone knowing that fact. "Unless there's more to it then you seeing him...there's more, isn't there Kagome?" and Kagome nodded and looked into Sango's comforting eyes. They seemed to plead with her to know the truth and Kagome took a deep breath.

"You remember three months ago when you went to the village a few miles to the west? Well when I came back inside the village from playing with Shippo, Kaede asked us we wanted to aid her in a healing. Shippo agreed but I had to pack up to go home for a test and also to beg Inuyasha to let me go...well I couldn't find him so I decided to pack my bag and then find him, while I was do it he came in. When I was about to ask him what he was doing, but he cut me off and asked if he could see the Jewel. I was a little hesitant but then remember that I trust him and I knew that he wouldn't take the Jewel and run...trust, I thought that was what I had for him. I turned my back to finish packing my bag when I felt the Jewel's aura begin to fade I turned around and I saw...saw...I...I..." Kagome used her free hand to wipe the tears that had fallen. Her tears she shed for him. Kagome took a deep breath and continued again.

"Inuyasha used the Jewel, he made a wish. His wish the one he sought after for so long now he finally made it...he became..."

"Full demon..."Sango finished the sentence and Kagome gave a shallow nod. "Kagome I didn't know, please tell me he didn't hurt you!"

"He did. When I stared into his eyes...I don't know but they almost seemed apologetic. Then he got this power hungry look and went after me. I manage to get away but he caught up with me he seemed angry that I ran so he hit me and when I tried to get away again he slashed my side, then he pushed me into the Well and yelled something after me but I cant remember what it was. I must have blackout because when I woke up I was in my Era and I was afraid to go back, that's why I stayed away for so long. I tried to live with the guilt but after a couple of months the thought of my friends being dead...I could never live with myself if you guys had died because of my stupidity. So I came back...and well here you are, you're not dead! Sango Im so sorry please forgive me!" Kagome threw her arms around Sango's neck and cried.

"Oh Kagome its okay I..."

"And then he appeared I thought he could be dead but he-he wasn't! And-and he told me that I was his...but I don't understand what he meant by that...cuz I'm not his!" Kagome let go of Sango and looked at her.

"Kagome I'm sorry also, had I known that would have happened I would have never gone to the village?"

"Oh Sango you couldn't have known! Who would have guessed that Inuyasha would actually wish after all that has happened when he has become demon. But what do you think he means when he says that I'm his?"

"I don't really know...Kagome why are you blushing? He kissed you didn't he?! Ohh I knew it! Maybe he's showing you his feelings?"

"Well its not in a good way," Kagome crossed her arms and heard Sango give a small sigh. "I think I need to go home for awhile a day or so to get some things, like clothes. Hummm you should tell Shippo that I've left to get him some candy."

"He really thinks of you as his mom Kagome, but alright I'll do it, hurry back soon though okay?" Sango got up with the help of Kagome

"I'll try, thank you so much for listening to me Sango!" Kagome gave Sango a hug and waved good-bye as she began to walk down the path. Sango then began to walk towards Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha bent down on the ground and sniffed it. Why could he no longer pick up her scent? His head snapped up and he looked at his right wrist. The dirty human was trying to come back; he could feel it and it disgusted him. Growling loudly he ran to the village he knew she would be at. Still he could not smell her scent at all and the filthy human was still attempting to mix itself with his untainted demon blood.

But he would not allow it. Leaping onto the tree that overshadowed the dead bitch's sister's hut he waited patiently. After what seemed like and eternity to him his patience wore thin and he jumped down and began to search for her. There was monk's bitch, the one Kagome liked, coming down this path. He smirked and ran ahead to meet her. He could see her eyes wide at the wind that seemed to head right for her, her mouth open as he collided with her. He dug his sharp nails into her arms and she cringed in pain.

"Where did she go!?"

"Inuyasha? Is that really you? Let go of me, now!" Sango narrowed her eyes

"Answer me! Where did my mate go?!" Inuyasha's grip on Sango's arms tightened

"She is not yours! You know that!"

"Listen to me very carefully bitch, either you tell me where my mate went or I'll not only have to kill you but you're unborn child as well. Now where is she!!" Inuyasha felt the human blood empty from his veins and the demon blood begin to boil. Sango began to cry as she pointed in the direction of the Well. Sango prayed that Kagome would forgive her and get to her own Time safely. She wanted Kagome to seal the Well again and never come back to this Era.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Inuyasha shoved Sango out of the way and she stumbled. She watched him bound after Kagome. Sango began to run to Kaede's.

"Miroku! Miroku! Come quick! It's Inuyasha! Hurry!"

* * *

Miroku looked up from his meditation under the protection of a tree and slowly stood. He began to walk in the direction of which Sango's voice could be heard. Soon he saw her bounding to him. Sango wasn't supposed to be running in her present state, but that girl never listened to anyone's advice unless it was Kagome's. Slowly she began to stop until she reached him and caught her breath.

"Miroku, come you've got to hurry!" Sango began to pull Miroku's hand

"Whoa! Sango slow down what's the hurry?"

"It's Kagome! Inuyasha! Alive! Kill her! Full demon! Well!" Sango tried again to force even breathes

"Slowly Sango, calm down," Miroku began to walk towards Sango but she shook her head

"There's no time! Inuyasha's a full demon and he's gunna kill Kagome if we don't hurry to the Well to stop him!" Sango pulled Miroku's hand again

"Let me get this straight: you say you saw Inuyasha, he wasn't dead but rather a pure demon and now you say that he wants to kill Kagome?" Miroku rubbed his chin and thought

"Yes now stop procrastinating! We have to help Kagome!"

"Alright Sango lets go!" Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction in the Well. "You know Sango we would have had an earlier start if had just said what you needed to say."

"What! You we're the one who couldn't take my word for it! You had to figure everything out for yourself!" Sango's cheeks flushed

"Come on Sango you have got to be faster than that!" Miroku glanced back

"Umm Miroku, incase you haven't noticed or have forgotten, I'm a month and a half pregnant!!"

"Ah yes,"

* * *

Kagome could see the Well in sight and gave a tired sigh. How long would she stay in her time? A few days? A week? She didn't know. She would have to bring some candy for Shippo though; after all she owed the little kit something for being away for so long. Was that her named being called just now? It sounded like Sango, but what could have her so worried? Kagome looked around as she approached the Well. There was nothing. That's what scared her; there was no sound at all. Nothing...no birds chirping not even the wind was heard shaking the tree's leaves.

That was weird. Immediately her mind thought of Inuyasha creeping up behind her and jogged to rest of the way to the Well. She peered over the side of it and was greeted by darkness and silence that accompanied it. Would Inuyasha really hurt her? So far he had only been a little rough. But he was a good kisser. Kagome gave a nervous laugh and put her hands to her cheeks. All she wanted was her half demon back. The one she fell in love with, the one who hated being a full demon.

She wanted to spend at least some time with him to inquire why he did this but she feared the worst. Inuyasha losing his temper and going a killing spree, She didn't want to think how many innocent people he had slaughtered these past agonizing months. She missed her days traveling with him. He was sorta like the pack leader, always looking out for everyone, so it seemed, but she knew he really wanted to make sure she was safe. His jealousy. That was priceless and also cute. The more she thought of the past the more she began to lose all hope that there was no way she could cure him. The sitting technique was sure not to work, what else could her be? Kagome began to think of more possibilities as she jumped over the Well's edge.

* * *

Inuyasha punched a final tree that obstructed his way and stared at the Well. The boiling demon blood began to die down and he sniffed the air. She was here, not too long ago. She must have jumped into the Well. Growling loudly he peered over the edge and growled again. It reeked of her luscious scent, but she was gone. Forever? Hopefully not, and if so he would rather kill himself then be subjected to the solitude and anguish he had experienced last time. Turning around he looked up at the sky he began to miss her already.

* * *

Miroku dragged a now exhausted Sango behind till he saw the Well. But he was not prepared as to who was standing there staring right at him with a smug grin. Emerald ruby eyes shone with anger.

"Well, well Inuyasha this certainly is a surprise," Miroku shoved Sango behind him

"I was about to say the same thing monk. Looking for Kagome? She left...so you're wasting your time,"

"Are you saying you haven't killed her?" Miroku asked

"Hell no, I need to have her. Why would I kill her?"

"I'm not sure, you tell us,"

"My business is my own, however since there is no need to tell you, I'll just kill you both right now," Inuyasha lunged for Miroku

"Sango run! NOW!"

* * *

Inuyasha lunged at Miroku who blocked the force with his staff. Turning his head to see Sango backing up he yelled to her

"Sango don't be foolish! Run! Please! Just run away!" Miroku was relieved to see her begin to run but he was knocked backward into a tree and black dots danced in front of his vision. He couldn't see hardly anything, or most importantly Inuyasha, he tried to look in the direction of Sango but he couldn't depict a clear enough sight. Slowly he stood up only to feel himself fall forward and his vision began to blur. But his senses were still sharp enough to let him know that he was being lifted up by the throat and he battle with his eyes to let him see Inuyasha. Giving in a bit, his could slightly focus his eyes and saw the terrible smirk that covered his features. He couldn't breathe. Was this what it felt like to die? His story had a much different ending then he had originally thought. He always thought that he would die from the Wind Tunnel because Naraku hadn't been defeated yet. He wouldn't get to even see the birth of his child. Sango the one women he thought he would never be able to bed. Well there she was, pregnant, she finally cracked. _I knew no women could resist me._

"Sango...I'm so sorry, live be...be happy," Miroku whispered and he closed his eyes. And yet strangely he didn't feel himself die, he felt him self fall. He breathed in the cool air he had been deprived of and with widened eyes he stared at Inuyasha. His mouth opened as Inuyasha bent down and stared at him.

"Miroku...I-I...I'm sorry,"

"Think nothing of it," and he gave a short cough

"I don't have a lot of time like this, I can feel it starting to come back...Kagome went home right?"

"Yes...she did," Miroku took a deep breath

"Okay...thanks...hey monk...sorry,"

"I know it was not you that had control of your body, but please don't hurt Kagome," Miroku watched Inuyasha crouch on the Well's rim and he smirked

"No worries monk, I'll be fast," and with that he jumped into the Well.

"I hope this is permanent Inuyasha," Miroku tried to stand again he was unsuccessful so he sat down and tried to focus his eyesight as well as try to even his breathing.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the Well House door and was greeted with the downfall of rain. The sky was so dark and ominous that he thought it was nightfall. He didn't have a lot of time. He could feel the blood return he needed to apologies to Kagome and get out of her time before he lost control again. After all who knows how long it would take for him to gain it back. He leapt on to Kagome's windowsill but he saw just walk out of her room. Slowly he opened the window and jumped in. He saw her yellow back on her messy and unmade thing she slept on each night. There were her clothes folded or unfolded around the yellow pack as well as some of that 'chocolate' stuff she brings for Shippo. He looked around her room. Three months. That's how long he hadn't seen her. Three times he had tried to kill himself in his time but he always would awaken. If he had been human then it would have been so much easier. But he wasn't. He was a pure demon now. He wanted the power, he would brag about it all the time. But now that he had a taste of that power he wasn't sure if he still wanted it. But he had no choice; a foolish thought had resulted in now a life of bloodlust and uncontrollable power. He stood and stared at her door and wanted Kagome to hurry up, he could feel it. It was returning...he couldn't hold on to his sanity much longer. Worse was that if he lost control, it wasn't like he could run somewhere and calm himself down, he was in her Era and he didn't know where he was. Her room smelled like her, her scent was on everything and it wasn't helping his present situation. _Come on Kagome hurry up! I don't have time for this!_ The door opened and Inuyasha took a sharp inhale of air.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes as she balanced the plate with her sandwich on it in one and fooled around with the door knob, finally is opened and she walked in, however, she wasn't ready for whom she saw standing not three feet from her. She hadn't meant to drop the plate. It slipped. She looked at the shards of it and then looked up to meet his golden eyes. Stepping over the mess she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Kagome hugged him, never wanting to let him go. Inuyasha hugged her hard; he put a hand on the back of her head and buried his nose into her neck. He felt her tears soak through his haori, he wanted to let her go but yet he didn't. He knew that he had to explain everything or Kagome would never understand. He pushed her away from him and sat her down on that object that she slept on. Her tears never stopped and he badly wanted to wipe them away, but now was not the time.

"Kagome listen to me, I don't have a lot of time. I need to explain," Inuyasha began to pace around her room.

"How did you...I mean you found a way or did you..." Kagome shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're back!"

"No I'm not,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll soon become full demon again! I was able to gain some control but its not enough because I can feel the blood trying to come back. It wants to banish my human blood completely!"

"But there has to be a way I can help please!"

"Kagome don't cry okay? I know there is nothing that can be done. But while I was able to gain control I wanted to apologies for what I did and I want you to know the truth what happened three months ago,"

"Do I really want to know?" Kagome looked at her lap and sighed. She was being selfish Inuyasha was risking everything to let her know what had happened; she needed to be there for him, she needed to listen. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I do want to know I really do."

"Well the night before I became a full demon I was struggling to keep my demon blood in check. I don't know why exactly but I was fighting it. I didn't get any sleep that night because I was afraid that I could wake up and be a full demon, and then I could have hurt you. I don't even remember going into Kaede's hut or seeing you. All I remember is holding the jewel and thinking that if that was what being a full demon was like then maybe I should reconsider my wish to be full demon," Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. Her eyes had tears in them but she was silent. He smiled; she was always a good listener. But his smiled vanished. His human blood was deteriorating faster then he had expected he fell to one knee and Kagome got up and helped him balance. That stroke had made him feel dizzy.

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't have a lot of time the demon blood is coming back faster then I had thought. Anyway the Jewel misread what I had thought. It thought I had wished to be full demon even though I don't. But it's my own fault I shouldn't think while I was holding the Jewel anyway."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged his neck again and returned her embrace. He never wanted to let her go. He always though of Kagome as his, but he wouldn't say anything till the time was right. But the demon was almost willing to do anything to claim her. He looked at Kagome's neck. She was too young to be marked; she would remain untouched and unclaimed by anyone. And if Koga...he didn't want to think of him right now. Kagome nuzzled into his neck and sighed.

"I will find a way to help you Inuyasha. Unless...you don't like being like this do you?"

"Of course not! But there is nothing you can do," the blood was coming back "I'll have to stay away from you until I can find the strength to gain control again."

"But I don't like staying away from you!" Kagome stood up and went to her bed. She tossed in the remaining items that were around it. Inuyasha stood as well and looked at the floor. _Too soon! It's too soon!_

"You don't have a choice, I don't want to hurt you Kagome!"

"You wont and I will find a way to help you. Inuyasha?" Kagome began to walk forward

"Stay where you are Kagome don't come any closer," Inuyasha could feel the demon blood eat away the last of his human blood. "Kagome run! Run! You must run right now! Im sorry I lost control! Run!" his head shot up to reveal red eyes and purple streaks. He smiled evilly at her and Kagome back up. She looked her bag then at the door. She promised Inuyasha that she wouldn't be afraid, but his eyes they told her to be very frightened. Breathing heavily her reached for her bag and bolted for her door. Sliding into the wall she ran down the hall and glanced back. He walked out of her room. He looked so clam. She went down the stairs as fast as she could. She tried to put on her shoes but when she couldn't undo one of the laces because of her shaky fingers she gave up and opened the door. Standing on the porch she didn't him coming she began to worry about his whereabouts. But insisting that the Well was her best option she jumped down the steps soaking her foot in the process she threw open the doors.

"Don't move girl!" Kagome turned around and tossed her bag into the Well. "Nice of you to stop running."

"Inuyasha don't please. You have to fight it!"

"Im a full demon now, the half breed you knew is gone," while saying all of this he was coming closer. Kagome backed up until she lost her balance and fell backwards into the Well. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's surprised face.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned but to her dismay she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She had been in the Warning States for a little more then four days now. Falling backwards into the Well had left a bump on the back of her head. She had picked up her bag and climbed the Well's walls as fast as she could. Inuyasha had told her to run, to keep her distance; she didn't want to do that, not when he was in need of her help. Still though, he pushed her away, and gave no hope that this problem could be fixed. She heard him come out of the Well, how could she not? He was calling her name. But she knew it was a trick, and she didn't want to get caught in it. Still though, she wondered how he had summoned up the strength to keep his demon blood in check.

But how could she get rid of it so that there would be less of it? Kagome rolled onto her side and yawned, her wet hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it out of the way. Rain was falling pretty hard outside and the wind was awful. She shifted onto her back again and watched the wind rattled the fire on the ground. The fire struggled to be alive, just like Inuyasha. Embers danced slowly in the air and soon turned to smoke. Kagome pictured Inuyasha just like that, lost, not sure of what to do and afraid that he might die or disappear form her life.

After all it was quite clear that he wanted her, just by the way he acted as a demon and they way he had hugged her that night in her time. Cool air whipped around her face as the rain began to quicken its pace. She hugged her knees to her chest and felt Shippo shift his position to be nearer to her. Kagome tried again to make herself sleepy, but she couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. She wanted to see him again; she wanted to have his strong arms around her. She couldn't find the strength to continue. She felt alone, abandoned by him, even if it was a mistake. She couldn't talk to anyone about this, who was there? No one would understand a half demon's cry for help, only she would recognize it, she wanted to answer it, but she wasn't sure if she could, if she had the courage and power to do so.

She loved him, no matter if had decided to become a human or stayed a half demon. Full demon scared her though. Kagome knew that deep down Inuyasha was there, a prisoner within himself. _I have to help him, because I am the only that can, because I am the only one who will_. Kagome turned herself to her left side and was staring at the corner where he always would stay, Tetsuisga resting on his shoulder. Why did these memories seem so faded and lost to her. Was it because she had already begun to forget them? She didn't want to, but it had happened without her knowing it...no, she would never forget them; they were her life.

Kagome shifted back to her back and stared at the ceiling, finally the sleep she had been seeking drifted onto her eyes and she shut them, hoping that Inuyasha was safe, that he would hold on to faith, because she was going to find away to help him, even if it ment to seek her answers alone.

* * *

Inuyasha kept running. The rain and wind were pretty dangerous. The night felt like it was going to last forever. He only wanted to see Kagome again. But after the mishap in her own time the half-breed wasn't letting him go near the village in which she stayed at. He had to admit, that one time the half-breed was able to overthrow him, only because there was too much human blood at one time, his demon blood couldn't get rid of it fast enough. That was the only reason why the half-breed mutt was able to gain control, too much human blood for his demon blood to purify.

That however, was never going to happen again, no matter how much the mutt begged for control, and by the end of it all he would have Kagome, she would be his. No matter the cost, if he had to kill to get her then so be it. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the sky, rain fell onto his face making is bangs stick to his face. This was a really pleasant night. Rain, he didn't like it, it made the night so by even slower. Though he detested it when he was human. Damn it! He was showing another weak moment. Pure demons don't think about their half-breed pasts.

But Kagome was in his past, so why couldn't he stop thinking of her. And the other girl, Inuyasha racked his mind for her name, ahhh yes, Kikyou she was even more into the past and yet he forgot about her the moment he become a pure demon. Maybe because becoming a pure demon had made him realise what Kagome meant to him. After all when he was human for those agonizing nights, the thought, mostly of her, but he knew that no matter what he lead Kagome to believe no matter how he treated her when he became himself again, he loved her, end of story.

Inuyasha looked straight on and spotted a large oak tree that looked somewhat warm and shielded him enough from the wind and rain. These raindrops reminded him of the tears Kagome had shed for him in her time this past week. He hated it when she cried. Inuyasha ran to the tree and jumped into the large branches. He hoped she wasn't crying now, it seemed the half-breed mutt was the only one who stop the flow of her tears. He only wanted to see her, was that so much? Inuyasha put his hand behind his head and sighed. Again he looked up into the oak tree leaves that dripped tear like water onto his face. Figures, it was probably raining because Kagome was crying. _Just once, one time I want to see her..._

* * *

As the rain began to lighten its pace huffing was heard in the distance. Running out of breath it stopped.

"Hummm I know Master Inuyasha's blood has changed, now I remember why I hated traveling at night, can't see a darn thing," Taking a big breath the small flea began to run again. _My I hope Kaede's hut isn't far..._

Myoga knew he had to help the Lord in any way he could, but first he needed the facts. So far the only fact he had was Inuyasha's different blood smell. He also knew that the best way to get that information was to talk to Kagome herself. _My I must be almost there by now...great a folk in the road...now was it left or right. Of for the love of...I don't have time for this, so left it is! _Myoga hoped this was the right way, if not he had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * *

Hope this is working, longer chapters are a must 


	4. Demonic Lust Chapter 4

"Good morning Kagome,"

"Morning Sango, how are you feeling?"

"Ahhh fine I suppose. You?" Sango walked beside Kagome

"Tired, I didn't sleep well last night," Kagome admitted

"Well I'm not surprised, the rain and wind were awful," Sango looked at Kagome smiled

"No that's not why I couldn't sleep," Kagome felt the tears come, but she managed to hold them off.

"Oh, I see. Inuyasha keeping you awake?" Sango said

"Ya...I just cant shake the feeling that he might die, and I wont be there, I wont be able to help him...at all. That's the thought that scares me the most." Kagome couldn't believe she was telling Sango this.

"Kagome, how could you think like that? Everyone, especially Inuyasha, knows that you have helped him in every way possible. You were there to heal him, to comfort him, to listen to him, to protect him on the moonless nights, to promise to remain by his side and to give him the strength to put his past behind him and start anew. You are his friend Kagome; never think that Inuyasha has forgotten that. He thinks of you as his lover. He demon side wants to have you because it loves you," Sango stood and put an arm around Kagome shoulders. Both girls remained quiet. Soon they saw Kaede walked up the path, her old body bent forward. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. The priestess wanted to them something. Kagome could feel it.

"There ye are..." Kaede huffed

"What is it Kaede?"

"Well I heard a rumour that Naraku was seen by different villagers in the next town, two miles to the North. I thought that that might interest ye,"

"Thanks Kaede, any word on what he was up to?"

"Nay, but the woman I was talking to said that she saw a man dressed in a strange garment that resembled a baboon," Kaede explained

"Thanks Kaede, we'll head out as soon as everyone is awake," Kagome said "Sango maybe it be best if you stayed here."

"No, I'd feel lonely and useless," Sango, replied

"Well maybe you should talk to Miroku then Sango," Kagome saw Sango frown.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes again. Still grey. He jumped down from the shady Oak and stretched his stiff muscles. He walked slowly to the base of a stream and cupped his hands. He began to drink the cool water. After the fifth dunk he got up and yawned. What was he supposed to do now? And why could he smell Kagome? Was she near? Was she looking for him? He began to tree hop as he sniffed out her scent. Shortly after he heard voices.

Quiet at first, but they grew louder. He spotted her, right behind the monk. Bow and arrow slung over her back, the small kitsune kit on her shoulder. The cat demon walked on steadily behind Kagome carrying the monk's bitch. She looked angry. Where were they going? Inuyasha jumped to another tree branch and edged closer.

"Miroku how much further?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should ask someone the next time we see them,"

"But what if the rumour of Naraku turns out to be false?" he heard Kagome's voice. So were they going to hunt Naraku? Not without him they weren't. Besides the monk couldn't even lead the small group by himself. He restrained the urge to jump out of the forest and lead them. But with Kagome there, he wasn't sure if he could keep control. He would follow them

"Then it will have been in vain, come on guys lets get out of this forest,"

Inuyasha followed them for the entire day, still they had not seen anyone nor and hint of a village. Inuyasha could see that Kagome was getting tired. Usually he would carry her and they would talk, but he couldn't trust himself with her alone and she didn't know he was following them...her. After a while the stone grey of the sky began to grow darker telling Miroku that it was time to stop and rest. As the group unburdened themselves Kagome got a fire started. _I really hope it doesn't rain._ Kirara was fast asleep and would soon be joined by Shippo, who was trying to fight the one-sided battle of sleep. He was going to lose to it. Sango sat on the ground and sighed. She felt so useless.

Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down in it. After awhile everyone began to grow sleepy. Miroku had wandered over to Sango and allowed her to rest against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even. Miroku watched the fire for a bit then closed his eyes. His head rested on Sango's.

As Kagome brushed her hair and laid down onto her sleeping bag she felt something poke itself into her neck. Thinking it to be a mosquito she smacked her neck absently. It wasn't until she heard the small squeak that she looked down. There breathing heavily was Myoga the flea.

"Ahhh Kagome I'm glad I found you,"

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" Kagome whispered

"I need to talk to you away from their ears," Myoga motioned the rest of the group. Kagome got up and walked a bit away from the group and sat down.

"Okay Myoga what's up?"

"I have smelled that Lord Inuyasha's blood has changed,"

"Its true, he became full demon," Kagome whispered

"Why? Whatever for?"

"It was a mistake. The jewel granted a thought that wasn't meant to be a wish," Kagome told him. "I'm trying to think of a way to save him, to banish the demon blood in him."

"Hummm I may have a way that would be of use to you," Myoga rubbed his chin. "What I would have to do is wait-..."

Myoga never finished his sentence because Inuyasha jumped out of the forest and grabbed Kagome in his arms. Kagome was surprised to see him in front of her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? What's going on?"

"Be quiet! Wolves," Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to him and studied the forest carefully. Then without warning a pack of wolves emerged from the forest, all baring their fangs and growling loudly. It was clear that they didn't want Kagome and Inuyasha on their land.

"Well, well, well if this isn't a surprise dog breath, seeing you hear, ha, what's the occasion?"

* * *

"I was about to say the same to you...so, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and pressed her closer to him.

"This is part of my land," Koga also looked at Kagome and smiled. "Something is different though, you're blood is different."

"Keh, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice! I'm a pure demon now...you pathetic excuse for a demon." Inuyasha glared

"Pure demon huh? Like it will do you much good, you're probably still as careless as you always were! In fact you shouldn't even be holding Kagome, you'll probably kill her!"

"Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha spat

"Why? She's mine anyway, I claimed her as my mate long before you did!" Koga retorted

"You haven't marked her! So she can still be claimed!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome didn't understand what they were talking about. Marks? Being Claimed? Mates? It was all unfamiliar to her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see that he was fighting with Koga. _Inuyasha can't make the Tetsuisga transform!_ They both were evenly matched, though they both wouldn't admit it. Koga went to slice at Inuyasha's shoulder, but he flipped backwards so Koga's claws only caught his arm. Each was blocking the others moves. When Inuyasha went for Koga's stomach, he would twist so Inuyasha couldn't reach him. All the hits they seemed to land were either to the face or the arms. They were too evenly matched, there was no point it was a stalemate.

Kagome watch horrified as Inuyasha received another slice his cheek. Inuyasha wiped the blood from his eyes and cheek and looked. _This stupid, there's no way I can land a single good hit, wait, why is he going after Kagome...no! He wouldn't kill her! But-but I cant that chance!_ Inuyasha ran after to where Kagome was standing frightened. She wasn't sure if she should run or do something else. She watched as Koga come closer and closer, and she watched and Inuyasha appeared behind him trying to throw him off. Then without warning, Koga turned and Inuyasha tried to skid to a stop, however Koga kept running and turned slightly so that he was facing Inuyasha on an angle. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was doing, but it became clear when Koga threw the first good punch, right on Inuyasha's temple. Blood poured onto Koga tight fist as Inuyasha flew backwards and then stopped, he was motionless.

The dark soil grew even darker as the blood was absorbed and the puddle was formed around Inuyasha. His silver mane coloured crimson and his eyes closed. The purple streaks seemed to be a bit light to the one who cared to pay attention.

Koga unclenched his fist and walked towards Kagome who was on her knees with tears streaming down her face. She was trying to hold back the urge to cry out and scream. Koga bent down to her level and Kagome turned away. He turned her chin to face him and went to kiss her. Kagome felt disgusted and turned her head. Koga kissed her cheek and scowled afterwards.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Koga asked. Kagome couldn't believe he had said those words. What's wrong? It was like those simple words echoed through her entire mind and she whispered:

"How dare you have the nerve to ask me a thing like that? You-you killed him!"

"It was a battle for supremacy Kagome, a battle to see who would claim you, he lost and I won, it's what we do Kagome, your mine now," Koga got up.

Kagome stared ahead at Inuyasha's lifeless body. She still couldn't believe he was gone. She thought he could withstand everything! _I mean he survived a blast from Tetsuisga!_ But she knew in her heart that even a demon couldn't recover from a direct hit to the temple and still live to tell about it. Koga pulled Kagome up and began to drag her away. Still she stared at Inuyasha hoping that he would get up and be fine. She didn't want to go with Koga. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, just to curl up beside and maybe get a taste of what death was like. Still he didn't move and Kagome began to be pulled further away. She didn't have the strength to pull away from Koga, all she wanted was for Inuyasha to wake up and live.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked around the forest to see Miroku and Sango come running.

"Let her go Koga," Miroku warned.

"Or what? Stupid human, if I can beat Inuyasha then I can surely beat you weak humans!" Koga saw the brown haired girl look to where his formal rival lay dead. He heard her gasp.

"I am not joking around Koga, let her go!" Miroku warned again

"Or what?" Koga mocked

"This," Miroku unwrapped the prayer beads the closed the deadly wind tunnel off from the world. Immediately the wind began to suck Koga and Kagome both. Koga pushed Kagome forward and he jumped.

Kagome feared she would be sucked up but Miroku quickly put on the prayer beads and that sealed off the wind. Koga landed on the ground and stared at Miroku. Then he ran for Miroku and grabbed him by the throat. Sango screamed and Kagome beat on Koga's arms.

"Fox Fire!" a new voice called. Koga felt the fire ignite and he struggled to put it out. Once he did he stared at all of them and growled.

"This is pointless, I'll kill you all later, but I'll come back for you, Kagome," and he ran, his loyal pack not far behind. Kagome raced to Inuyasha and broke down crying on his chest.

"Why? Why? Why?!" Kagome whispered furiously and clutched Inuyasha's haori. She looked and his face.

His eyes closed, more tears fell. Blood was splattered everywhere. Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. She gasped at how cold his cheek was, not to mention so was the blood that met her hand. Kagome looked around on her shoulder to see if she could find Myoga. She then laughed. He had probably long left.

"Kagome is he really...is Inuyasha really dead?" Shippo choked out. Kagome nodded deeply. Kagome once again looked at his face. The purple stripes seemed to be a faint purple now.

Was that a good sign? Not that it mattered. He had left her again. She had nobody now. At that though Kagome began to cry all over again.

"Sango maybe you should take Kagome away while I say a final prayer," Miroku said and Sango merely nodded. She walked over to Kagome and slowly pulled her up. Kagome looked back behind her and choked back another cry. She saw Miroku walk forward and bend down before Kagome's view was nothing but trees.

* * *

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with Shippo standing beside him. _Oh Inuyasha what have you gotten yourself into now...? _Still the fact that Inuyasha had really died hadn't sunk into his mind. Kagome was devastated, all of this felt like a dream. Yes he may be a full demon, but he was still their friend. Kagome would feel so lost without him. Shippo sniffled which caused Miroku to end his thoughts. Miroku folded his hands in prayer and Shippo began to cry.

He would have to come back later to bury the body. Opening his eyes slowly, tears threatened to fall. He moved his gaze to Inuyasha's chest and blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He smiled. He couldn't believe this! Inuyasha had to be the luckiest half demon in the world! _Full_. His mind told him. _Full_. Miroku stood up and took a few steps back. Yes it was really true. He couldn't believe it. Shippo followed Miroku but he didn't understand.

"Sango, Kagome! You need to come fast! Hurry! It's Inuyasha! He's alive!"

* * *

Still going...Enjoy! 


	5. Demonic Lust Chapter 5

Kagome struggle out of Sango's hand and ran back to the clearing where Miroku was. Her eyes filled with tears as Miroku pointed to Inuyasha. Surely enough his chest was rising and falling but it was clear that it took effort. Sango appeared behind Miroku and breathed a sigh of relief. Shippo hugged Miroku and Sango and couldn't stop smiling.

"Come Sango, Shippo, let's leave them be..." Miroku whispered and Sango nodded

"No, no I wanna stay!!" Shippo cried but was soon muffled by Miroku and was carried away by Sango.

Kagome bent down on her knees and looked Inuyasha over. Still his chest rose and fell but his eyes wouldn't open. Slowly Kagome picked up his head and put it in her lap. Blood covered her hands and her pink pyjama pants but she didn't care. Suddenly she thought about him. Full demon. What would happen when he wakes? Kagome started to get an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She felt her hands brush away the bangs that fell into his eyes and tried to replace the emerald ruby eyes with the deep golden ones she was so used to.

She found it impossible because always the image would shift into the power crazy pure demon. Still he had a boyish appearance to him, something he never lost during the transformation, a gentleness Kagome had never experienced while traveling with him or the past couple of weeks. The snowy dog-ears perched on the top of his head twitched every now and then, letting Kagome know that he was still alive and listening to danger or threats.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Still though he gave no response to her though. It worried Kagome and it didn't. Kagome looked in the direction of which Koga took off. It worried her that he might come back to get her, and that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to protect her, Kagome would have to live with Koga for the rest of her life. At that thought Kagome shuddered and bit and remembered the conversation that Inuyasha and Koga had had before they fought.

"_Why? She's mine anyway, I claimed her as my mate long before you did!" Koga had said_

"_You haven't marked her! So she can still be claimed!" Inuyasha stated_

What did that all mean? Kagome didn't understand and she was beginning to think that she didn't want to either. A sudden moan by Inuyasha made Kagome look down and meet red eyes. She took a sharp in take of air and waited for the worst. After all, Kagome was sure that he still had enough strength to do something bad. However he made her blush when he seemed to make himself more comfortable in her lap. He stared at her and gave small smile. It was more of a smirk. The smirk Kagome was always so familiar with, an old Inuyasha smirk. Kagome whispered to him,

"I thought I'd lost you," tears began to fall again

"Nope...never..." His voice was soft, like the real Inuyasha had found control again, though couldn't rid himself of the demon mask. "Don't cry Kagome...stop please?"

"How can you ask something like that? I really thought you were dead," Kagome was going to mention hat Koga wanted to take her away but decided against it. The mention of Koga would send Inuyasha into a killing stage Kagome was sure.

The sun had dipped far into the mountains and not much light was left, only the far off glowing the Kagome's campfire.

"You don't have to shed your tears for me Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome remembered Inuyasha saying something like that the very first time she had seen him mortal. That memory seemed so far in history, so long ago. She missed the moonless nights. Inuyasha was so much more honest with her, though he seemed to be touchier then usual and bad luck always struck on the moonless nights, but they were still her favourites.

"I don't have to Inuyasha but I do. I worry about you. When I left I thought only of you, of what you had done. I missed and hated you. Missed you because I care so much for you and hated you because of what you had done, though I now know the truth. I cry for you because I need to be with you Inuyasha. If you were to ever die, I wouldn't know what to do, how to live because the thought of you would always be in my mind." Inuyasha stared at her. Again the pure demon blood seemed to be fading...it may have saved his life, but he did not want it to harm Kagome. Inuyasha stared at her hand in his and closed his eyes. There had to be some way for this wish to be reversed. He hated living like this...in constant fear. He wanted to be with Kagome but he knew that he could last in front of her with going crazy for long. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to be cursed?! He couldn't deal with Kagome's touch or smell for long without going crazy! He squeezed her hand in return and opened his eyes. The demon blood was almost fully gone.

Why was it that Kagome was the only woman he knew that had the power to calm him and make his blood boil? When they were alone together like this he felt so relaxed and the demon blood didn't hound for him to mark her, yet when she ran or was frightened the blood boiled and called to him...mark her! Claim her! Mate her! Still he found the strength to subdue it. He didn't know how but he did, was it because he hated to see her in pain, especially when he caused it? Kagome looked down to find warm golden eyes staring at her. She didn't understand.

"Inuyasha? How?"

"I don't know, but when I'm with you and I'm calm I can feel the demon blood, I don't know, but I-I don't feel like killing anything...I just want to be with you," Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered

"For what?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at her

"For leaving, for being scarred away, for not being there for you,"

"I understand Kagome, trust me...I really do..."

"But I cant seem to do any right for you...I feel so useless. I can only watch you struggle though this without anyone... I hate just watching!" Kagome brushed more sliver out of his eyes. Pure golden, how she missed them. She looked at the side of his head, blood was everywhere, which was going to get infected if not treated. But she was so comfortable, and she knew he was too.

"You're doing everything right now Kagome...just being here with me right now...you're the one keeping my demon blood in check..." He struggle to sit up and turned to face Kagome. He took her other hand in his and stared at her. Kagome looked at him and smiled. He looked at her hands and sighed.

"My blood is all over your hands,"

"No big deal..."

Inuyasha smiled a bit and leaned in and brought his lips to meet Kagome's. He brought a hand behind her head and brought her closer to him. Kagome carefully put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha was afraid that this would reawaken the demon blood, but strangely it was still calm. Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling that that was a bad thing and not something good.

* * *

When Inuyasha woke again he was in a small room with a dimming fire. He put a hand to his head to try to numb the pain that he felt. It was no use; still the burning was there. He was going to kill Koga as soon as he felt better. Getting an uneasy feeling he looked around for Kagome and was relieved to find her sleeping soundly. But then where was the pure demon blood? This worried him. The human blood had returned but was that because the demon blood had allowed it? The new moon had long since passed and was on the way to once again becoming full.

Kagome stirred a bit and he glanced at her. Kagome came back. Even when he had no control he attacked her, and yet she still stayed. He knew that his demon side wanted her, but what about the human? He smelled his blood all over Kagome and only realized that white gauze was around the wound. When had she done this? He didn't remember any of it. Getting up and swaying a bit he began to walk outside. Small dots danced in front of his vision and sighed. He hated living like this...no control. Or, in some cases getting some control, but not knowing how long it would last. The sky was beginning to lighten and Inuyasha looked up. The moon hung lazily in front of him. Tonight, he knew, it would be full. And somewhere inside of him he knew that wasn't good. He sat down and looked at the small hut behind him. He really appreciated all Kagome had done for him, but he didn't want to put her in danger. When he became a full demon he was unpredictable.

He knew he scared Kagome, he remembered her face the first time she had seen him again. Sheer terror. It was like all he could do was watch as the demon...he was suddenly pried from his thoughts as a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Kagome stood above him and she smiled tiredly.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked

"Go ahead," Inuyasha folded his hands inside his haori and watched her as she sat down beside him

"How's your head?" Typical, always concerned with other people's needs

"It's a bit better...still hurts though," he admitted

"It will get better soon enough, though, you have to be patient Inuyasha," she stressed the word 'patient.' He replied with rolling his eyes.

"Kagome, do I scare you?" Inuyasha asked honestly. He had caught her off guard and watched as she searched for the right answer.

"Of course not Inuyasha, why would you ask a question like that?" A lie. He knew her too well to know when she was lying, and besides, she wasn't very good at it.

"Don't spare my feelings Kagome,"

"Well...it's just that, well you do...but I don't want to...what I mean to say is that,"

"Do I or don't I? Simple question Kagome!" Inuyasha said irritably

"I don't know, okay?!" Kagome cried

"What?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"I am scared of you and yet I'm not. When your full demon you unnerve me and make me a little nervous, but I would use the word scared... when you're like this and human...I don't know but I am not scared of you." Kagome said

"So when I'm full demon I don't scare you?"

"You just make me nervous is all, you're kinda unpredictable," the night sky lightened at Kagome's last statement. Inuyasha stared at the moon and sighed. Suddenly he felt the pure, strong essence of demon blood returning to his system. He looked at Kagome frantic, how had this happened? Where was he to go?

"Kagome's the demon blood is coming back," Inuyasha tried to stay as calm as possible but his voice sounded uptight.

"What? But how?" Kagome grabbed his hand. Her scent wasn't helping much either. The moon! Tonight was a full moon! But it was barely even sun up, so how could it have this much affect...unless...the demon could somehow sense that it was a full moon and humoured him into thinking that it had been laid dormant. The full moon would how its sway on him tonight. Tonight when his demon became even stronger then normal. Inuyasha got up and looked nervously around for somewhere to go. Kagome soot up with him and began to say something, but why couldn't he hear her. All he could hear was the pounding in his head and ears. Faint purple streaks began to graze his cheeks and his eyes slowly began to redden. Inuyasha saw Kagome come forward and touch his arm. He had no control over what he did next. He gripped the sides of his and clenched his teeth together.

Then she yanked a bit on his outer kimono. He sent her flying backwards. He hit her and the demon felt the half-breed mutt scream in his head. It was all so loud, the half-breed yelling in his head along with the pounding...why didn't it just stop. He looked at the girl lying on the ground; her head lying to the side with a small pool of blood enveloped her head. Had a demon attacked...no, he had sent her fly backwards and she had apparently hit her head on a rock. Her blood...he needed to get it out of his senses, but he couldn't just leave her there. And the half-breed was yelling at him to bring into the hut...dammit! He would give into the half-breed only this once and only because he liked this girl. He walked over to her and looked her over. A very evident bruise was forming under her left eye. He gingerly picked her up in his arms and took another opportunity to look her over. Her head just fell over his arms revealing her neck. It was very tempting. Damn! That half-breed didn't just shut up! The demon looked up at the hut and began to walk towards it. Yes he would help the young girl. He wanted her well. He wanted her to wake up soon, he wanted her back to him and didn't like giving her up to people he didn't know or most importantly the half-breed knew.

Stealing one last gaze at the soon to be full moon he smirked and walked down the path to the hut and pushed past the bamboo. Everything was quiet and he smelled for where her scent would be strongest. Spying it he walked over and placed her onto s soft green sheet of material. Her head fell to the left and he watched he blood flow through it. He hesitated for a moment and then turned to walk out. He heard someone get up and go to the girl just as he walked out. It was the monk and he was now alerting the other young girl, the monk's girl. He walked down the path and stopped to stare as the moon felt behind the trees. Muffled screams erupted from the hut and he smiled. Turning towards the forest he smirked. He would come later for his girl. He began to run, to chase after the dying moon and eagerly awaited tonight's moon. The one who would hold her sway over him.

* * *

"I'm really worried..."

"She will awaken soon...give it time..."

"Is she awake yet...?"

"No...you...need...have...patience..."

Kagome opened to the whispers of surrounding people. Trying hard to focus her eyes sight Kagome saw the face of Miroku, Shippo and Sango. Kagome stared ahead of them to see if she could find Inuyasha. Had he really hit her? Lack of control, she knew that, but it still felt weird to think that Inuyasha had actually struck her. She felt the bruise and flinched as small amounts of pain were felt.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo cried and he gingerly placed his arms around her waist and looked up at her with tears. Kagome smiled and placed him in her lap. Poor Shippo he must have felt so neglected. Kagome hadn't been paying much attention to him, but this thing with Inuyasha. She needed to help him and Shippo needed to understand that.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Kagome squinted her eyes only to make out a fuzzy image of what looked like Sango. She tried to answer but no words were formed. Her mouth was dry and she needed water.

"Water...please..." Kagome whispered hoarsely

"Of course!" Sango cried and went over to a bowl and placed some in another smaller bowl. She returned and handed the bowl over to Kagome who was relieved when the water touched her parched throat.

"How are you Kagome?" Sango tried again

"My head...it hurts. What happened?" Kagome knew the answer she was going to get; yet she wanted to hear it form their point of view.

"All we know is that Inuyasha brought you in here. He woke up Miroku who spotted you. You had quite a knock to the head, but Kaede was able to fix you up,"

"What time is it?" Kagome tried to find her watch

"The sun is setting Kagome, you've been out for almost the whole day..." Sango replied.

"Inuyasha? Where is he?" Kagome tried to stand but was only sat back down by Sango

"Kagome! You can't go looking for him now! You need to rest!"

Kagome knew that Sango was right, but she wanted to badly to be with Inuyasha. Even if was a full demon again. His words: _Do I scare you Kagome...?_ What could they have meant? What was he trying to uncover? How did they even get on that subject?

If the sun were setting then maybe after they all fell asleep she would sneak out and find him. It was like he was calling out to her. She had never, in all the times she had been separated from Inuyasha, felt this yearning, this desire to be near him before. It almost made her feel sick. It was a good plan, but she would have to carry it out as quietly as possible, because she didn't want to let the others know. It was a secret. Her secret. Kagome felt like by sneaking out to see Inuyasha it was like forbidden love. But his love was for Kikyou, no matter how much his demon side wanted her. Kikyou. She was so jealous of her because of the love she got from Inuyasha. She felt her cheeks tinge of anger.

"Kagome! Are you okay? You look a little flushed," Kagome heard Sango's voice and could now clearly see her.

"Ohh I'm fine just a little hot that's all..." she lied

"Maybe you should get some rest..." Miroku said

"Ya that'd be nice and I am kinda tired," Kagome faked a yawn to make it look convincing.

"Okay then," Sango clapped her hands, "Let's leave Kagome alone so she can get rest and recover! C'mon Shippo!"

"No I wanna stay with Kagome," Shippo pleaded. Kagome sighed she was never going to be able to sneak out if Shippo was always snuggling against her.

"Shippo if you don't let Kagome recover then she won't be able to play or tell you stories anymore...you have to let her be, just for this night okay?" Miroku said

"Well okay, but you have to promise to tell me a story tomorrow night..." Shippo said

"Right, okay," Kagome smiled and Shippo danced around and then jumped into Sango's arms

"Good night Kagome," Sango smiled

"Recover fast Kagome," Miroku nodded and left the hut

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo said and was carried out by Sango.

* * *

Kagome quickly peered out the window and watched as all three of them entered another hut. The sky had darkened drastically and Kagome turned to her backpack. A little to fast as her vision blurred and she stumbled a bit. Placing a hand on the ground to steady herself she sat and pulled the pack onto her lap.

Once her vision cleared she opened it and searched for her flashlight. Finding at the bottom of her bag she turned it on to test the batteries. Sighing to see that they worked Kagome slowly stood up and put on her shoes. Stumbling a bit and reaching for the walls, Kagome put a hand to her head and looked up. Slowly she untied the white bandages that covered her head and dropped them on the floor. Standing up straighter Kagome pushed open the bamboo and slowly walked past the hut where the rest of her friends were sleeping. Kagome stopped at the edge of the small village and thought of where she was going to start looking for him.

As if he was calling to her Kagome decided to look and the God Tree. Something told her to start there. Walking slowly and turning on the flashlight, Kagome walked to the God Tree and hoped he would be there.

Soon she found the God Tree and directed the light on the many branches. Twice she circled the tree but found nothing. Sighing angrily she heard a small noise from behind her. Whipping around she found nothing, but decided against her better judgement to see what it was. Following the direction she thought she heard it from she came upon a small cliff that dropped a fair bit into a small creek.

Why had she never noticed it before? And there! On the bank was Inuyasha! She dimmed the light and shone it above his face. He was asleep. However, he must be dreaming because he would move every now and then but his eyes would remain closed. As quietly as she could Kagome crept down the small hill and silently walked over to him. Sinking herself down beside him, she wondered what he was dreaming about.

_

* * *

_

_Smoke filled the air. Fire raged and burned as they licked up every surface that wasn't already consumed by flames. Screams filled they cool night air. All of them were running. Well the ones who were alive anyway. They knew that he would eventually catch them, but still they ran on. He had even killed the Monk. Their one chance for protection and he had fatally wounded the demon slayer, what were they to do. One of them fell, there was no time to go back, and he had found the innocent and killed quickly wanting to move on. _

_The priestess was still with them, but not the fox. He perished first. The young miko was angry but she herded the survivors and told them to run. But they knew that even the mighty priestess was no match for him, and now her bloody arm was proof. He was gaining on them, they had no else to run, and they were all going to die. Then he appeared in front of them and starting killing from the front. One by one they fell blood filled his senses and he laughed. Claws stained with innocent blood, she stared at him. Tears fell. She bit back her crying as he slowly advanced to her. She backed up and ran in the other direction but he was there in front of her before she had time to blink. He charged her and secured a strong grasp of her neck. _

_She struggled to breathe and everything was turning black. Smoke continued to pour from the once proud village. No one was left alive. He made sure of that. It was just he and his woman now. He could feel her breathing become laboured; she wasn't going to live much longer. That was her punishment for leaving him, she was going to die then he would be happy. She beat again his strong arms but he never loosened his grasp. Damn. She wasn't dying fast enough. Using his free hand he plunged it into her chest. She gasped and blood poured from her mouth. _

_He dropped her and she fell to the ground, limp. He looked down and cried out. He was forced to watch the innocent killings his counter part had done. Everyone he held dear was dead. Rain fell form the blackened clouds and diminished the fire. Her blood filled his nose and golden eyes filled with tears. He dropped to his knees and picked up her head. Her pure white shirt was covered with dirt and blood. She would never move again, never breath, never laugh, sing or talk. He stared as he cradled her head in his arms and wept. He had done this. **No...**_

"I'm so sorry Kagome..."

The scent of her blood was so real that Inuyasha bolted up and bit back a cry. Kagome was gone? He had killed her?

"No," he whispered "No." and his red eyes began to fade away. What was he going to do? He killed the woman he loved. _It's over; she's dead by my own hand! _He growled and the red eyes began to return.

* * *

Interesting ne? Review 


	6. Demonic Lust Chapter 6

The growling deepened in his throat as the dream's visions came into his head. His strong grasp on Kagome neck. The look on her face, it going from a warm peach colour to death white, the feeling of her blood on his hands and the blood she spit out and onto his face. Her fragile limp body, slowly dying before him. He put his hands to his head and felt the demon blood come to a stop. Golden eyes looked straight ahead into the surrounding darkness. How could he dream of such things? Still the image of Kagome crying out in pain filled his mind and he growled deeply again. Not only had he killed her but everyone else. Kaede's entire village, he destroyed it...wiped it clean. He shook his head and the demon blood slowly began to take itself into his system. Putting a hand to his head he sighed. It had been a dream right? He had not really killed...everyone...it had to be true because he couldn't smell smoke or the sickening smell of rotting flesh. He gazed at the moon. Full. He widened the red eyes and gave a soft smile. Why? What was going on? He was still able to think. He knew everything.

The essence was there, the purity of demon blood and yet the hunger for blood...wasn't there. Why? Was it the moon? Possibly, after all it had screwed his life up enough. Why not add more? The New Moon drained him of his demon powers and rendered him a weak mortal and nothing more, and on the Full Moon it only seemed fair that his demon be almost impossible to ignore. Almost destroying his human blood, leaving only a little there. Quiet. There were no sounds, and he liked it. The world was quiet and dark. Maybe tonight he would finally get a good night's sleep. Then why did he feel another form near him? And why could he hear the inhale and exhaling of a woman? Kagome? For the first time he turned his gaze to the form beside him. A small smile appeared on his lips, she was a live...he put a hand to his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead...yet.

The demon blood was still coming, yet it was slow and wasn't pressuring him to take her. Now he was confused. It was probably toying with him. He looked back at Kagome when he heard her shift and brought her knees closer to her chest. Lying on her side she exhaled and the grass was pushed back. Her pale blue t-shirt didn't look very warm and she gave a shiver and pulled her legs closer to her. What was she doing out here? It was dangerous, there were demons and bandits, strangely that didn't stop her. He untied his haori and laid it on her sleeping form.

Her scent drove him wild and he began to feel the demon blood become aroused. Pale purple markings were starting to from and no matter how much he tried to restrain it. It didn't work. All against his better judgement, but to his demon counterpart's delight, he leaned forward and gave a small kiss on Kagome's cheek. He got up and jumped over the lake and leapt up into the nearest tree. High up he jumped and finally landed on a thick branch, still he could see Kagome and was able to come to her rescue if anything attack, but her scent wasn't as powerful as it was down there. And besides, he would assume that any demon that came down path would smell his scent on her from the haori and assume that she was taken, that she already had a mate. He felt the demon laugh in his head and Inuyasha responded by merely rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sunlight streaming onto her face and she yawned and pulled her red blanket over her eyes. Wait a minuet. Red blanket...she never brought a blanket...she opened her eyes and smiled at the site of Inuyasha's haori. But where was Inuyasha? Kagome stood up and draped the red cloth around her shoulders. The mornings were cooler here than in her Era. Kagome turned in a circle and to her dismay could not find Inuyasha. She gave a small scowl and put her hands on her hips. Where could he have gotten?

She didn't even know if last night he was pure or half demon. That worried her a bit and she scowl was turned into a frightened one. She didn't want anything to happen to him...Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked around again. _Oh Inuyasha I hope your okay... _Kagome picked up her flashlight and began to walk along the path that would eventually draw her to Kaede's village. Kagome kept her gaze on the dirt ground and sighed. Inuyasha's haori was way to big for her. The sleeves drooped down way too much and the hem of it was almost to her knees. Still it was keeping her warm and she knew that Inuyasha would come back to claim it. Then maybe they could talk...be alone for a bit. She thought back to the day Koga had attacked and to when she had almost lost her half demon. How he had no desire for blood. He said it was she that made him feel so clam. But...her mind wandered elsewhere...Kikyou. Why did she have to have his love? Wasn't she good enough?

No of course not, Kagome had fulfilled her purpose almost four months ago. She only came back because she had friends here. There were no more Jewel Shards to find...and Naraku certainly he must be up to something...it was rare for him to remain so quiet, Kagome knew he was planning something. She lifted her gaze to meet the front gates of Kaede's village. _Wow that was a shorter walk than I had expected._ Kagome wandered in and looked around, scarcely anyone was out. Then again it was early dawn. Coming into the sight of Kaede's hut, Kagome quietly walked in and was shocked to find Sango up. She looked at Kagome and smiled weakly. Sango looked very pale. Kagome rushed to her side and took her hand. Kagome looked over to Shippo, Kirara and Miroku who were all still asleep.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"I feel sick..." Sango whispered and placed a hand on her protruding stomach

"Oh Sango..." Kagome sat down beside her and allowed her to rest her head on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome proceeded to brush away the fallen bangs away from her eyes. Sango did feel a little hot. What she needed was a good sleep. Even being almost two months pregnant still could take the energy and Sango must feel exhausted. "Sango I want you to rest today, I'll do everything for you... you must be so exhausted, is there a hut nearby where you can be alone?"

"I believe there is one right beside ours Kagome," Sango gave no objection to the day's plans for her. Kagome knew that Sango knew she needed a rest.

"Alright Sango, I'm gunna help you up and then we're gunna go over there so you can rest," Kagome whispered and stood up, grabbing and securing a strong grasp on Sango's hand she pulled her up. Silently walking out Kagome grabbed a bucket for water and walked Sango over to the hut besides theirs.

Already there was a small makeshift bed for her and Kagome left to fill the bucket with the cool water. Returning she saw Sango already on her side and watching Kagome enter. Placing the bucket down next to Sango and walking over to the window, Kagome pulled the bamboo across it. Kagome missed the red eyes that followed her movements and the shadow that came closer.

"How's that Sango?" Kagome whispered

"It's perfect thanks," Sango murmured

"Okay well I'm gunna go, tell you what when Kirara wakes up I'll send her in here, and if you need anything Kirara can come and get me,"

"Great. Hey Kagome you know what would be weird? If you and I had gotten pregnant around the same time, our children may have been best friends. It looks like I may have to wait awhile before I can be an aunt huh?" Sango closed her eyes and failed to see the blush creep into her cheeks, not to mention the blush that was on Inuyasha's face from on top of the roof. He could still feel the half-breed blushing too. Though the demon was able to come up with an answer: _Soon Sango, it will be soon_.

* * *

The day was a lazy one. The sun had risen and brought with it unbearable heat. Everyone moved slowly and the day's work took forever. The children who, normally would run in between the huts and hide from one another, were trying to find relief by sitting in the shade. Miroku looked up from his spot in the shade and sighed. Looking in the direction towards the hut where Sango was resting, he focused his gaze on the ground. Kagome was the only one who was in the hut with Sango. He knew that Kagome would eventually let him in, but it wasn't right now. He was beginning to become a little anxious. He wanted Sango to recover, to be well again. Without her near him, he felt bored and lonely. He closed his eyes and began to find himself nodding off. Opening his eyes slightly again, he found himself looking straight at Jade ones. Jolting back in surprise he knocked Shippo off his lap and onto the ground beside him.

"Owww, Miroku!" Shippo rubbed his head

"Sorry Shippo, but you startled me,"

Sorry. Miroku, I'm bored, I want Kagome to come play with me,"

"But she is busy with Sango right now," Miroku looked at the hut again. _Get well soon Sango..._

"Ya but...I'm bored and hot," Shippo sighed

"Maybe Kagome would like a break," Miroku said "Why don't you ask her. Tell her Miroku will take over."

"Okay! I'll be back in a second!" Shippo took off running towards the hut.

* * *

Above the hut's roof and in the security of shade, a tree loomed above. Red eyes opened at the sound of huffing, painting and footsteps. Lazily turning his gaze to the ground, he saw the small fox child run into the hut. Closing his eyes again, he shifted his position a bit to try and make himself more comfortable in the tree. _Goddamn this heat. It's just too hot outside_. He put his hands behind his head and yawned a bit.

* * *

"Hi there Shippo, what's up?" Kagome looked up from the water she was dumping into a small bowl. She handed it to Sango who was sitting up and took the water from Kagome's hands and took a sip. Kirara mewed beside Sango then yawned.

"Hi Shippo," Sango smiled

"Sango! Are you feeling better?" Shippo ran over

"Much better, thank you!" Sango smiled again

"Kagome? Miroku was wondering if you wanted a break, after all you have been taking care of Sango all day. Miroku said he would take over for you," Shippo said

"Well, if it's okay with Sango..." Kagome looked over at her

"Okay Kagome, it's okay with me if you take a break, you know you need one,"

"Okay Sango," Kagome sighed, "I'll get Miroku."

"Thank you so much Kagome," Sango said.

"You're welcome," Kagome and Shippo walked out of the hut and Kirara stood up and laid on the pillow beside Sango.

She mewed and Sango stroked Kirara's mane. She purred and Miroku then walked into the hut. Sango smiled and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to Sango and sat down. He placed a hand on her stomach and Sango sighed.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Ya...thanks," Sang reached up and kissed Miroku

"Can we go swimming Kagome?" Shippo said from atop her head

"You can, I'll watch you!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Shippo raced ahead of Kagome and stopped at the small creek. Kagome's eyes widened. The very same creek, The one where she and Inuyasha had a small fight, right before she went home and met Yura of the Hair. His gaze at her. She knew he thought of Kikyou. So much has happened since that day. Kagome looked at the forest that surrounded her. _Where could he be?_ She wanted to see him. Kagome sat down on the ground and drew her knees to her chest. Laying her hand on her knees she felt her tears come. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to become a pure demon.

"Ahhh, there you are Lady Kagome,"

"Myoga?" Kagome frowned "What are you doing here? You ran away last time!"

"Ahem, well yes, it took me awhile to come back but I never did get a chance to tell what I think my help the Lord," Myoga rubbed his chin

"Kagome you're not watching me!" Shippo cried

"I am Shippo I am! Kagome waved a hand. "How can you help Inuyasha Myoga?"

"Well we would have to wait till the New Moon until-..."

"What?! The New Moon? But that's like three weeks away! Why? Why wait that long?" Kagome cried

"Because, even though he may be a pure demon, the New Moon will weaken the demon blood. Perhaps long enough for me to drain enough of the blood to render him a mortal," Myoga explained

"But without the demon blood, in the morning wont he still be a mortal?" Kagome thought

"Hum, perhaps I might leave a bit of the demon blood in his body," Myoga said

"Do you think that plan will really work?" Kagome asked

"There will be only one to know for sure,"

"In three weeks huh?"

"Correct," Myoga said, "I must return to the road Kagome."

"Okay, But at the end of the month, you gotta be here, right at sundown okay?"

"Yes, yes," Myoga hopped down from her shoulder and began to run down the road.

"Okay Myoga I'll see you at the end of the month!"

"Kagome! Are you watching me?" Shippo called

"Yes Shippo!" Kagome called, she wished the three weeks would come faster.

The only problem was: how was she going get Inuyasha to come on the New Moon? Maybe the three weeks would give her some time to think of a plan.

"Okay Kagome I'm ready to go now!"

_

* * *

_

_She walked. Fireflies rose in the air at her movement. They glittered like jewels in the night sky. She paused to look them. So fragile like life, like humans. However she loathed them. So full of life and not at all part of the death realm. She reached out to touch one, but they felt nervous in her presence and quickly rose higher in the ink night. Her eyes narrowed. They were so like humans. Frightened and scared. She loathed them all! She walked faster through the tall reeds and more jewels floated into the sky. She tightened her hold on her bow and drew the quiver over her shoulder. She would come to them. They were going to pay. She looked at the tear in her outfit. The wound had longed since healed. That little bitch was going to pay for hurting her. And he didn't do a thing to comfort her! She gave a soft scowl. He worried about the bitch. Her hair traveled across her face. She was going to pay. And the cost was high. Pay with her life! And he, he would come to Hell with her. Even if she had to curse him, then so be it. First, she would draw her arrow, pull it back far on the bow. Wait until the bitch was looking her right in her dead eyes, then she would release it. It would hurl towards her. Her eyes would be wide. He would scream her name, but he would not be able to save her, for he would be bound. Fly arrow, fly, and plant itself right in her heart. She gave a short laugh and tightened her grip on her quiver string. The blood would fly from her mouth and from her heart. Again she laughed. And he could do nothing but watch her die! Then she would lift the curse and then they would be together in Hell forever and she would die alone, her punishment for injuring her in the first place. Die you bitch! Die!_

* * *

Kagome shot up from her bed. Sweat was pouring from her temples. Her back was sticky and she was very hot. What a dream! Kikyou. Why was she in her dreams? It was real. It had to be. Kikyou was angry. And she was planning her very own death. But why? She was going to take Inuyasha to Hell with her. Curse him too. Kagome was shaking, was it a premonition? Her eyes widened. No it couldn't be. Kagome lay back down onto the futon, but she stayed awake long into the night. She glanced at Sango and Miroku. They were so happy. Kagome rolled onto her side. Married. They were even going to have a baby. Kagome felt like she was going to cry, why did everything come so easily for them. Kagome widened her eyes. That wasn't true, and she shouldn't think like that. It had taken a lot for Miroku to admit his love to Sango, and a lot of promises not to grope other women. But still it seemed a hell of a lot easier for them then compared to what she was going through. Her half demon, struggled every day, just to see her. Kagome rolled onto her back. She wanted to be in the protection of his arms once again. This plan, she hoped it would work. Three weeks was an awfully long time. She hated betraying his trust, tricking him, but it was the only way to get him to cooperate. Kagome turned onto her other side; she hoped she would forgive him.

* * *

Red eyes glanced up. Was she okay? He straightened his posture and glimpsed at the small hut. He could smell the fear emitting off her. It was so strong. What? Now salt? Tears, she was crying. No, why? Did he do something wrong? He didn't understand. Why was she crying, he felt her call to him, he knew she wanted him to be beside her. He would gladly do it too, but there were too many people surrounding her. Not to mention the half-breed didn't trust him around her. He growled and leapt down from the tree. Silently he walked to the hut. Quietly he pushed back the bamboo and stared ahead. He found her in the corner; she seemed to favour that spot lately. He was happy that the little kit had not decided to join her in sleeping. He wanted to pick her up and run with her into the night. He didn't want to share her with anyone. She was his mate, she may not know it yet but soon she would see. See how much she belonged to him. He knew that, she knew that. He let the bamboo fall into place and he went back to the tree. Settling himself onto the tree, he tried to close his eyes and get some kind of sleep, however, every time he would close his eyes, he would smell the salt, stronger then before. Why? Why did she continue to cry? He tried to think back to see if he had done anything but nothing came to mind. Again he jumped down from the tree and reached the hut. He pushed back the bamboo and walked inside. She was on her back, she must be only sleeping lightly because her eyes would move, and however she didn't open them. He looked at the floor, odd. There was a clear path to where she lay. Her scent called to him. Carefully he walked over to her and looked her over. Bending down he saw a single tear fall. He clenched his teeth and gently scooped her up. Her head fell over his arms and he shifted position so her head was now resting under his chin. She gave a small sigh but never opened her eyes. Odd. He though for sure that she was going to wake up, after all they were running at a pretty fast pace.

Slowing to a light jog, and stopping completely into the small clearing he looked up. The God Tree, the only that had remained the same in his time and her own. He jumped up and landed on a branch that over looked the village. He looked at his mate, so content and peaceful. He shut his eyes tight. The half-breed wanted to be sure he didn't harm her. What was the mutt so afraid of? Him hurting her? Well of course he wouldn't. Then the demon understood. It was all the other times the half-breed had released him. When he had no other choice. When his mate was in danger. The half-breed was scared of him, and his lust for blood. He didn't understand, he had always saved their skins and the half-breed was able to gain control again, of course. The mutt was afraid that there may come a time when he couldn't get the control back, the time where the pure demon would kill and kill. When he might hurt their mate. But he would never do that would he? He felt Kagome shift into a more comfortable position. No he would never harm her. He looked down at her. Was she really too young to mate and mark? The demon felt the mutt yell a yes. He didn't want to accept that. He wanted to have her bear him pups. He wanted her so badly and would never let anyone take her from him. Not without a bloody fight. He rested his chin on her head and stared into the horizon. No one could take her from him especially that damned wolf. No, he would never lose her to him. He gave a soft growl. When the time came he would mark her and then she would be his. Then he could have her forever. He smiled a bit and let her scent pull him into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Leaves, sky what was going on? She adjusted her vision. A tree?! What the..! Kagome looked down then up. _Inuyasha_? How had he gotten here? She knew she fell asleep in the hut. He must have come and gotten her in the middle of the night. She looked at his arm. It was very securely around her waist, his chin was on her head, and so did this mean that he wanted her? She tried to move but his strong grip on her only increased. He opened his eyes and adjusted his view so he could look at her. Eyes like rubies and purple streaks. No, she wanted him to be half. The dream. Was he going to be cursed? She was going to die in the dream, was he a pure demon or half? Why couldn't she remember? She felt the tears come that opened the gate for the fear. She didn't want him cursed. Did this mean she needed another plan?

Again her fear? Tears too. What was going on? He needed to find out; he didn't like seeing his mate in fear.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he felt her avert her gaze to meet his

"N-nothing, its nothing," Kagome stared, his voice was deeper

"I know something is wrong, why can't you trust me?" he didn't understand, why didn't his mate trust him

"It's only a nightmare I had last night; it kind shook me up a bit," she bit her lip

"What happened in it?" He asked. Did Kagome really want to tell him that she had seen their deaths?

"I was shot, you were cursed," Kagome gave a yelp as he growled deeply

"By who! How'd they do it?" he growled louder

"It was Ki-Kikyou!" Kagome cried, no, was he mad now?

"Damn her!" Inuyasha glared. How dare she attack his mate, she killed his mate! His grip on her waist tightened and she smiled.

"Don't worry, it was only a dream Inuyasha, it cant possibly come true," He looked down at her. _For my sake and his I hope that I can believe my own words and didn't dream about the future._

"Still, I don't want her to hurt you," his grip loosened

"So you care about me?" Kagome looked up. He only responded by planting a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Sorry about doing this guys, it'll make some trouble for reviewing...sorry about that.... 


	7. Demonic Lust Chapter 7

Her head was down. He watched as she walked out of the forest. Her skirt travelled around her thighs. He really didn't want her to go, but she convinced him. She promised that she would be back in three days. To him though, it felt like an eternity. He was nervous, what if she didn't come back? What if she decided that he had become too dangerous and sealed the Well again? His eyes widened and he leaned forward. She stopped and looked up. Did she see him? He shrunk back into the cover of the tree's leaves. He saw her smile and shake her head. What was she doing? She continued walking again and he saw her look at the sky. Very early morning, she fad fallen asleep in his arms, and he protected her. He would let no harm befall her. Yet when the sun rose, he knew that he had to let her go, though he didn't want to. He nuzzled his nose in her hair so he could take in her scent. It may have been a bad idea, but at least he would be able to keep her scent with him.

After all, who knows how long she would be in her Era. Three days, he didn't believe her. It was the past, the past he couldn't forget, and after all she had left him. His heart ached and longed for her. Why didn't she realize that? Did he tell her? No, he had only scared her away, but, but he wanted her...to be with him, to stay with him. He jumped into another tree and watched as Kagome approached the Well. He waited for hr to go in, but yet, she just stood there. The sun's rays not fully up yet, and her head was bent down again. He couldn't see her face. Damn! What was she thinking? Quietly he jumped down to a lower branch and tried to see her face, yet again he couldn't.

"Inuyasha you can come out now," she called softly, his ears twitched at the sound of her voice. He widened his red eyes. How did she know he was there, he was certain he didn't make and sounds or let it be known that he had followed her. He jumped down from the tree and slowly approached her. He could hear the mutt yelling_ no, get back, and stay away from her_. He smiled evilly. _No_! He mentally yelled back. He would never, ever be told what to do, especially by a dirty half-breed. He walked out of the early morning shadows and to her. Kagome, the woman he loved.

She turned to face him when she heard him step on a dry stick. What was she doing calling the demon to her? But she liked him, even if he was...well a little dangerous. Three days, she promised him. That was all she would stay in her Era, she promised him. And last night, last night was...amazing. He was so gentle, so loving, just like the old Inuyasha. She felt him bury his nose in her hair; she remembered leaning her head on his shoulder. His strong-arms around her waist, protecting her from falling, the way he kissed her. She felt his fangs lightly bite her lip. But the kiss it was almost...what was the word? Desperate, affectionate, mixed in one. Pained maybe. She wasn't sure. Suddenly she was aware of the arms around her waist, and the nose in her hair. She smiled in the darkness of early morning. Was he afraid? _Afraid of what?_ She felt her mind ask. _Afraid to let me go..._ She felt him straighten himself out, but never let his grip on her waist dim. He is afraid...

"Don't worry the days will go by quick you'll see," she turned into him and let her head rest on his chest. He moved his hands from her waist to her back. Kagome could hear his heart beating, it sounded so fast. Was he nervous, no he was afraid that she wouldn't come back to him, she must assure him.

"I'll always come back to you okay? I will. I just need to take a couple of tests and I'll be back, I promise," then he let her go, just like that. Kagome forced herself to look at his red eyes. They were sad, lonely. What was she going to do to assure him? She hoped that he wouldn't take this gesture the wrong way. She took a few steps that separated them but to her dismay she found him back up. Confused she tried again, but Inuyasha just back up again. Why was he doing this? She sighed and turned her attention back to the Well. It was worth a try and she put a foot on the Well's edge. Then she felt herself fall back and spun around. She found Inuyasha looking at her and bent down to give her a kiss. His lips touched hers, then she found him withdraw. Why? She looked in his red eyes and understood. He didn't want to take it too far with her. She smiled at him and nodded her head. He hung his head and turned around. She jumped in the Well and let the blue light surround her.

Inuyasha looked back and sighed, this was going to be a very long three days.

* * *

As he watched the sun set on the second night he shifted his position to be more comfortable. Tomorrow afternoon Kagome would come back, and it would be a test to see if she would really come back to him. He yawned slightly and found himself rather tired. But he hadn't done anything in the past two days, how could he be tired? He closed his eyes slightly, what was that he smelt? He growled loudly, that damn wolf have the nerve to show himself again? Feeling the demon blood become angry he followed his nose to the outskirts Kaede's village. He concealed himself in the shadows and watched. The wolf seemed to be looking for someone. He widened his eyes. No! Kagome! That damn wolf was looking for Kagome. The growling become louder and he saw the wolf turn and look in his direction.

Koga smiled and waited. His eyes widened though as Inuyasha stepped out of the darkness.

"I thought I killed you mutt," Koga narrowed his eyes

"Bastard, I will not be killed by the likes of you. Now what is it you want?" Inuyasha growled

"I told Kagome that I would come back to get her, where are you hiding her you filthy mutt?"

"Look again you idiot! I'm pure demon now! Kagome isn't here! So back off!" Inuyasha spat

"Pure or dirty half it doesn't matter. Where is my woman?!" Koga yelled

"She ain't your woman! She is mine!"

"Like I stated already I claimed her as my mate long before you did! When you were still obsessed with that dead corps. I, unlike you, actually cared for her! Dirty half breed," Koga crossed his arms over his chest

Inuyasha needed to think fast how was he going to tip this in his favour? He grinned evilly, "She has already agreed to be my mate!"

"What!?" Koga yelled, "How dare you corrupt her!"

"She agreed on her own terms!" Inuyasha yelled

"Think about it half breed," Koga narrowed his eyes, "If everything went well with your...mate...and you managed to get her...well...pregnant...if and when Naraku found out, he would kidnap Kagome and hold her for your life."

"Well I-..."

"Or he would kill her! Naraku is evil; you would put the life of Kagome and her unborn child in danger?! Your scum half-breed! You should think about your Mate!"

Inuyasha stared at Koga. He was right, even if Kagome did agree to become his mate and she did get pregnant, the threat of Naraku was all too real.

"Renounce her and give her to me, besides she would be happier with me. I don't travel with danger looming over my head. Kagome will be happier isn't that what you want,"

"But she-..."

"Enough half breed, renounce her and give her to me, she deserves someone better,"

Koga was right even though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it. Kagome would be happier without death following her.

"Okay Koga I renounce her, she's yours to take," Inuyasha felt his heart tear in two, what had he done?

"Good choice," Koga said smugly, "I'll be waiting for her, when will my woman return?"

"Tomorrow," Inuyasha looked at the ground "once condition, I get to said good-bye to her."

"Fine make it quick though,"

* * *

The afternoon peaked. Kagome climbed out of the Well. Inuyasha was going to be happy that she kept her promise. She smiled as she felt his hands reach her out of the Well. But she gave a cry of surprise. It wasn't Inuyasha!

"Koga!"

* * *

His eyes were cold. Why had he come? What did he want? And where was Inuyasha? He secured an arm around her waist and lifted her completely out of the Well. All Kagome could think of was where her demon was. As he placed her on the ground Koga looked a head of Kagome and found the half-breed staring at him. Koga couldn't be happier, now he was going to rub the half-breed's nose in it. He placed his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her forward. Perfect, he could see the jealousy sting the mutt; Koga knew he was struggling to not attack him…after all he had renounced Kagome, and now she was up for grabs again. Koga felt Kagome push at his chest in a feeble attempt to get away. He growled slightly. This was not supposed to happen, so he released her and looked into her eyes. They were full of hate. Did she hate him? No, she would learn to love him. But her eyes, so much hate…he resisted the urge to strike her. After all, how dare she look down on him? He was now her mate, and he demand that she show respect to him. He looked in the direction of the mutt; his head was bent and shoulders hunched. He smiled smugly, after all this time; Kagome was finally his. He bent down to kiss his new prize but drew back hastily when she spit in his face. Then she had the nerve to turn her back on him and run over to the filthy half-breed. This would be interesting to see, how would the mutt react? Now that he renounced her, he would not be allowed to touch her, look at her or speak like she once again belonged to him. He would wait; wait to see the look on Kagome's face when the mutt dejected her.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha but he only back up and kept his gaze on the ground. Why was he acting so strangely? He never even tried to save her from Koga. Something was wrong with him, and she wanted to know. Gently she placed her fingers underneath his chin and lifted his head. She was never prepared for the look that she received: his red eyes had a pained, apologetic look to them. Yet, his mouth, and his fangs were clenched, almost like he had to hold back something that needed to be said. But she didn't understand when he took her wrist and lowered it so her fingers were no longer under his chin. She felt hurt, her heart pained a bit. Something must have happened to Inuyasha when she was gone, but what?

"Inuyasha, tell me what happened," she softly said. But he only shook his head. Kagome saw his ears fall, something must be horribly wrong, why would not he tell her? Kagome took a few more steps towards him, but he only backed up, like he was afraid of her and then held out a hand. Kagome grasped his hand in hers and felt his close around hers. It was a step. Still his gaze never left the ground. But slowly he raised his a bit, just enough so he could see her eyes through his bangs.

"Inuyasha…talk to me…"

"I-I can't…by our law-…" Inuyasha was cut off when Koga interjected

"By our law Kagome he has renounced you, meaning that once again you may be claimed, and I have been the one to do it," Koga smirked, "By our law also Kagome, now that that filthy mutt has renounced you, he can no longer touch you, look at you or still talk like he owns you, you're mine now." Kagome stared at Inuyasha who had once again allowed his gaze meet the ground.

He knew that this was wrong, he craved and lusted for her, all he wanted was to be with her, and yet if she ever did become pregnant, then Naraku would hold it against him, Sesshoumaru might attack him and any other demon that had a grudge with him in the past would do away with his mate first. A cloud of death and destruction loomed over his head, but with Koga, it would be so much safer, death didn't stalk him. Inuyasha let out a soft growl. But he didn't want her to go…he would miss her…it would be like last time. The solitude, the pain, the torment and loneliness…it would be too much to bear… he would need a way to kill himself.

"Inuyasha…why? Why did you do this?" Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. Did he hate her that much, she didn't even know that she had been claimed and now she was being renounced? Her bottom lip trembled, so she bit it. After the morning in the tree, everything that had happened, the times he kissed her…didn't that mean anything to him anymore?

"I want you to be happy…it's too dangerous with m-…"

"You know the laws half-breed, you can no longer talk to her!" Koga yelled

"Shut up Koga! I'm trying to talk to Inuyasha! Butt out!" She hollered back. Koga stared at her, how dare she…she was going to get it…when they were alone. "Inuyasha, please tell me why you would do this?"

"We can no longer talk Kagome…"

"Screw the laws I wanna know why!" She cried. He looked at her. She was crying and he had done that.

The smell of her tears drifted around his nose and played with his senses. All he wanted to do was to embrace and kiss her pale lips. Why did everything have to be so hard? He grabbed her hand in his again and she smiled slightly. "Tell me, since when did you ever obey the rules or listen to that wolf over there?"

"Well-…"

"That's it Kagome we're leaving, that way that stupid mutt won't try and re-claim you again," Koga walked over and grabbed Kagome's arm. She kept a strong grasp on Inuyasha's hand, yet he wasn't doing anything to stop him. Were these damned laws that important? Kagome yelled at Koga to let her go but he refused. She spit at him and yet he still wouldn't let her go and Inuyasha still did nothing to stop him. Kagome looked into his eyes. Beyond the red and green she knew her half demon was shattered. She knew it hurt too much for him to go on.

He wanted her to be happy, but didn't he understand that she was happy being with him. His heart was broken, traumatized by losing her to his rival and being subjected to be deserted once more.

Koga pulled harder on her arm and she cried out, Inuyasha looked up with an evil look in his features but did nothing…then slowly Kagome's hand began to slip. She tried to grab a stronger grasp…and soon her hand was grabbing on to nothing but air…her hand slipped to far…Kagome cried. Koga grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away. Inuyasha was becoming smaller as she was being pulled further away. Rain poured from the skies. Harder it rained, and she saw Inuyasha fall to his knees and look at the dead sky, then his hands went to the ground next. Kagome watched him…until Koga began to run and she could do nothing but run with him. She kept a mental note of her surroundings the farther she went, she would need them, when she escaped.

* * *

By the time she had been allowed to stop Kagome had perfected her plan. The sun was setting and soon it would be night. All she needed to do was to convince Koga that she needed to be alone for one night, then she could escape…but it would take her at least till dawn to reach Inuyasha by the Well. She prayed that he would stay there; she hoped that he wouldn't leave and go somewhere. She wanted to feel his presence, his strong arms around her. She didn't mind if he was full demon, she just wanted to be near him.

Koga finally let her wrist go and Kagome rubbed it a bit to get the blood pumping into it again. Koga stared at her…Kagome was terrified…what was he going to do with her? That look reminded her of longing and craving…she hoped that she wasn't the cure. Koga began to advance towards her but she held up her hands…he stopped and looked at her.

"What is it my mate…?" Koga asked and Kagome shuddered, that didn't sound right coming from him.

"Can I be alone for tonight please…after all you just ripped me away from my lover, and I need time to adjust to my new life," Kagome pleaded and in her mind congratulated herself, lying was becoming easier. She saw Koga cross him arms and thought

"Well only for tonight…that mutt is no longer your lover…you're mine now…but fine…" Koga turned his back to her and sat down. Kagome copied him and then laid her head onto the soaked grass, the rain may have stopped but it had left many puddles…

After a near hour, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Koga, he seemed to be fast asleep because of the pause for air were very long. Kagome bit her lip and silently stood up. She looked at Koga who never moved, and she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness around her. Now in the direction they had come, she made sure that she faked slept on it so she wouldn't lose her way. Kagome moved forward and looked back at Koga. Nothing. Again she moved quickly though the wet grass, and when she was about twenty feet away she looked back. Night had casted long and dark shadows so it was kind of hard to see Koga, but a sudden intake of air turned her gaze and she stared at him, he never moved…so Kagome turned on her heel and ran…she ran hard. Her lungs burned for air, but she would not give up, no, she wanted to see him again. Twice stumbled and once she fell. She felt the stick split her flesh apart and the blood that soon formed, yet still, she would never give up not till she was in his arms once again.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He couldn't grasp the fact that she was gone forever…did he really do the right thing? They had become so close…he was able to control his demon blood more…except when Koga grabbed her, how he wanted to tear him to shreds, for ever lying a hand on her. Inuyasha rolled onto his back…and stared at the clouded night sky. The rain had ceased, it was dark now…and instantly he was alone. He wanted her; her powerful scent…her soft hands and her bronzed eyes that held too much depth.

Slowly he picked himself up. Where was he to go now, after all Koga had just taken away his life? She was gone. But his heart told him to stay, like it was waiting for something…but what? He didn't understand, but he didn't really feel like staying anywhere else, her scent was still looming over this place and he just wanted to be near it, even it had begun to fade away. He dropped to his knees and then fell to his back. He hadn't done the right thing and now he understood why. Kagome was willing to stake her life, after she had been through so much here already…and she knew that as long as he had a single ounce of life in him then he would fight for her if her life were ever in danger. And if she become pregnant then he would protect her even more, after all he could always send her to her own Era till things died down. Inuyasha shot up. She was safe with him! She really was and she knew that. But Inuyasha didn't see it, and now she was gone, taken, snatched away from him! How was he going to get her back? He stood, and felt the demon blood become enraged…he would find her and reclaim her.

He took a step forward and sniffed the air…it smelled sweet, like blood. The dawn sun began to rise, lighting his way. Blood, he knew the smell of this blood…Kagome! She was near! But where? His head snapped around at the sound of leaves and bushes shaking, he growled and flexed his claws. He took step forward, claws raised. But, then he stopped and stared vacantly. Kagome stood in front of him, and then she fell to her knees and her head made contact with the ground, her hair everywhere. Inuyasha ran to her and bent down, he hair had leaves in them and her face was smudged with dirt and sweat. He looked down; her arm was covered in blood and dirt. Slowly he picked her up and held her close to his chest. She came back; he breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her only fainting. He would take her to the village to get cleaned up. He turned his back and stared to walk. Then he felt another presence, he stopped abruptly and snarled. The demon became even more enraged, it knew that it was time to settle things once and for all.

"Drop her you dirty half-breed, and I won't be forced to rip you to shreds!"

* * *

Inuyasha merely responded with a low growling. Koga's eyes widened. _How dare he respond like that?_ Koga's teeth were clenched and a low growl escaped his throat. Inuyasha turned around and stared icily at Koga. _Now_, he knew, _was the time to finish this, a battle to the death._ He glanced at Kagome in his arms, her chest rising and falling and how she moved more deeply in his arms. He pulled her closer to his chest and rested his head atop hers. Inuyasha bared his fangs at Koga and let out another deep growl.

Inuyasha could feel the demon blood telling him to kill Koga. Telling him to slaughter his rival and claim his mate. Koga prepared himself by steadying himself and raising his claws. He too bared his fangs, only never growled; however his ice like eyes did narrow.

Inuyasha had to be careful, last time he was willing to use Kagome to kill him. Inuyasha gently set her down on her back; her hair fell over her eyes. The slice on her arm looked deep. Inuyasha's first instinct was lick her wound, but that bastard Koga had shown up too quick, he could do nothing, only watch over her.

"You renounced her half-breed, and I have claimed her,"

"I change my mind wolf,"

"So, like last time then huh?"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled and ran at Koga. Koga simply used his speed and hastily turned to the right. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. _Damn him, I'll never get close enough to hit him, he's still incredibly fast! I have to watch him around Kagome too_…Inuyasha caught a whiff of Koga's scent and charged to the left, throwing his fist out. Catching Koga off guard, he was thrown backwards. But he managed to regain his sense of balance just before he hit a distance tree. Inuyasha smirked a bit, but it disappeared when he saw Koga come charging back. Inuyasha growled and feeling the demon blood become infuriated again he sped hastily towards him. Koga's fist collided with Inuyasha's cheek and was knocked off balance. Throwing his claws, Inuyasha aimed of Koga's eyes, but it missed him because Koga easily manoeuvred them. Inuyasha felt the sweat roll down his temples as he struggled to land at least a decent hit, and to shut Koga up, his taunting wasn't helping at all.

Finally Inuyasha managed to land deep claw wounds on his arms and stomach. Koga moved backwards and looked down. Crimson fury was pouring out and it didn't seem to be letting up. Koga felt like it was mocking him. Laughing, _you fuck up; you have been wounded by a pure demon with a history of being a half-breed, you're done for you idiot!_ Koga growled and narrowed his eyes. Gathering his furry his charged Inuyasha who barely had time to blink and soon found himself caught at the neck by Koga's fist. Inuyasha's hands balled in to fists and managed to ram them with Koga's stomach. Blood poured onto his clench fist. He gasped and started backwards, but he dragged his claws along Inuyasha's neck, he cried out as the marks became embedded in his flesh and began to burn. Inuyasha's right hand went to his neck and smeared his palm and claws into the flowing blood. Dropping his hand and still staring at Koga, he gave a slight half smiled and jumped in the air.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Koga narrowly escaped his attack. Soon he felt the burning, and searing pain on his back, he turned slight to see the fucking dog landing on the ground smirking. He reached behind him to feel what had happened. He found his hands come in contact with blood. No, one of the blades must have struck him. But, he, he dodged all of them…he was sure. Koga fell to his knees. Too much blood was flowing. He, he couldn't stop it…Koga growled, he struggled to get up, he would not lose his woman to a dog! Koga knew he was getting weak, but his fury and resentment for the filthy mutt told him to continue. Inuyasha charged towards him, but grabbing the sides of his ribs Koga narrowly dodged Inuyasha's next attack. He landed ten feet back and fell to knees once again. He felt the blood come up into his throat and mouth. Quickly he spit it out and ran fast to avoid another hit. Glancing at his woman he saw her stir slightly. _Good, she was arousing._ He saw her put a hand to her head and close her eyes. Koga looked at Inuyasha who had stopped and sniffed the air slightly. _No! He must smell that Kagome has awakened_! Koga gathered all his strength and charged.

He could smell that she had awoken. Good. He wanted to talk with her some more. He looked at the wolf, gone! Growling he looked around, but found him nowhere. Red eyes widened and he looked at where Kagome still lay. Yet he could not find him. Slowly, Inuyasha smirked; maybe that damned bastard had finally given up and ran with his tail between his legs. Suddenly Inuyasha felt himself being knocked backwards, and hard. His back collided with a nearby tree and seized the breath out of him. As he slid down from the tree he tried desperately to locate Koga. Inuyasha soon began to cough, and then began to spit out blood as Koga's claws embedded themselves in his stomach. Knowing that the mutt wouldn't be moving anytime soon Koga turned his attention to Kagome who began to sit up. Perhaps she wasn't the right one for him after all. A human? Why, after all he had a beautiful White Wolf Princess at his beck and call. Maybe, no he was in love with the human. He ran towards her and could hear the mutt began to growl. Koga narrowed his eyes and smirked. _Too bad filthy mutt, you lost, once I mark her, she will have no choice but to love me!_

He saw her eyes widen as he approached her.

"Inuyasha!!!" she screamed

* * *

Inuyasha's head shot up. Kagome! He slowly stood, and his head burned, not to mention every inch of his body. He focused his eyes on where he laid Kagome. That wolf was coming too close…he was…holding her by the throat. The chance of Koga marking Kagome grazed his thoughts. If that were to happen Kagome would have to love him, and obey him! Koga would mistreat her! Inuyasha ran towards the two. One thing was on his mind…_kill that bastard…_

* * *

Kagome couldn't breathe, her lungs they…hurt, and her throat scalded…she couldn't even manage a cough. Weakly, she beat on Koga's arms. He only lifted her higher, and dug his claws into her neck. Kagome gave a frail cry and the last of her air left her. Gradually her eyes closed…her arms fell to her side. Again she tired, tried to breathe and Kagome opened and eye. Focusing her eyes she saw red come up behind them, _Inuyasha?_

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, Kagome arms were already at her sides…no; he was going to lose her if he didn't quicken his pace!!! Summoning all his strength Inuyasha was able to increase his speed and hold his pace.

* * *

He appeared behind Koga. Easily he thrust his claws into Koga's back. He cried out and dropped Kagome who fell, and remained motionless. Inuyasha swerved to the left and scooped Kagome up in his arms and proceeded to run with her. The last thing Inuyasha saw was Koga, falling onto his back, his breathing heavy. He didn't understand why he just didn't kill the bastard. His gaze fell to Kagome. _She wouldn't approve_, he ran into the forest that led to the village.

Minuets later, he came into another clearing. Inuyasha stopped. Now he could see the village from here. He would bring Kagome back in the night. Right now, she was with him and they were finally alone. Gently he set her down. Faintly she was breathing…that was a good sign. He picked up her injured right arm. He bent his head and began to lick it. He licked away all the blood and dirt. When he thought it was clean enough, he turned his gaze to her. Kagome's eyes were open and she was blushing.

* * *

She didn't understand. Why had he that. She struggled to sit up…her head was pounding and she didn't feel well. She looked at Inuyasha. Blood was all over his outer kimono. His face had minor cuts and his left eye was slightly bruised. _What happened_? Koga and Inuyasha must have gotten into another fight. But who had won. Kagome immediately thought they had, after all she would be here with Inuyasha, had he lost. She looked at his face. His red eyes were dropped slightly, and she knew then he was exhausted. It must have been a long and painful fight. But she was just glad he won.

"Inuyasha are you gunna be okay?" Kagome whispered. Her response was Inuyasha grabbing her wrists and pulling her forward. He hugged her, with much affection. When he released her he nodded his head.

"I think, you okay?"

"Ya I think," Kagome gave a small half smile

"I thought I was going to lose you to him," Inuyasha pulled her back into her arms and rested his chin on her head, "I thought he was going to mark you, take you away from me forever." Kagome's eyes widened. He was afraid? His demon side was being so gentle. Was it because his half demon mind had taken more control again?

"Oh Inuyasha, even if he had marked me, I'd have defied every rule, law and instruction to be with you,"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He continued to hold Kagome. Soon he felt the pain in his stomach again. He gasped and flinched in pain. His stomach was on fire. He lifted his head off Kagome's and spat out the sweet and foul tasting blood. He felt Kagome loosen his grasp and laid him on his back. Sweat rolled down his temples and back. He felt Kagome's soft hand brush his bangs out of his eyes. He heard her tear a piece if her shirt off and wipe his forehead with it.

"Inuyasha I need medical supplies, I need to go to the village or you may not make it, you're losing to much blood!" Kagome cried, "I don't want to lose you!" Inuyasha sat up and Kagome flung herself into his arms. He embraced her until the pain became unbearable and he let her go. Breathing heavily, he smirked

"Go, but come back soon!" he saw her nod. She got up and ran fast. He watched her leave for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

Oh this is a pain itn the butt no? Enjoy and r/r 


	8. Demonic Lust Chapter 8

Kagome ran as fast as she could. The amount of blood that was coming from Inuyasha didn't look too promising. It also told her that she didn't have a lot of time. At that thought she tried to run faster, but she didn't feel or notice a difference. She ran past trees and villagers in hopes of getting to Kaede's in time. Seeing the familiar hill, which told her she was almost near her destination, Kagome began to run up the hill and she felt her muscles burn. She was breathing heavily and sweat was running down her back and temples. Once at the top, she stopped and rested her hands on her knees as she stopped to take a breath. She couldn't possible run back to Inuyasha; she didn't have the energy. Inhaling deeply Kagome ran down the hill and past the main gates. Looking behind her to see if she could see Sango or anybody else, she sighed and wondered why Kaede's hut was so far away. Heavily breathing she saw Kaede's hut and smiled. She made it. Running inside and halting, Kagome searched for her bag and found it in the corner.

"Kagome what-…" Sango stared to say but Kagome ignored her and went instantly to her bag. Fiddling with the clasp, she flipped it open and dug around through it.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whipped her head around. Sango was on her feet with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It's a long story Sango, but can I borrow Kirara for a couple of minuets? I won't keep her for long I promise," Kagome gathered up medical supplies, but a few rolls of gauze fell from her arms. She sighed and bent down. Picking up the fallen rolls, she stood up again and felt Sango's eyes burning into her.

"Kagome! Who's all that for?"

"It's for…someone, please can I borrow Kirara?"

"Sure, I guess," Sango turned around and walked out of the hut. Kirara's red eyes looked at Kagome and she mewed. Kagome walked out of the hut and Kirara trotted along side. Kagome saw Sango sitting in the shade of a large tree with Miroku. He was rubbing her stomach and she was giggling. He bent down and kissed her. Shippo appeared out of nowhere and surprised Sango; she jumped. Kagome looked down at Kirara and she stared at Kagome. She had been absent so much from their lives, battling her own problems. _Inuyasha_! Her mind clicked.

"Kirara can you transform for me?" at her request a ball of flame engulfed Kirara and she emerged at her maximum power. Hopping on Kagome balanced herself at Kirara and tried hard not to drop all of her supplies. "Okay Kirara, can you take me to the path along the Well?"

* * *

Inuyasha moved over to the shade of a tree. Wincing as pain shot through him, he sighed. What was taking her so long? He tired to stretch his sore muscles, but he clenched his teeth in pain. His vision began to blur and he tried, in a failed attempt, to clear it. The blood wasn't stopping…he felt it rise up into his throat again, and he spat it out. Licking his lips he began to grow tired and soon found it too hard to stay awake, so he let his eyes close.

* * *

Kirara ran hard and Kagome found it hard to keep balance. As Kirara ran down the hill Kagome called out as she tried to spit some of her hair out of her mouth.

"Kirara can you stop here? I'll be okay!" Kirara stopped and Kagome carefully jumped off. Kirara cocked her head as if to say_, why don't you want me to take you farther?_ Kagome smiled. "It's okay Kirara, it kind of complicated, thanks for the ride!" Kirara gave a growl to acknowledge that she understood. She turned and ran off. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She turned around and ran with her hands full, into the clearing off to the right.

Not seeing Inuyasha where she left him, she began to worry. She dropped all the supplies on the ground and looked around. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha under a tree. His eyes were closed and his head was to the left side. One knee was drawn to his chest and Kagome could see the blood that covered the tree and the ground. She gasped and ran towards him. She saw his ears twitch and he growled. Kagome stopped and widened her eyes. His growl was low and threatening. His mouth twitched and he bared his fangs at her. Did he not know it was she? She was a little frightened to approach him. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he jumped up, barring his fangs and growling loudly. Kagome fell backwards and shrunk away in fear. Coming a realization that it was only Kagome and not an enemy, he stopped and let his posture bend. He spit out more blood and Kagome got up and ran towards him.

He mumbled a small 'sorry' and let her sit him down to the ground. Kagome shook her head and ran back to get some gauze. Inuyasha felt stupid. How could he mistake her scent for that of an enemy? He growled at her, AND bared his fangs at her. He was lucky she didn't run away. He put a hand to his neck to try and put a numb to the pain that was still there, and to stop the blood flow. He saw Kagome return and he averted his gaze so his didn't have to look at her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Kagome took out a rag and opened a bottle. Inuyasha sniffed the air, it smelt like water but he didn't say anything. However Inuyasha kept his gaze at the sky. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kagome sit down in front of him and dump the liquid on the cloth. Kagome didn't understand; why wasn't he looking at her?

Kagome reached up and pressed the cloth to his neck. He yelped and growled deep and warningly. He batted away her hand. He stood up and took the cloth off his neck. _Damn thing was too cold. It stings_. He looked down at Kagome who had her eyes wide. Damn that was twice he did that to her. He sat back down, still refusing to look at her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sorry," he muttered, "Too cold. Made the claw marks burn." Kagome looked at his neck. The wet cloth had made the blood appear lighter in colour and also made the blood runnier. She nodded.

"My fault, should have warned you. Please don't do that though,"

"Do what?" he responded naively, though he already knew the answer

"Growl so deeply, and please don't bare your fangs like that. It's kinda unnerving," Kagome picked the cloth up form the ground and rung it out. She looked at Inuyasha who had his head bent and his ears were drooped. She sighed. "I am not afraid of you Inuyasha."

"Well you should be!" he yelled. Kagome widened her eyes. He stood up but swayed a bit and Kagome jumped up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and led him to sit back down. He sighed and watched her get another cloth. She poured some more water onto it and gently placed it onto his neck. He watched her brush a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Why aren't you afraid?" he whispered and watched her hand draw back from his neck. Her head went down.

"Because I know that you will never let harm befall me Inuyasha,"

"I can't guarantee that Kagome,"

"Why not?"

"Haven't you seen what I can do?! How I scare you? I growl and fight! And I know I scare you! I kill; death is always following me Kagome! Aren't you scared that there will be a time when I won't be able to stop? When I could kill you…" he whispered the last part

"Of course I worry Inuyasha! How could I not? But it's not me that I worry about; it's you! I worry that's you'll something bad will happen to you! Like the first time you fought Koga, I thought you had died! You scare me when you fight, you could die…and that frightens me…to death…" She had placed the cloth back on his neck and finished wiping up the blood. She set the cloth on her crossed knee and looked up. Inuyasha was looking at the sky. Kagome looked at his neck. The blood flow had stopped, for now.

"Inuyasha, where else are you bleeding?"

"That's it, nowhere else," he lied; Kagome knew that was a lie, why didn't he want her help?

"Are you sure?" Kagome whispered. She was going to mention the blood on the kimono, but decided against it.

"Of course I'm sure!" he gave a soft growl. He needed to push her away from him. He saw her nod and pick up the cloth and walk back over to the pile of stuff. She picked up everything in her arms and began to walk away. He almost called out for her not to leave him, but now was not the time. He didn't understand. He beat his rival and won back his mate, yet he has never marked her. _Because_, he knew, _she deserves better_. He saw her turn around and look at him, and because he senses had become sharper during the transformation, he could smell the tears even before they came.

"Well Inuyasha, you did it," she smiled, he tilted his head to the side and she merely shook her own head, "You succeeded in pushing me away, I'll never be good enough for you will I? I understand you never want to see me again, I'll go." Then she turned around and walked away from him. Her raven hair bounced behind her and he could smell her tears. He flinched as pain shot through him. Great, now he may have lost her forever. He could fell the demon blood become infuriated, and he growled loudly. He lost his mate; she was gone. He stood. Pain seared through him. He needed her back, but he knew he had hurt her deeply, all she ever did was worry over him and helped him feel better, and he couldn't even thank her for that. He jumped into a large tree, ignoring the pain that shot through him, how everything burned and of Kagome. His eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of rain, Inuyasha blinked his eyes for a more clear sight. It was raining pretty hard and was very dark outside. His thoughts traveled to Kagome and of the moon. He glanced up, through huge dark clouds that covered the sky; he knew that the moon was almost nothing. The New Moon would be tomorrow, and it would be the first time when he wouldn't transform into a human. Felt weird when he thought of that. But then again, every New Moon would like this now. His humanity was gone, traded for nothing more then power. He hung his head; he had disgraced his mother. He looked up at the sky and felt the rain fall onto his face. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and decided that he needed to find Kagome. He started to run, but pain was consuming him again. He growled lightly as the blood within him told him to run, to ignore everything around him until he found his mate. Silently he bowed his head and ran.

Coming into the village gates he saw no one. Everything was quiet. The only sound coming was that of the rainfall. He sniffed out Kagome's scent, expecting it to be far away, but instead it was fairly close. Running lightly he followed the nose and stopped abruptly. He saw her. She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her head was atop of them. Her raven hair stuck to her and he could still smell the salt of her tears. He was sure she was asleep. He crept up to her and looked her over. She was soaked to the bone. Her black t-shirt clung to her body and her pants were drenched. He noticed that she was battling the chills. She would shake for a moment or two then she would stop. He bent down to her level and wrapped an arm around her back. He lifted her a bit so he could slip his other arm underneath her. She mumbled something that Inuyasha couldn't make out. Her cold skin alarmed him and he looked for Kaede's hut. He could smell the monk and the other girl sleeping somewhere else. He grinned; good they would be alone. He walked over to the opening of the hut and walked inside. He cut short his breath as he saw the old woman asleep on the floor near the back. His face turned into that of a scowl. But they couldn't go anywhere else, he was cold and Kagome was freezing. The fire in the middle was still burning strong, so Inuyasha walked over and set Kagome near it. He looked her over as he took off his haori and placed it near the fire. He sat down near Kagome and yawned slightly. Closing his eyes a bit he waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. How had she gotten into the hut? Her gaze landed on Inuyasha who seemed out cold. She smiled. He looked, so, innocent. The purple streaks across his cheeks looked darker in the dimming fire. His ears would twitch every now and then. Kagome sat up and rubbed her arms. She was freezing. Suddenly she felt a sneeze in her nose. She tried to hold it in, in fear of waking up Inuyasha. But her nose itched and burned she tried to sneeze as quietly as she could, but to her it came out rather loudly. She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Opening them with seconds to see if she had awakened Inuyasha. She had. He was staring at her with those unsettling red eyes. She gave a shy smile and mumbled sorry. She gave an intake of air and turned her attention to the dead fire. Suddenly Kagome found arms around her waist and she felt herself being lifted into Inuyasha's lap. She blushed and she saw him roll his eyes. After all, she looked out the window. The rain and dark clouds were ominous. Inuyasha was smart to come to the village, considering he hand been here in who knows how long.

"Sorry," Inuyasha rest his cheek on top of Kagome's head

"Why?"

"For driving you away, and for lying to you," Inuyasha whispered

"You're still bleeding?!" Kagome cried and she tried to get out of his grasp. "Let me help y-…"

"No need, I'm almost completely healed. That's why I'm apologizing to you,"

"It's okay Inuyasha," she felt his grasp on her loosen, she looked up at him confused

"I'd better go…" He began to stand.

"No, stay with me, just for tonight, please?" Kagome smiled when he nodded. He pulled her back into his lap and he rested his chin on her head. He felt her snuggled deeper into his arms. And soon her breathing was even. Glancing around quickly, to make sure nothing was coming, he closed his eyes, oblivious to the shadow that crept up to him.

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha was standing alone on a cliff. Rain continued to fall from the heavens above. He looked up, rain poured onto his face, what a relief. He knew there was no moon tonight and it was past nightfall. He would not be turning human tonight, or ever. As the rain fell harder he began to feel a pounding in his body. It was so powerful that it seized the breath out of him and he clenched his teeth in pain. As it seemed to magnify he fell to ground on all fours. Rain fell from his bangs and he could feel the sweat beads roll down his temples. What was going on? He felt his fangs become larger and his claws, sharper. He growled loudly and then felt his bones start to rearrange themselves. Breathing heavily he gasped. Letting out a scream he felt onto his stomach. He didn't understand what was going on. His growling became deeper and pure sliver fur covered him. His eyes widened. He was taking on his true form. He howled loudly as he rose to his full height. His eyes widened as the transformation unexpectedly halted. He looked around. He was now truly a demon. He heard footsteps coming form behind him and he whipped around. His muzzle became wrinkled as he growled loudly. He saw the raven-haired girl in front of him, her eyes wide with fear. Did she think he was Sesshoumaru? No, he had hacked off his arm; surely she knew that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. Suddenly he felt something in his mind click and he began to chase after her. She screamed and began to run. When he tried to tell his new form to stop and not hurt her, it refused. He couldn't stop himself; he was scared that he would kill her. He couldn't stop. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She turned onto her back and he saw her quiver with fear. He couldn't prevent himself as he raised his paw and brought it down._

_When he woke again, it was morning and the rain had stopped. He looked around to see that he was in his borrowed form. He sighed. It must have been a dream. Though the pain he experienced felt so real, and that's when he smelt the blood. He looked beside him to see Kagome lying beside him, eyes wide with fear and huge slashes in her stomach. Her head was lulled to the side and her knees were drawn together. Blood was everywhere, on her face, around her, on her hands and in her hair. It left a small trail as it seeped off. The smell of her blood make his feel sick so he stood up. Please, his mind cried, please tell me I didn't do this to her! But it was no use, his scent was all over her and he lifted his claws, dry blood was all over them. He had attacked her and bled her dry. As the scent of her blood became stronger he fell to his knees and passed out._

Inuyasha's head shot up. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes. All he saw was Kagome's staring eyes and blood around her. He gasped and his eyes shot open. This had to be an omen, after all tonight was the New Moon. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He needed to get and keep Kagome safe; after all he wouldn't be turning human tonight, though according to the dream, he would take on his true form. He sighed, what he wouldn't give to become a half demon again. He hated this…demon form. He'd trade it all - power, sharper senses, that true demon form - just to have the dulled senses back, to be able to turn human again, and to not frighten away Kagome. Speaking of his woman…he looked down to find her gone. _What the fuck is this?!_ His hands were bound as well. When he reached his claws to scratch away at the rope it burned him. He gave a growl and tried again. It burned more severely this time. He noticed the small sutra around the ropes. Inuyasha tried to make out what it said but the writing was sort of blurry_. Looks like one of the monk's sutras._ He growled loudly, why did the monk bind him, and where was Kagome? Inuyasha looked around the hut to verify she was gone. His eyes widened. Did she leave him? He couldn't smell her anywhere. His stomach tightened and he began to feel nervous. What if Koga came back? _No_, his mind said, _we left him badly hurt; there was no way he could come to get her that fast…right?_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha howled

"Inuyasha stop with all the noise, ye will wake up the rest of the village," Inuyasha's head whipped around to see the dead priestess's sister standing before him

"Where's Kagome at? Let me talk to her!" Inuyasha began to advanced towards her

"Inuyasha, calm thyself," Kaede warned

"I ain't calm, till I see Kagome," Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. His fangs were bared and he felt the demon blood get infuriated and he felt himself growl once again.

"Fine then, Inuyasha, I will get her," Kaede moved towards the door and Inuyasha followed. As she walked out Inuyasha was knocked backwards. He was swearing loudly and Kaede shook her head.

" I guess I forgot to warn ye, Inuyasha, we have barricaded the hut, so ye will not be able to escape, unless the sutras are removed,"

"What? Why are you bastards doing this? Hey…while you're at it, bring the monk with you too," Inuyasha smirked

"Why is that Inuyasha?"

"So I can tear him limb from bloody limb for putting these damn, fucking sutras on!" Inuyasha yelled; Kaede only shook her head. She wasn't going to get the monk; even he knew that, guess revenge was a dish best served cold. Inuyasha stared to pace back and forth the hut as he waited. Anxiety was evident in his features, _what if she wouldn't come? _Abruptly stopping, he could smell her. Her luscious scent. She smelled like jasmine? Was that it? Turning towards the door, he saw her come in. Her pale green shirt creased as she crossed her arms cross her chest. He didn't care how amazing she looked; Inuyasha was going to get these damned ropes off him. He stomped right over to her and stared her down. He showed her his bound wrists and growled.

"Why the fuck are these things on me?!" he shoved he wrists in her face. Kagome stepped back and blinked.

"Kaede did that to you," Kagome whispered

"Bring that old f-…"

"Inuyasha! Honestly!"

"And where did you get to Kagome? Huh?" Inuyasha turned his back to her

"She woke me up and told me go outside…a few minuets later she came outside and advised me not to go into the hut till later," Kagome put a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha found that he put a hand over top her own.

"What are you going to do?" he sighed and turned towards her

"I may have a plan that can make you a half demon again," Kagome whispered, only to have herself be spun around. Inuyasha's red eyes were huge, a small grin plastered on his features

"How, I mean well, ya how?"

"Myoga visited a while back, he said that he would draw out the demon blood and render you a human, however he would have to wait to the New Moon, just like normal but-…"

"Hang on, he'd have to draw out all the…demon blood? Would that work?"

"Myoga said it would,"

"I-I don't know,"

"C'mon Inuyasha! Please tell me you don't-…"

"Of course I don't want to be like this anymore, and after tha-…" Inuyasha stopped himself. He, under no circumstances, was going to tell her his dream. Maybe this was the only way to become a half demon again. His dream was surely predicting trouble, a possible end to Kagome if he refused this chance.

"Inuyasha, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. He didn't want to take the chance. "Well then, could at least take off the damn ropes? And let me leave this forsaken hut?"

"Yes to the first one Inuyasha, no to the second," Kagome carefully peeled off the sutras. Inuyasha shifted out of her grasp and used his claws to slit the ropes away. They fell to the ground and Inuyasha rubbed his wrists to get the feeling back into them. "Now why can't you let me out?"

"Because, I, I don't want you to back out of this! Not now!" Kagome looked at the ground. She didn't want to let Inuyasha go, what if he back out at the last second? No, no she would not let him do that. She looked up at his face. His gaze was soft and he grabbed her into a hug. Resting his head on hers and putting an arm around her waist, Kagome felt herself snuggle into his embrace.

"Fine, fine you win, just don't cry! I'll stay here!" Inuyasha rubbed her back. He felt her smile. "Besides, how long till sundown anyway?"

"Well it's about mid- afternoon,"

"How could I sleep that long?!" Inuyasha said aloud

"I don't know,"

"Great, now I'm gunna be stuck in here till the sun goes down," Inuyasha let Kagome go and sat back on the ground.

"It'll be okay, I'll stay with you, if you want me to,"

"Fine,"

"Okay, but let me study first, I gotta test soon," Kagome went over to her bag, she heard Inuyasha growling and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ahhh Kagome, there you are!"

"Hn? Myoga! You're here!"

"Ahhh, yes my Lady!" Myoga hopped onto her shoulder

"Myoga, you flea bag!" Inuyasha lazily turned his gaze to the flea

"My L-lord," Myoga stared at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at Inuyasha. But he would soon have no choice; the sun was setting. Inuyasha turned his gaze to the door as he heard the flap be pushed aside. Inuyasha growled lightly as Miroku stepped in along with Sango. She went right over to Kagome, who seemed uneasy; Inuyasha could smell it on her. Sango helped her up and led her to the door.

"Hey! Where are you taking Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired

"No where, Inuyasha, relax," Miroku nodded to Sango

"I'm staying right here Inuyasha, don't worry," Kagome stared to run to his side, but Sango grabbed her arm. When Kagome looked at her, Sango only shook her head. Kagome stopped and her eyes clouded over. Her gaze then traveled to the window, the sun was almost gone.

"You ready Inuyasha?" Miroku said, Inuyasha stood up

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he said icily. The day had been no better; he was stuck inside the hut and couldn't do anything. He watched Kagome study, and he ended up falling asleep again. Anxiety was over coming him, but he knew in his mind that he no longer wished to be a pure demon. That dream or premonition or whatever it was, had confirmed it. If that were what was going to happen on the night of the New Moon, he would take his human transformation any day.

"Alright then My Lord, just sit down and I'll start," Myoga said and Inuyasha swallowed. Why was he so nervous?

"Gimme a sec," He walked over to Kagome, Sango let her go and she ran into his arms. "Leave…"

"What?"

"Leave…" Inuyasha whispered

"Why?"

"Because,"

"O-okay," Inuyasha let Kagome go and she went to Sango. Inuyasha turned around and sat down. Swallowing again, he growled

"Alright, let's get this fucking thing over with," Inuyasha felt Myoga hop onto his shoulder. Silently he watched through the window as the sun slipped far beyond the mountains, it was then, he felt Myoga begin to suck out the pure demon blood. Inuyasha gasped, it felt like Myoga was drawing all the blood out. He smelt Kagome tears and Sango's reassuring voice. _Damn it Kagome leave_! He could feel the pure essence leave him. Somehow, it was like the human had been there all along, unsure of what to do and masked too heavily to be realized. Inuyasha could feel himself become weak, and not just because of the transformation, the rate his blood was disappearing, it was a miracle he didn't pass out. Finally he heard Kagome leave.

* * *

The last thing was Kagome saw was Inuyasha's hair had begun to streak with black. It was working. She gave a half smile, but she lost it at the sound of a thud in the hut. It had to be Inuyasha, Sango held firmly onto Kagome and told her that everything was fine. Kagome couldn't stand the waiting, so, she asked Sango to let her go, she needed a walk.

"Please Sango, I promise that I won't go inside, you can even stand guard if you want to,"

"Oh alright Kagome, just don't be long," Sango released Kagome's arm

"I'll go to the Well and back okay?"

"Take Kirara with you," at her name Kirara mewed

"Nah I'll be fine!"

"Kagome turned around and walked off. She didn't like to leave Inuyasha alone, but without being there beside him, Kagome couldn't hold herself together. _Could he be in pain?_ Kagome asked as she walked out of the main gates. _I'm not there with him; does he think I abandoned him?_ Kagome walked up the hill that led to the Well. _Will he hate me for doing that?_ Kagome sat on the Well's edge, unaware that she was being watched. A sly smile formed on the watcher's lips. Now was the perfect time. The watcher watched as Kagome stood up and began to leave.

"Another step and I shall release it,"

Kagome's head snapped around and she gasped at what she saw: "K-Kikyou…"

"That is right, I have come here for my revenge!" Kagome saw Kikyou draw an arrow from her quiver and she pulled far back on the string. Her ink hair whipped around her face and Kagome saw no emotion in her eyes. Suppressing a scream, Kagome turned on her heel and run down the hill. She heard Kikyou release the arrow and Kagome heard it cross her cheek. Kikyou drew another and spoke haunting words

"THIS TIME I WILL NOT MISS!" Kikyou let the arrow fly just as Kagome tripped on an uprooted tree root. Kagome gasped as she had thought she missed the Priestess's pure arrow. But when she felt hot pain in her back, Kagome pressed a hand behind her. There she felt blood and the top of an arrowhead. Bringing her hand to her face, Kagome swallowed. Feeling the blood rise Kagome began to cough. She felt Kikyou's presence above her and Kagome tried to turn around. Kagome screamed as she felt Kikyou's foot push on the arrow in her lower back, driving the arrowhead in farther.

"You were not meant for this world, now I will take pleasure in watching you die. And when Inuyasha detects your blood, I will take him to Hell with me. You were naive to think that you would not go unpunished for giving Inuyasha a reason to stay here. Now you have paid with your life, stupid, foolish girl." Kagome struggled to listen to Kikyou, but unconsciousness claimed her and Kagome accepted the oblivion of nothingness. She heard Kikyou laughter, but couldn't make out what she said next.

* * *

Deep violet eyes snapped open and Inuyasha raised a hand to his head to try and numb the pain. He felt Kagome was hurt and badly. She was dying. _Dying! Kagome!_ Inuyasha stood up and had to fight the queasiness that followed.

"Inuyasha? You should not being moving a-…"

"Shut up monk! You think just because I'm human that I constantly need to be watched?" Inuyasha swayed a bit but stormed out of the hut. Somehow he knew that Kagome was hurt, and something told him it was severe. His first thought was to go to the Well; something was drawing him there. Not wanting to waist any time, Inuyasha began to run.

* * *

Wow, I have really cut down the chapters on this story! Yay! 


	9. Demonic Lust Chapter 9

Dizziness was beginning cloud his vision. Inuyasha stopped and put his hand to his head. He wasn't feeling well. _Damn, Myoga_! But he was almost there and maybe, just maybe, this feeling in his stomach wouldn't be true. The thought of Kagome dying…he shook his head again and continued to run, ignoring the pain and ignoring everything else around him. He wanted Kagome in his arms again. She had helped him. Because of her, he was human again. Because of her, he had his humanity back; his mother was once again part of him. Running up the hill that led to the Well, he stopped. In front of the link to his world and her own, Kikyou stood. Her arms were crossed and her black hair danced across her face. Her quiver was on her back and her bow was on ground behind her. Frantically he looked around for Kagome, he didn't see her. Did she even run into Kikyou? Sango was right outside the hut, why didn't he ask her what way Kagome went? Maybe she wasn't even here, and he had walked into another trap.

Uneasy wind swept through the grass and trees. Inuyasha again scanned the area and looked at Kikyou, her eyes were closed. Then, as if she felt his gaze upon her, her cold eyes shot open and stared at him. Inuyasha felt her gaze upon him. It was like ice. Quickly his gaze fell to the ground. Her stare was like ice going through his veins.

"You! Mortal! I am waiting for Inuyasha. Are you not he?"

"I am Kikyou, what is it you want?"

"To take you to Hell, so we can finally be together," Kikyou began to advance down the hill. Inuyasha found himself backing up. "Inuyasha? Your hair…and your eyes? What has happened to you?"

"Nothing Kikyou. Tonight is the night I become a full human. This is what I would have looked like had I used the Jewel and became human. If we had…not been betrayed. Where is Kagome Kikyou?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"I was afraid that you would no longer come with me because that wench had given you a reason to stay on the Earth realm. So I killed her, now we can finally be together in Hell, forever," Kikyou walked down the rest of the hill and was soon standing in front of Inuyasha. He swallowed hard and shivered slightly as Kikyou's hand touched his face. _Like ice_…Inuyasha tried to push her off of him, but she wouldn't move.

"Kikyou, why did you kill Kagome?" Inuyasha was finding it hard to keep his rage in check. "Where is she Kikyou?"

Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha with a dazed look in her eyes. It was almost like a part of her had fallen somewhere. She looked into his angry violet eyes. Her brown ones closed and her lips found his own. Inuyasha's eyes widened. After a short while, she pulled away.

"Inuyasha? Have you not longed for my lips against your own? Why do you no longer kiss me back?"

"I-…" Inuyasha was cut off when Kikyou kissed him again. Feeling himself feel dead inside, he found himself responding to her kiss, even though he didn't want to. He felt Kikyou now had a hold over him, and could make him do whatever she wanted him to do. It was like he was trapped inside his mind. Whenever he told his body to release Kikyou, it wouldn't respond. Kikyou had cursed him.

"K-Kikyou, l-let him go," a faint whisper far over in the bushes must have broken Kikyou's concentration, because Inuyasha was now able to release himself from Kikyou's ice like lips. Inuyasha pushed himself off Kikyou and followed the faint voice, praying that it would be Kagome. He saw her walk out from behind a large tree. Her body was bent forward, like she was carrying something heavy on her back. That's when Inuyasha noticed the arrowhead sticking out from behind her. Inuyasha moved forward. He looked at Kagome's almost closed eyes. She was deathly pale and there was a small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth. She suddenly fell to her knees and Inuyasha ran and caught her before she fell. Her arms were over his shoulder and her nose was in his neck. Carefully wrapping an arm around her, he felt Kikyou come upon them. He looked up. Her eyes were narrowed and held no emotion to them. Again her arms were crossed at her chest and her lips were in the form of a scowl. With Kagome on her knees and the rest of her leaning against him, Inuyasha could do anything. He couldn't reach the hilt of his sword. It may not transform tonight, but maybe he could, no that wouldn't work. His eyes darted across the territory they were sitting in. Maybe if he slung Kagome over his shoulder, they could escape. But then they would have to run the risk of Kikyou shooting an arrow at them.

"Why? Why do you go to her?!" Kikyou yelled

"Because, she has done more for me then you ever have!"

"I was going to bring the Sacred Jewel to you! I died for you! We could have been happy together! I could have lived a normal life! We could have had that life together, if you only became human!"

"That's it right there! You died hating me! But you wanted to change me! You weren't happy with me being a half demon! You wanted to USE me!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Kagome doesn't! She's happy with me being, human or half or full! She DOESN'T CARE!"

"Don't you see?! I killed that girl because she doesn't belong with you! I do! What about all those promises you made to me?! Were you lying to me?!"

"No I'll avenge your death by killing Naraku, but I WILL NOT go to Hell with you!"

"How dare you…I'll kill that impudent little bitch right now!" Kikyou began to get closer to Inuyasha who was still holding Kagome. He tightened his grasp on her, ready to fight the undead Priestess if need be. Then he saw Kagome's arm extend out. Kikyou stopped. Kagome still had her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, but her arm was out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but she did not more. Perhaps she was unconscious and didn't know what she was doing. Kikyou must have thought the same because she grabbed onto Kagome's arm and pulled. Inuyasha held on tighter. _Kagome_, he thought, _you have to wake up soon, because I can't get a hold of Tetsusiga_! Then he heard Kikyou yell. Looking up at her, Inuyasha was surprised to see her holding her hand in pain. Her gaze then shot at Kagome again who was still out cold. Using her other hand, she once again grabbed Kagome's wrist and instantaneously let go. Blood now dripped from the open wounds inflicted upon by an unconscious girl. Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open. Pain entered her body and she gasped. She was hurting, but her head was on Inuyasha's shoulder. Black hair. Kagome grinned. It must have worked. Inuyasha was human! Hot pain in her back. Right, the arrowhead, it was still there. Kagome turned her attention to Kikyou who was still there. Kagome now realized that her arm was extended. What was going on? Blood was on Kikyou's hands. Had she done that? She felt Inuyasha turn to look at her and she blushed. Kikyou was a mere five feet from them and he had chosen to stay with her

"Bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Kagome widened her eyes and shoved Inuyasha out of the way. Summoning all her strength, Kagome stood up and grabbed a hold of Kikyou's wrists. Kikyou screamed in pain and managed to trip Kagome with her foot. Kagome fell on her back and cried out in pain as the arrowhead dove further into her flesh. Kagome rolled onto her side and gasped. It hurt so much to breath. She heard Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsusiga and he held it out in front of him. He stepped in from of Kagome.

"Beat it Kikyou," was all Inuyasha said. Kagome could tell that he was beyond angry and his eyes were narrowed. Kikyou stood outnumbered. What could she do? Leave, now was no time to be foolish. She would come again. Again with an ally, she would make a pact with Naraku. Kikyou smiled and her dead eyes danced with death. She called her Soul gatherers and felt them wrap themselves around her body. She was going to need more souls to heal.

"Wait till you see what I plan to do when I exact my revenge against you and that bitch!" Kikyou yelled, "It will kill you both!" With that said, Kikyou disappeared into the moonless night.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusiga and knelt down to Kagome, who was still on her side trying to get air into her lungs. Kagome's eyes followed Inuyasha as he knelt down in front of her. Still breathing heavily she winced as Inuyasha picked her up. On her knees with her arms over his shoulders and her head once again in his neck. Inuyasha was one knee and he felt Kagome breathing on his neck, she winced and clutched his haori underneath his hair.

"Kagome I gotta get this arrow out of your back," Inuyasha began to rub her back

"O-okay, it hurts," Inuyasha blushed a bit as he moved down her back. He secured a grasp on the arrow. She gasped as more pain shot through her. Inuyasha began to pull on the arrow but Kagome stopped him.

"It hurts when you do that! Pull it out faster!" Kagome cried and tried hard not to cry. Inuyasha began to pull it out again and Kagome clenched her teeth. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yanked harder on the arrow, but could still not see the head. Finally as he pulled harder a flash of pure sliver was seen.

"Wait I can nearly see the head Kagome!"

"Hurry!" Yanking hard on the arrow it finally came free, and Kagome was breathing very heavily. Tossing the arrowhead aside he looked into the sky. It was too easy to get rid of Kikyou like that. She was scheming something; he knew it, but what? When he felt Kagome clutch his haori again he looked down at her back. The small hole there continued to gush blood. At that rate, he was afraid that she wasn't going to make it. _Kagome is a strong girl; I know she'll make it_. Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome with him. He was still feeling sick. Yet he could still feel a small trace of demon blood in him. _Keh! Probably to make sure I'm a half-breed, this will be interesting in the morning._

"Okay come on Kagome, on my back, now!" Inuyasha ordered. He gasped as he felt Kagome fall onto his back. Weakly she moved her legs so he could grasp them and moved her arms around his neck. Standing up and shifting her slightly, Inuyasha began to walk quickly with Kagome on his back. Sliding down the hill and walking quickly, Inuyasha kept an eye open for danger, though he didn't know what he could possibly do to protect them…to protect her. His eyes travelled to the girl resting her head on his shoulders. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Quickly turning his gaze ahead of him, he blushed. He had always had Kagome on his back when he was a half demon, and it never really bothered him, he liked having her on his back. But now that he was human again, his emotions were out of control. He hated it.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Thanks…" he felt Kagome snuggled her head into his neck, causing him to blush once more

"For what? I didn't really do anything…"

"You came to find me…and when _she_ was there, you didn't leave me to go to her…so thanks," Kagome whispered

"You're…welcome,"

"Inuyasha…my back hurts," Kagome closed her eyes

"We're almost there Kagome, just hold on…" Inuyasha wasn't going to let her die on him, not a chance. Walking into the main gates, Inuyasha got stares from the few remaining villagers that had decided to remain awake. Whispers started and that aggravated him. _Couldn't help but stare huh? I swear of there days I'm just gunna rip out their-…_

"Just ignore them Inuyasha," Kagome whispered then smiled. He heard her sigh as Kaede's hut came into view. He walked up to the cover for the door and saw the dim orange glow of the fire. Brushing past the cover he slipped in side.

* * *

Sango looked up to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome. She gasped when Inuyasha set her down near the fire. Inuyasha sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sango didn't understand. The two had grown very close over what happened to Inuyasha over the past month. Sango continued to watch as Inuyasha as he brushed the bangs from Kagome's tired eyes. She glanced over at Shippo who was asleep and she smiled It was for the best.

"Sango, where's Kaede?"

"Asleep why?" Sango looked over to Inuyasha

"Damn it all! Look it's a long story, Kagome was shot with an arrow and she needs it to be treated, think you could?"

"Of course Inuyasha, gimme a sec,"

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha stood up. Kagome looked up at him tiredly, he bent down and cupped her face in his hands. She smiled and nodded.

"Miroku?" Sango called over she shoulder, " I think he's outside. Why?"

"Cuz I'm joining him. Sango?"

"Ya?" She returned with supplies and sat down near Kagome

"Take care of her," Inuyasha walked out

"I will Inuyasha, I will," Sango whispered

* * *

Inuyasha never found Miroku. Growing weary of looking for him he returned to the hut. Glancing at the sky, he guessed that it had to mid morning. He grinned. Soon the sun would rise, and hopefully render this curse once again useless. Walking inside he found Sango asleep on her side and Kagome on her back a few feet to her left. Miroku was there too. Strange, he must have come in when Inuyasha was out looking for him. Inuyasha silently walked over to Kagome, who sat up when she heard him.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered when he sat down beside her. He pulled her into his lap and she smiled.

"You feeling better?" he whispered back.

"Ya I took an aspirin a while back, it's really helping," Kagome said. Inuyasha had no idea what and aspirin was, something undoubtly from her time that was to aid in healing. He felt Kagome yawn in the darkness and he smiled

"Get some sleep Kagome," Inuyasha tightened his hold on her waist

"The morning will come fast, then you'll be a half demon again," she tucked her head underneath his chin. And found herself drawn in by the mystical call of slumber

When Kagome felt restless, she opened her eyes. She was back on the floor. Strange. She was sure she had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap. She blushed a bit and looked out the window. Sunlight peaked through, not a lot, but enough to hopefully provoke the demon blood to strengthen itself again. Kagome was jostled from her thought by rummaging to her left. She turned her gaze to find Inuyasha searching through her bag. He hadn't noticed her yet. What he did pull out was a jagged knife that Sango had used the previous night in order to cut some gauze because Kagome had misplaced her scissors. She saw Inuyasha roll up his haori sleeves and bring the knife over his arm. Kagome widened her eyes. He was going to cut his arm! But…why?

* * *

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome hissed. Kagome widened her eyes. He was still human. But his hair was no longer the pure black it had been; it was lighter. Then she noticed him growling at her. Damn! Still human, with fangs? Inuyasha was human with fangs! _No_! Kagome thought!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed and she tackled him. He looked surprised, but he continued to growl at her. She wrestled with him and grabbed a hold of his hand. Inuyasha stared at her and he pushed her off of him. Kagome managed to slip the knife out of his grasp as she fell. Rubbing the back of her head she looked over at the rest of the group to see why they weren't helping her. Gone! They can't be gone! She needs their help! She felt Inuyasha knock her from behind and she gasped.

"Gimme back the knife!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome cried and she clutched the knife closer to her chest

"Cuz the Tetsusiga is too blunt," Inuyasha stood up and lifted up his sleeves. Kagome widened her eyes. His arm had cuts on them that were coloured crimson, however only some of them bled. _Why was he doing this_? Kagome looked Inuyasha over again. He was still human, but his hair it was more of a lighter black and he had his demon fangs.

"Please Inuyasha, tell me what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Kagome tired to hold back the tears. She needed to be strong, for herself and…Inuyasha too. She saw Inuyasha close his eyes and sit down. Kagome slowly crept up to him; she saw his eyes open again. She saw fear and bitterness. Resentment too. Did he really hate this form that much?

"It's the demon blood," Inuyasha sighed, he saw Kagome walk up to him again.

"What's wrong? It didn't work?"

"N-no, I feel it, I know it's there," Inuyasha looked at his arm, dry blood and cuts. "But, the blood it's constantly churning, it's really painful Kagome. That's why, I thought if I was able to draw the blood, it wouldn't be so painful."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha stared at her eyes, the gaze he received, confused him because he wasn't able to read it. There were too many emotions that danced across her bronzed eyes to pick them all out. He clasped his hand in hers and gave a weak smile. He could feel it, the demon blood, trying to strengthen itself out and even. He could feel the human blood not wanting to give in. That's what made it so painful. It felt like liquid fire running through his veins, a constant battle to even out the blood.

"Ah Lord Inuyasha, I can see that the transformation wasn't as fast as I had hoped," a voice on Kagome's shoulder, pried Inuyasha from his mind and he saw Kagome avert her gaze as well.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha growled. He felt the demon blood strengthen at his rage. In a swift motion, Inuyasha had Myoga in his fist. "You knew about this?!"

"Of course," Myoga said weakly

"Inuyasha let him breath!" Kagome's hand enclosed around his own. Inuyasha's face turned into a scowl and he let his grip loosen. "Myoga, is Inuyasha really a half demon again?"

"Yes," Myoga struggled out of Inuyasha's fist. "Unfortunately, the transformation will take a bit longer, only because the demon blood within Lord Inuyasha must re-strengthen itself."

"How long?" Inuyasha's hands disappeared in his sleeves

"Hopefully by then end of tonight," Myoga jumped on the ground

"Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha stood up

"I, have, well, business to attend to else where," Myoga darted out the door. Kagome also stood up. She appeared behind Inuyasha and sighed

"It'll be okay,"

"Hopefully," he muttered. However he could feel the strength return to him. His nose was becoming sharper, as was his hearing. He walked out the door. He didn't hear Kagome follow him. Good, because he wanted to be alone. He turned his direction to the forest of which he was named after. Glancing at the sun, he could tell it had to be late morning. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

He saw Sango sitting under the tree by the hut stroking Kirara's mane and Shippo was asleep in her lap. Miroku was beside her, his eyes closed. Probably meditating. He felt jealousy sting him. They were happy. They were going to have a family soon. Why was it easy for them and not for him? His demon side had wanted him to claim Kagome. But he, he didn't want to taint her. She was too pure. Half-breed. It didn't matter, she was too pure for him, she deserved someone like Koga, and at least he was a pure demon. Why did she pick him? Inuyasha walked up the hill to the God Tree and looked up. Like hell he was going to be able to make up there. So he settled by sitting on the ground. Hands disappeared and he closed his eyes. He had wanted to ask her, for the longest time. But he was afraid of the answer he would receive. Did she love him? He loved her and because of her strength, he was sitting on the fence again. Not truly a human, but not truly a demon. Caught in the middle. Tainted blood on both sides, yet she looked past all that, accepted him for who he was. Any form he took…but why? What had he done to deserve this? Should he ask her? What would she say? She was old enough now right? He thought harder. Thinking back on this situation, he cursed the Jewel and his thought of ever becoming a pure demon. Look how hard he had to fight to regain his sanity, to be able to control himself around Kagome and her powerful scent just to be able to be near her, to hold her in his arms. He loved her. But, she deserved someone better. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt these emotions when Kikyou was alive. Did he honestly care more for Kagome now? He thought back to the first time Kikyou had tried to persuade him into choosing the side of mortality.

"_Become…human?"_

"_There is a way. It's true you are also half demon, but you are also half human, if you use the Jewel to become human, then the Jewel would cease to exist. I would be free of my duties and be able to live a normal life, a life with you…"_

"_I-I don't know,"_

"_We could live our lives together…"_

That memory was so distant now. Faded along by Kikyou's treacheries and deceit. Her bitterness of him and of Kagome. Kagome, he knew it fuelled Kikyou's hate, because Kagome was replacing her in his affections. True, he would die for Kagome. The fire in his veins caught his breath and he opened his eyes. His nose was getting stronger, so was his hearing. He felt a top his head, no they weren't there, so he felt his human ears. They were pointed, that had to be a good sign. Leaning back again the tree again and closing his eyes, he thought about the past month. Like hell. How was it that sometimes his mind on focused on the killing of people and claiming Kagome, and the next minuet, he was able to think straight? Did he truly need her that much? He glanced down at Tetsusiga. The Fangblade. It did more then it was led to believe. How powerful was his father, and did he really love his mother that much? Why had his father entrusted the Fangblade to him when Sesshoumaru could have gotten it? The link to his sanity, there was much to his past that he didn't understand. Not that he cared or anything, it was more curiosity, that's it. Inuyasha gave a small yawn. This was going to take forever. He thought about last night. Kikyou, why did she escape? Plan? What plan? He would not let her kill Kagome though. Never. She was too important to him. But, why did he trust her so much? He trusted Kikyou didn't he? Naraku was right. He didn't. He understood now.

"_Tell me Inuyasha. If you truly trusted Kikyou, then why were you so easily deceived? Had you truly trusted one another then that incident would have been nothing to either of you. You would have the courage to talk to one another, instead, she bound you to a tree…how pathetic," _

"_Shut the fuck up Naraku. You tricked us,"_

He had loved Kikyou, but not the kind of love he had for Kagome. He loved Kikyou out loneliness; he felt that Kikyou sort of had the same life he did. It was the only time he had loved another human, besides his mother. It was the first time Inuyasha had ever agreed Naraku. The relationship was, in reality, unloving. It was more a love of desolation. Kikyou never really loved him; he was only her tool in becoming a normal woman. That thought sickened him. He yawned again. Again he felt the fire in his veins burn. He leaned forward and looked at his hands, it was good to see that he claws had returned. Standing up and stretching he looked that the God Tree again. He could feel his strength doubling, so he decided to give it a shot. Staring up at the enormous branches he jumped up, feeling the demon surge through him he made it high up and settled himself on one of the inviting branches. It felt good to do that again. Stretching out on the branched he looked at the sky through the canopy of leaves and branches. The sun was ascending higher, afternoon would soon peak, then all he had to do was survive the afternoon hours, and then hopefully by nightfall, he would be himself again. He had done a lot of thinking these past hours, and he needed to talk to Kagome right away, he needed to ask her. He was nervous of her response. What would she say? He hoped the answer would be positive…he really loved her. Inuyasha turned on his side and felt his eyes droop. He yawned again and decided that maybe sleeping would help melt the afternoon hours away.

* * *

"Kagome, dinner is ready," Sango called. Kagome was staring out the window and didn't hear Sango calling her. "Kagome!"

"Hn?" Kagome blinked her eyes and turned to Sango. Her stomach had grown in the past weeks. _It must be torture on her_. Kagome smiled, _but her reward will be so amazing. I hope it's a girl, for Sango's sake._ Snapping out of her thoughts she meekly answered. "Ya?"

"Dinner is ready. Aren't you hungry?"

"I am Sango!" Shippo ran up and got a bowl. He sat down and smiled

"Actually, I was kinda worried about Inuyasha, I haven't seen him all day, I'll eat after I find him, and I hope that's okay,"

"Of course it is Kagome," Miroku said, "We understand."

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon," Kagome waved and exited the hut. Where should she start looking? Where else? The God Tree of course.

* * *

It no longer hurt. The blood crying in his veins, it had stopped. He opened his eyes. They weren't as sharp as they normally were. Perhaps his eyes were still violet in colour, he hoped that that wouldn't last much longer. Turning on his back he stared through the trees, night. Blackness greeted him. Night. He felt like himself again, normal. Well as normal as being a half-breed would allow him to be. That's when he smelt her. The sweet jasmine mixed with a hint of cinnamon. Good to see his nose was working. He heard her called his name softly. Good his hearing was working like normal too.

"Inuyasha…?" he needed to see her, so he jumped down from the housing branches and landed in front of her. She smiled at him. He stared at her and she merely shook her head.

"It really worked Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome moved towards him

_Am I okay?_ She must have ment when he told her of the constant blood battle in his veins. "Fine," he answered

"Your eyes, they aren't golden," Kagome stated

"Probably change soon," Inuyasha sat down on the ground. He was happy when Kagome sat down beside him.

"I'm glad,"

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha looked at her

"For what?" Kagome answered

"For helping me become a half breed again,"

"Don't use that word," Kagome crossed her arms and stared at him

"What word?"

"Half breed, I don't like it, that's not what you are,"

"C'mon Kagome, honestly, that's what I am," blushed at her, he couldn't believe what she had just said

"No, you're a half demon, not a half breed, there's a difference," Kagome sighed, "It's degrading, you're a half demon."

"Fine, thanks," Inuyasha turned his gaze towards Kagome.

"I'm glad you're happy again Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and stood up. "Dinner's ready, come and eat."

No she couldn't leave, not yet. Inuyasha stood up with and grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned around with confusion in her eyes. Inuyasha moved forward and captured her in a hug. Kagome's eyes widened and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. When he finally pulled away he looked at her and she smiled. Grinning evilly he brought his lips to her own and heard a faint gasp escape from her. Seizing the opportunity his tongue went in her mouth and explored every inch of it. He felt Kagome break apart and he saw her flustered cheeks.

Kagome stared up at him. She couldn't believe what he had just done. She grinned as she found herself staring at golden eyes. But there was something in his eyes that drew her in. She could tell he wanted to ask her something; she needed to tell him first, she had been holding it in for to long now. But would he react the same way? He had to…Kagome took a deep breath and stated simply:

"Inuyasha, I love you," there she had said it. Well, what would the response be? He had to love her! He had to!

"I love you too Kagome," Kagome felt her heart melt and she went up for another kiss. Now was his turn to pull back first and Kagome stared at him. His eyes told her more. He wanted to have her; she could see it, in his eyes and face. Was she ready? To be his? She was old enough.

She felt his arm slip around her waist and tighten. His eyes pleaded with her, she WAS ready. Kagome nodded, then smiled. His eyes clouded over with mischief and grinned evilly. She felt him turn her neck to the side and felt his fangs brush over her neck. Feeling a little nervous she widened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered

"I gotta mark you…so no one else can have you, to show you're mine," he whispered back into her neck. His hot breath sent a chill down her spine.

"Okay…won't hurt right?"

"For a second only," Inuyasha answered. He felt her nod. Good. He turned his attention back to her neck. Slowly his fangs pierced her neck and she gasped. Wanting to hurry, he brought his fangs down her neck, putting enough pressure to make sure it would scar. Small trails of blood ran down from the mark, so he used his tongue to clean up the blood from her neck and she moaned. She pulled away from him and her hand went to her neck. But he stopped her by grabbing it. He only shook his head. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Kagome leaned up for another kiss. His hands traveled from her waist to her middle where he proceeded to kiss her middle. She was truly his. No could take her away from him. He saw Kagome shrink down to his level where she brought his lips to meet hers.

* * *

"Miroku I'm kinda worried about Kagome, do you think she's okay?" Sango turned from the window and looked at Miroku.

"I'm sure she is fine. Remember, she is with Inuyasha, he will not let anything happen to her,"

"I guess you're right,"

"Come Sango, let's get some sleep, try not to worry," Miroku got up and help Sango sit down. "Good night Sango, I love you."

"Me too," Sango reached up for a kiss. When she received one, she lay on her side and stared at the ceiling. Finally feeling the call of sleep she gave in.

* * *

Almost there... I hope this helps! R/R plz 


	10. Demonic Lust Chapter 10

Something cold hit his face. There, again. Water? Inuyasha opened his eyes; rain had fallen from the heavens and was already quickening its pace. He moaned, great, now they had to bolt for the hut. He gently shook Kagome awake beside me. Her eyes opened tiredly and she yawned a bit.

"W-what is it?"

"It's raining, c'mon, put your clothes on, we gotta run for the hut," Inuyasha tossed Kagome for her already soaked blue shirt. She caught it a put it on. She reached for her pants and sighed. She hated the rain now. Kagome started to look around where she was sitting. Looking up at Inuyasha as he donned the white shirt, she asked

"I can't find my other sock,"

"What?"

"You know the things I wear on my feet,"

"Never mind, come on, I don't want to get soaked," Inuyasha sniffed the air. He stopped at looked at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome stood up

"N-nothing," it was wishful thinking, it couldn't possibly be the right smell. "C'mon, get on my back, it'll be faster." He felt Kagome climb on and he began to run. Still the smell followed them. _But it couldn't possibly be what I think it is…can it?_

* * *

Reaching the hut in time, both Inuyasha and Kagome were soaked. Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and they both entered the hut. Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo's heads all turned in their direction. Shippo ran over and jumped into Kagome's outstretched arms. Inuyasha walked past her and sat down.

"Inuyasha, you're a half demon again," Sango smiled

"Ya, so?" Inuyasha said

"We're just happy for ye Inuyasha, that is all," Kaede smiled

"Whatever,"

"Kagome why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Shippo inquired and smelt her again

"I-I umm well," Kagome felt her face redden and she looked over at Inuyasha, whose face was also red

"Don't ask questions runt," Inuyasha's hands disappeared

"B-but,"

"So what did you guys do exactly?" Miroku asked as he watched Kagome sit down beside Inuyasha

"None of your damned business,"

"Ohhh, I see," Miroku looked at Sango who had wide eyes. "Well I really d-…"

"Shut up about it," Inuyasha warned

"They did what Miroku?" Shippo jumped off Kagome and ran to Miroku

"You see Shippo-…"

"Miroku! Not in front of Shippo!" Sango said frantic

"Would all of you shut your damned mouths?" Inuyasha growled. Again he smelt it. And it was coming from Kagome. He swallowed a lump in his throat. _Well, that was fast. Oh I hope she wont kill me for this…_

* * *

He was wrong. He had been lied to, deceived, tricked and fooled. For the smell was gone once afternoon had peaked. The rain had ceased, so he went outside to get some fresh air and to think. The God Tree was the only place where the solitude was welcoming. He couldn't help but feel sad. His nose had tricked him, brought his hopes up then crashed them down. He smirked, so what else was new? It happened every time, now he knew why he never had any hope in the first place. He'd better stop trying. Anyway, what was he to do now? Kagome was his; nothing could take her away from him, yet he was bored. He shook his head lightly to get his head clear. So he thought about Naraku. Why had he been so quiet for this long? Was he beginning to finally weaken? He felt his anger rise. _That bastard was probably just waiting for me to make my move. He's up to something I know it. But what_? All Inuyasha knew was Naraku needed to be defeated. Too much suffering had been caused on his account. _Miroku… I need to slay Naraku before Miroku's air void swallowed him up, hopefully not before the monk's pup is born. Sango wouldn't be able to go on. Not only for them, but for me too. I'll slay him and avenge Kikyou's death_… Inuyasha sat up straighter. Did he really want to avenge her after what she did to Kagome? Kikyou's coldness had doubled; her revenge more real and her lies, ever growing more dangerous. He knew that she too was up to something, but Inuyasha was afraid that the moment he found out, it would be too late. Something could happen to his friends, to his mate, and somehow, the blame would fall on him, the guilt would mount up until it ripped him apart. Inuyasha stared through the massive God leaves as he tried to search the sky for an answer, but found nothing.

_Naraku, Kikyou, what are you two planning to do to us?_

* * *

Eyes stared out the narrow window. Purple clouds rose up from the ground and into the poison sky. Intrigued by the powerful presence, he got up and began to head towards the front gate. _Interesting that you have chosen to come here now woman, after what you have promised. Why have you come village Priestess?_

"Naraku, where are you going?" she inquired.

"No where Kagura, it's business, attend to the castle for a moment,"

"Whatever," Kagura tucked her fan inside her kimono sleeve and continued to sit in the corner sulking.

Naraku walked out of the room and into the dimly lit, narrow halls to his castle and took a sharp left turn. Walking past the tons of corpses that litter the halls he directed his attention to the right turn that he crossed. Darkness met his vision, followed by the odd frail candle light. He stopped and smiled. What _could she possibly want from me_? As Naraku neared the main doors, his curiosity had increased and he felt a longing to know. Pushing open the doors and standing on the stone balcony he watched as the purple miasma swirled into the sky, creating toxic smells that would be sure to kill off any intruders. Suddenly averting his gaze to strong aura that met his senses, his mouth curved into a smile. He saw her walk out of the miasma, the purple clouds rolled off her, seeming to do know harm to her at all. But, then again, she was dead. As she neared him, he saw the look etched in her eyes. Revenge, death and torture. Naraku grinned. He would help this tragic woman find the retribution she sought after for so long. He would help her kill Inuyasha and Kagome. As she approached him she gave a small smile.

"Naraku,"

"Kikyou, what a surprise,"

"Hardly, I have come to seek assistance Naraku. And you are the only strong enough demon that also seeks Inuyasha's blood," Kikyou stopped before Naraku and grinned slightly.

"Tell me of your plan, My Lady Kikyou," Naraku replied, eyes narrowing

"I need you to seek the assistance of…"

* * *

"Inuyasha? Are you up there? Come down!"

The gentleness of her voice pried him away from his thoughts and he turned his gaze down to the ground. He saw her circling around the tree trying to spot him. He was too far up; she stopped once and placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha sniffed the air; just to be sure…no it was no longer there. He sighed sadly and gently answered:

"What?" he saw her turn around and tilt her head from side to side to try and spot him. He merely shook his head and tilted his head so he was sure she could see it. Once she spotted him, her eyes lit up and she smiled. _She would have never known_…he shook his head; he needed to stop thinking negatively. Late afternoon light played with her features as it casted shadows around her lips, making them even more desirable. Her bronzed eyes shone brightly and he found himself blushing.

"There you are! I came to tell you that I need to go home. I ran out of clean clothes,"

"Home?" it sounded like Inuyasha was debating his answer

"You can come if you like, I'd kind of like to stay home for a day or so to see my family," Kagome smiled "Please come with me."

"Okay, fine, I'll come," Inuyasha jumped off the branch and landed in front of her. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. He watched her reach up to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her lips to meet his own.

"You know, that's really gross," a voice from Kagome's shoulder caused Inuyasha's eyes to widen and he broke apart. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and blushed. Shippo's young green eyes were wide and he had an evil grin on his face. "So that's why you smell like Inuyasha, Kagome." As he went from Kagome's shoulder the top of Inuyasha's head

"Back off," Inuyasha growled. Kagome, sensing a fight responded by nodding her head:

"Shippo, Inuyasha and I are going my Era for a few days, when you go back to the village, can tell you tell that to Miroku and Sango please?"

"Sure Kagome!" Shippo jumped down from Inuyasha's head and began to run down the small dirt road that leads from the Well to the small village. "You guys stay out of trouble." Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at his comment and Shippo simply rolled his eyes at them and continued to run.

"C'mon Inuyasha," Kagome turned her attention towards the Well.

"I'm coming,"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit depressed today," Kagome looked him over

Now what? He couldn't possibly tell her that earlier on in the day she had been pregnant. She would be devastated. "Ya I'm fine," he found himself answering before he even thought of what he wanted to say. Kagome smiled and took his hand and they both began to walk towards the Well.

"Are you sure-..."

"Yes I'm fine," Inuyasha said, aggravated, as they jumped over the Well's edge and were thrown five hundred years into the future.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the Well with Kagome on his back and she sighed. _No matter what Inuyasha tells me I know something is wrong with him today. I mean it was so early when he all of a sudden got up and left. What's up with him today?_ She felt Inuyasha crouch down and Kagome slid off of him. He began to walk forward and Kagome and a slight jump in order to catch up with him. Kagome watched him climb the stairs with his head bent and she reluctantly followed him. He stopped and waited for her to open the door, which she eventually did. The door creaked slightly and Kagome pushed it open more. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind Inuyasha, Kagome removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen. She saw her mother sitting at the table slipping on her shoes and quickly stood up. Seeing Kagome and Inuyasha standing behind her she smiled warmly.

"Hi Kagome, Inuyasha,"

"Hi mom," Kagome smiled and she heard Inuyasha mumble a small 'hello'

Then she saw Sota brush past her, in a hurry he gave her a small hug. "Mom I'm gunna be late! Where's Grandpa?"

"I'm right here Sota," Kagome turned around to find her Grandfather glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha in turn was now glaring at her grandfather. Kagome sighed and shook her head. Those two hadn't gotten along since day one. They acted so childish sometimes.

"Where are you guys going to?" Kagome asked

"Sota has a play that's tonight, so we're going to see it. I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know that you would be home today, I would have saved you tickets,"

"That's okay mom," Kagome smiled, though a bit hurt, "Just take lots of pictures."

"Will do," she smiled and showed Kagome her camera

"C'mon mom, I'm gunna be late," Sota whined and tugged on her jacket

"Okay Sota. Kagome you'll make dinner I trust?"

"Yup Mom, have fun, good luck Sota!" Kagome smiled and gave him a small hug. "Later Grandpa!"

"Good-bye Kagome," he merely nodded at Inuyasha who gave the same response

"Bye Inuyasha!" Sota called

"Good-bye Inuyasha," Kagome's mother waved a bit

"Ya, ah, later," Inuyasha mumbled

The door slammed quickly and Kagome heard the car start. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was staring at the ground. Hearing the car pull out, Kagome walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, however, Inuyasha continued to stand. Kagome was starting to get a bit worried, why was he acting like this? Something must have happened to him, but he wouldn't tell her. _So is he just gunna keep it all inside_? Kagome decided that enough was enough; she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Inuyasha?" he looked up at her, sadness was evident along with guilt? "What's up with you today? You're not okay, I know you're not."

"Just leave it alone will ya? I ain't gunna tell you," Inuyasha crossed his arms and anger appeared in his eyes. He shook his head and closed his eyes

"Why not?" Kagome retorted

"Cuz, I don't feel like it, and besides I don't want you to know," Inuyasha shot back opening his eyes again.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome nodded and stood up. "Fine," She walked over to the stove and turned it on. She felt Inuyasha appear behind her and wrap his arms around her middle.

"It's my own problem and I don't want you to get worried over it,"

"I can't help it," Kagome whispered "Are you hungry? I'll make ramen."

"Sure," Inuyasha let her go and tried his best not to tell her everything. Now was not the time. There would be other times, and he shouldn't dwell on this one. He could always make it up. He grinned evilly and Kagome turned her attention to the playful smirk that covered his features.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and grinned

"You'll see. Ahh, that lid thing is starting to-…"

"Oh!" Kagome cried and Inuyasha saw her fiddle with a knob on the stove. Deciding not to ask, Inuyasha merely took a seat at the inviting table and sighed. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and shook her head. Then she thought of something. Turning her attention back to the stove she smiled. She knew how to cheer him up.

Inuyasha yawned slightly and looked at Kagome again. She was still busy making their dinner. His head fell into his arms and he began to feel tired. A sudden clunck on the table, made Inuyasha look up through his bangs. Kagome smiled warmly and pointed to his bowl. Raising his head and staring at it, he sighed.

"Eat something I don't think you've eaten all day,"

"Fine," Inuyasha sat up straighter

Silence followed. Kagome knew it was awkward. After all, he had claimed her, yet, it was, well, still the same. She felt a bit saddened, he did love her right? She knew he did because, well, they did things together that Inuyasha had never done with Kikyou. To Kagome, that made her feel wanted, like she belonged with Inuyasha. She side glanced in his direction, eating in silence. She shook her head. Feeling her gaze on him Inuyasha looked up and raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"It's nothing," Kagome shook her head again. Inuyasha shrugged and went back to eating. Kagome finished soon afterwards and pushed the chair out from behind her. Walking the small distance to the sink she turned the tap on. Watching the warm water fill the small bowl, Kagome soon dumped it out and left it in the sink. She felt Inuyasha over her shoulder and she turned around. He handed her the bowl and again Kagome watched as it filled with water, then again she dumped it. Kagome wanted a shower, she yearned for one. She felt like she hadn't showered in days. She could trust Inuyasha alone for at least a few minuets right?

"I'm gunna take a shower okay? Will you be okay by yourself for a few minuets?" Kagome took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" he rolled his eyes

"Well I just thought, never mind," Kagome opened the door to her room and walked inside. Still no matter how many times Inuyasha had been inside her room, he always felt heat rise in his cheeks. Everything in her room smelled of her. Everything. He watched her go to her closet and pull out a pair of black pants and a white sleeves shirt. He figured that the only way the shirt would stay on was by the two white straps at the top. It looked like they were to sit on her shoulders. She grabbed a towel next and then Kagome turned her gaze to him.

"Okay, well, are you sure you won't be bored at all? I won't be that long," Kagome asked

"I'll be fine," Inuyasha sat down on her bed and looked around her room

"See you soon," Kagome smiled and Inuyasha nodded. He heard the bathroom door shut down the hall and the signal of the water.

* * *

Kagome shook off her pale blue shirt that she had worn for the past two days. It had a bit of mud on it and it was wrinkled. Pulling down her jeans and tossing them in the corner, she jumped in the shower and sighed. Cupping her hands and allowing the water to reside in her hands, when she had enough, Kagome splashed it on her face and rubbed her hands up and done her face. Blinking back the water droplets, Kagome reached on the shelf and found her shampoo. Clicking open the bottle she poured some onto her hands. Funny how taking a shower was now a simple task that required no thinking at all. Usually Kagome always thought in the shower. But now, she really didn't feel like it, like it took more effort then she really wanted to give. Rubbing the cinnamon hinted shampoo in her hands she lathered her hair and scrubbed away all the dirt and grime. Standing back under the shower's head she felt the shampoo run down her back and the sides of her face. _Welcoming_, she thought. Running her hands over her hair to make sure that all of the stuff was gone, she continued to add the other rinse to her hair. Massaging it gently into her head she sighed. It felt really good to be clean again. Not to mention she still felt a bit sore. Blushing at her last thought, Kagome continued to stand under the shower's head and let the water pour onto her. Next she found her soap and she clicked open the small blue bottle. Funny, this one smelled like rain, but it was a sweet smelling rain. Pouring it onto her hands, Kagome ran it over her left arm, then her right one. She rubbed it along her middle, and then bending over she got her legs.

Kagome went back up and got along her neck and chest. Turning around to face the shower, Kagome embraced the warm water the ran over her body and allowed the soap to fall off of her. Blinking her eyes Kagome turned around and twisted the knobs that controlled the water's flow. Pushing aside the curtain, Kagome reached for her fuzzy white towel. Drying off her legs, arms and middle, she wrapped it around herself. Stepping out of her shower, Kagome positioned herself in front of the large bathroom mirror. She reached for her brush and ran it through her hair. She watched as her ebony locks were pulled away from being wrapped around her neck. That's when she noticed the large pink scar along her neck. Kagome reached up and touched it.

"_I gotta mark you…to show you're mine…"_

Inuyasha's words rang through out her mind. _So he marked me. Is that how demons show their affections? _Kagome let her hand fall to her side and she smiled faintly. Well at least it proved that she was his. Did he even think of doing that with Kikyou? She knew Kikyou was still special to him; maybe she could convince him to go after Naraku again. After all, the last time they did that, they were able to steal the Jewel back from Kagura, after she had been sent to retrieve it. Kagome brushed more hair out of her eyes. Very lucky break, not to mention, the rest of the shards were around her neck, in the simple glass bottle that been stolen from her a million times. Kagome remembered fitting the rest together, watching the Jewel glow pink, she felt the Jewel's aura become free of all evil intentions. Purity ran through it once more. Just like it had when Kikyou had protected it with her life though the Jewel's yearning to be found had caused Kikyou's early demise. Kagome slipped on her warm pants and reached down for her shirt.

Yes, Kikyou was a tragic woman. Kagome truly did feel sorry for her. But, she needed to let go of the past, Inuyasha had changed since Kagome first woke him up, he was, well, very different. He had people that cared for him. She cared for him, and she proved it when she helped him when he was full demon. Life had a funny way of making everything work out in the end. Strange. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had feelings for her, she just never knew how deep. But she understood once his demon counterpart had insisted that she was his. The way he had kissed her, Kagome knew that he wanted her. Her hand went back up to the scar that ran along her neck. So this mark meant that no one would be able to touch her? Koga had said that that would be expected. Demon laws right? Kagome felt confused. Were these laws written down or something? Throwing her t-shirt over her, Kagome picked up her dirty clothes and threw them into the wicker basket beside her sink. It felt so nice to be clean again. She turned away from her reflection and opened the door. Walking down the hall she suddenly realized, there was no point of having a shower, when she was just going to be having one in the morning. She hung her head. Why didn't she think ahead?

* * *

Inuyasha glanced up as he heard the door open. Kagome walked in with the towel over her arms. She smelled like cinnamon and sweet rain. He watched her throw the towel thing into her closet and she sat down beside him. She smelled amazing.

"You smell really good," Inuyasha stated

"Thanks," Kagome smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Knowing where she wanted to go, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. She responded and his eyes widened. Not wanting to be out done, Inuyasha began to run his hands down her sides and he felt her nod her head. She broke apart first, Kagome looked into his eyes and nodded. She wanted to. With her mere nod, it seemed to brighten up his damp mood and he smiled. Kagome reached up and pulled on his collar bringing him down on her. Kissing him passionately, Inuyasha was beginning to feel outdone; he wouldn't let that happen, so he kicked up a notch. _Good thing it was summer,_ Kagome thought, _I'm gunna be tired after this_!

"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome get up now! I'm coming upstairs!" a voice hollered followed by a sound of footsteps. Kagome's eyes shot open and she blinked. Glancing at her clock her eyes widened. 11:35! How could they sleep that long? _Uh oh, mom's coming._

"Inuyasha?"

"Hn? W-what is it?" he mumbled

"My mother is coming,"

Feeling the sleep suddenly gone from him, Inuyasha shot up and looked at her. "You serious? Shit!"

"Yup. She's coming up the stairs," Kagome felt around on the ground for her pants. Feeling them halfway under her bed she reached them and brought them up onto the bed. She slipped them on and looked around for her shirt. She looked at Inuyasha who had already begun to slip on the white shirt. _Wow, he's dressed fast_. Kagome spotted the shirt on her desk chair. Standing up her grabbing in a hurry, she just put it on when a knock on her door made her look up. Not waiting to be answered she opened it. Kagome looked at her mother and smiled

"Morning mom," Kagome smiled sweetly, she had her clothes on, and that was the most important part

"Morning," she looked around the room, nothing unusual appeared, Inuyasha was in the corner standing and stretching. He looked tired, Kagome too looked tired, and nothing seemed strange, so she left it. "There are pancakes downstairs if you want some."

"Great, we'll be down in a second," Kagome said as she mother turned around and shut the door behind her. Kagome sighed.

"That was too close," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha nodded "You hungry?"

"Ya,"

"Okay, well, let's go downstairs and eat," Kagome opened the door and she suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"Go on without me, I gotta just open my curtains," Kagome went back in her room and she hear Inuyasha walk down the stairs. Going over to her window, she drew back the curtains and watched as the sunlight poured onto her face. Then she felt cramping in her stomach. It wouldn't be _that_ cuz she had just had _it_ a few weeks before. Her stomach really hurt. It kind of made her feel sick. Maybe she was just hungry. Shrugging it off she walked out of her room and she went down the stairs and into the sweet smelling kitchen.

"Morning Kagome," her grandfather said as he looked up from his paper.

"Morning Grandpa," Kagome sat across from Inuyasha who suddenly shot his head up at her movements. Her mother sat down beside her.

"Kagome are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Ya I'm fine, my stomach hurts though, maybe it's because I'm hungry," Kagome smiled and poured the syrup that was beside her and dumped it onto her pancakes. Inuyasha had his head down and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Kagome felt the sickness again. Nausea. What was making her feel so sick? She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at his food. _What's gotten into him?_ Kagome touched her stomach and it felt a bit tender. _That's weird; it hurts…Am I getting sick_?

_Not again, why does my nose do this to me. It's the same smell as before. No I will not fall for it this time. She isn't, and I know it. But Kagome now feels the affects a bit. No, it will be gone by this afternoon. Kagome isn't pregnant!_

* * *

Hey Guys, i really chopped this story down huh? Hopefully the chapter should be up by the end of the week! Enjoy! 


	11. Demonic Lust Chapter 11

Hi all, here a fresh chapter. I know some of you are confused as to why my story has only 10 chapters now. I didn that cuz i felt that my beginning chapter werent long enough, so i decided to combine the chapters. Dont worry, everything is the same, i even tried to fix some of my spelling errors. New Chapter! enjoy it!

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Darkness met her eyes and it was relief. Her room was hot and sticky, so she kicked off her blanket. Reaching a hand to her head, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Sweat met her hand and she sighed. _Ohh my head, what happened?_ She tried to sit up more but a powerful pain in her stomach made her groan again.

"You shouldn't move you know," a deep voice in the corner shifted turned her gaze and she stared ahead. She caught sight of his red haori and she sighed. But how did she get into her room? All Kagome remembered doing was getting up from the kitchen table after eating, the rest was a blur, she didn't remember anything.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya?" he opened his eyes. After what happened to Kagome, he doubted whether she should be moving at all.

"What…happened?" Kagome sat up again

"You fainted…after you got up from eating," Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome's bed. Her eyes clouded over with confusion. Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Really? I don't remember anything…" Kagome rubbed her head. What had caused her to faint…what…caused it?

"Are you feeling any better?" Inuyasha asked, avoiding her question completely

"No, now my head and stomach hurt," Kagome sighed "What's wrong with me?"

Inuyasha didn't want to field that question, he knew what was wrong with her. But it would pass, just like last time. He was being tricked again and there was nothing to it, he wouldn't be drawn in. But the smell was much stronger then last time, much stronger. And that didn't give a promise of disappearance. He was beginning to get a bit nervous, but why, shouldn't he be happy?

"Inuyasha, you okay? You look like you're zoning out,"

"Hn? Ya, I'm fine," Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her tired eyes still shone and sweat covered her forehead. Kagome reached over and grabbed her hand in his own. Her face was pale and she sighed. She glanced over at her clock.

"11:26? What! Oh, that long?"

"You're not tired?"

"Are you kidding? I was out for half the day!"

"But you really should get some rest, you're not well," Inuyasha looked at her. Her face had a scowl on it

"You're being over protective again," Kagome pouted

"Can't help it, get some rest,"

"I can't, my stomach hurts too much, and I know we don't have nay medicine that'll take away the pain. You think Kaede might?"

Inuyasha sighed. She was being unreasonable. Not to mention a bit snappy with him. Great another sign to say that this time it was gunna stick. He sighed again in defeat. He didn't want to be sat by her; she could be pretty nasty with those commands. He swallowed.

"Fine, get up, we'll go," Inuyasha stood up. He just wanted her to rest. He scowled. He saw Kagome get up and she stopped. Inuyasha looked her over and he raised an eyebrow.

"I t-think I'm gunna-…" Kagome widened her eyes and ran to her door. She threw it open and Inuyasha heard her feet pounding on the hardwood floor. Running out after her, he saw the door slam, followed by a horrible gagging sound. He heard Kagome coughing and her gasping for air. He banged on the door.

"Kagome!" he got no answer, only more coughing. Then he heard the sound of running water. "Kagome!"

"W-what?" finally an answer passed through the door

"What?! Are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine, I'm okay," Kagome said, though Inuyasha could hardly pick it out, it sounded muffled. He slumped again the wall till he could go down no further, till he met the ground. Still the water was running. _Not good, this isn't good. Not like last time, it's gunna stick; I know it will._ Inuyasha swallowed. _So let it begin_. He sighed. _She isn't gunna like me being so over protective of her now._ His hands disappeared in his sleeves and he closed his eyes. _Not good_…He heard the door open and he looked up. Kagome was standing there, looking tired. He stood up and he felt his ears fall. Kagome gave a small giggle.

"That's it you're not feeling well, so your staying here," Inuyasha began to push her down the hall. He gripped her shoulders hard and he could feel her trying to get out of his grasp. _Tough luck. I don't want her to get worse._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, she felt something in her snap and she suddenly felt really irritated. So she released all the fury on the only person close enough to her, "Sit boy!" all the pressure on her back went crashing to the ground. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha face planted in the ground. He muttered a few inaudible words and then slowly picked himself off the ground. Kagome, expecting him to lash out at her for sitting him, was surprised when he said nothing at all. Kagome widened her eyes. _He must be getting sick, cuz he always, always get mad at me when I sit him, what's going on_? Suddenly all of her anger was gone, she felt so bad for sitting him, and she threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha looked surprised. _Oh great, out of control emotions,_ he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me, I don't what happened. I really don't! I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried

"It's fine, okay, I'm not mad at you,"

"I'm still going to Kaede's," Kagome whispered

"Oh no you're not," Inuyasha shot

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned "Don't make me say it…"

"Fine," He growled and let her go,

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the Well, Inuyasha jumped up with Kagome still on his back. Landing on the ground he let her slip off his back and they both started to walk. Darkness surrounded them and then suddenly all went quiet. Inuyasha stopped and he grabbed Kagome around her waist and brought her closer to his chest. He sniffed and then growled; he held Kagome closer. He looked behind him, beside him, all around, but still he found nothing. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. There! Behind him! He could hear it faintly, the pounding of its feet hitting the ground, the intake of air and the soft growling. It was coming in fast. He needed to get Kagome to safety…she could get hurt; he wouldn't let that happen, _not now_…

"Kagome go," Inuyasha let her go

"Where?"

"To the village stupid!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say 'it'," Kagome warned, that same anger she had felt in her earlier was back and she couldn't control her temper.

"Shut it and run!" Inuyasha yelled again. He barely had time to check to see if she was running before he felt a sword pierce through his shoulder. Gasping and falling to his knees Inuyasha looked behind him to see a bright green eyes staring at him and a smug grin. _A fox demon_. The demon pulled his sword out of his shoulder and Inuyasha fell forward. _Can't move_…His vision began to get blurry.

Then felt the demon call out to him. It was trying to rid the human blood in him once again. He wouldn't succumb to the demon's call. He would do it with Tetsusiga. After all he hadn't used his sword in so long and he was itching to use it. But the demon's calls were becoming too difficult to disregard, quickly he allowed himself to hear just what the demon wanted to say.

**Release me; I'll save us both**

_N-no…_

"You're weak half-breed, I shall take pleasure in killing your bitch," Inuyasha heard the distant voice of the demon. The voice surrounded him from every angle, yet he couldn't pinpoint the real location. Then it all stopped. Though whispers started… He could faintly heat it, the voice again. Then he heard the footsteps of running. That fucking demon was gunna get Kagome if he didn't get up, but it stung…it hurt to move…

**You heard what he's gunna do to Kagome; release me!**

_No, I will not…_

**Fuck! You want him to kill her?! She's pregnant and you can't even get up! Let me the fuck out!!**

_I can't trust you! Not after what happened! You could kill her! I won't let you unless Tetsusiga was ripped away from me! You'll lay dormant till then!_

**Fine, I'll remember that the next time you need my help…**

All of a sudden the demon's presence was gone. Good. He almost gave in. It was enticing. But he wasn't sure if the demon would stop afterwards. Scary thought. Slowly he picked himself up and drew the Tetsusiga where it instantly transformed into the Fangblade. It stung when he moved forward. He wouldn't let that demon get Kagome! Never! He began to run in the direction Kagome had taken. Then he smelt her sweet blood. _No_! Inuyasha tried to run faster, but he felt no difference. He heard the demon mocking him in all corners of his mind, followed by the lingering sound of 'let me out…'

Inuyasha ran on until he smelt the demon's foul smell. He saw a figure lying down on the dirt path. He growled…Kagome! He saw the demon bending over her, with his sword and her neck. He was so close just a bit farther… that's when the demon began to smell Kagome. Stopping and turning his head, Inuyasha didn't understand. Not wanting to take any chances, Inuyasha began to run again.

"Wind-…" Inuyasha stopped. He couldn't use the Wind Scar; the blasts could hit Kagome. He lowered his sword and saw the demon turn its gaze to him. It jumped off Kagome and stared in shock. Then it turned its head and stared at Inuyasha.

"You're, you're a half dog demon aren't you?" the demon sheathed its sword and lowered its hands to its side

"Depends on whose asking," Inuyasha growled

"Answer the question," the demon growled back

"Ya, why'd you wanna know?"

"Is she your mate?" the demon pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Would you stopping fucking doing that? Answer the damn question!"

"What are you gunna do when I tell you?"

"Answer me!" the fox yelled, narrowing his eyes, making them darker

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusiga and answered "Yes," He finally understood where this was going. He grinned.

The fox widened its eyes "And she is pregnant isn't she?"

Inuyasha smirked "Yes,"

"I…understand," the fox demon ran past Inuyasha who was still grinning. So other demons could sense it too. Demons knew that dog demons were very protective of mates. And Inuyasha himself, being half dog demon, that never changed, however when a dog demon's mate was pregnant, they could be come unpredictable. They would do anything to ensure that their mate and pup were safe. Any smart demon would know that a dog demon with a pregnant mate was dangerous, be it half or not. As a result, it looked like the fox demon would tell the rest of the demons that dwelled in the forest that the half demon had mated and was expecting a pup. _Interesting_. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who had her hand over her neck and was wiping up the stray blood. Inuyasha bent down and looked her, it was just the neck right? He looked at her stomach. _No blood, good_. He helped her up.

"You alright?" Inuyasha looked her over again, then sniffed the air

"I'm fine, just feeling sick again,"

"Lift up your shirt," he needed to be sure…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes widened

"Just do it!"

"Fine," Kagome shifted up her shirt a bit and Inuyasha looked her stomach over. He bent down and pulled her waist closer to him. He could feel heat rise in her body. No bruises, no cuts and no blood. He sighed;_ good…she's not hurt…they're not hurt_. He smiled a bit.

"Inuyasha? What's all that about?"

"Just making sure," Inuyasha let her waist go and he stood up. He took her hand and led her away from the darkened path. So, it was true, he would need to look out for her more now. It hadn't disappeared like he had hoped. When was he going to tell her? Would he let her discover it on her own? Too many thoughts and not enough answers. He felt Kagome stop and he looked behind him. She was standing there holding her stomach once more.

"You feeling sick again?" Inuyasha let her hand go and pulled her into his arms

"Ya, but it's only my stomach, it's always cramping. Inuyasha, what's wrong with me?" Kagome asked innocently, almost making him blurt out the answer. He felt her grab onto his haori and rest her head on his shoulder. He bit this lip…hard. What would he say? Inuyasha felt the blood in his mouth. He swallowed hard.

"Get on my back, we'll get to Kaede's faster," Inuyasha let Kagome go and he bent down. He felt Kagome get on, followed by a sigh. "Don't get sick on me."

"Okay,"

* * *

"Well Miroku, I think I'm going to get some sleep," Sango looked at Miroku who nodded his head. Sango then turned attention to Kirara who was asleep curled on Shippo's stomach. She would let Kirara sleep here for the night. Kirara would know where she would be, "Are you coming Miroku?"

"Yes Sango," Miroku got up and helped Sango in the process. Sango and Miroku had both decided that they needed their own home, so Kaede's village had built them one. However, they always would come and spend time with Kaede. After all, the poor old thing had no one left.

"Lady Kaede?" Miroku whispered

"Yes," Kaede also stood from her spot in the back, where she was crushing herbs

"We're going to head out now, Good Night," Sango yawned a bit, then smiled

"Aye, well, good night ye two,"

"Yes, we'll see you tomorrow," Miroku nodded

Exiting the hut, Miroku grabbed Sango's hand in his own and they began to walk to the left. Their home wasn't far from Kaede's, but far enough for privacy. They both enjoyed it very much. Shippo also was with them sometimes, but normally he spent his time with Kaede, always on the look out for Kagome.

"Are you feeling alright Sango?"

"Hn? What? Yes, yes I'm fine! In four more months, we're gunna be parents," Sango said

"It will be weird," Miroku answered

"Why?"

"Sango? Do you think I'll be a good enough father?" Miroku closed his eyes. He stopped in front of the their hut's door. Sango looked up at him.

"Of course you will Miroku, of course you. So don't worry about it," Sango turned and hugged Miroku. He returned her embrace, and then let her go.

"Come, it's late, and you need sleep," Miroku pushed back the bamboo and Sango walked in. She walked over to where the beds were and slowly lowered herself down. Sango heard the sounds off Miroku's staff as he set it in the corner. She heard him walk down the hardwood floor and stop. Sango felt Miroku appear beside her. Sango turned her body to the side and rest her head down.

"Good Night Sango,"

"Night Miroku," Sango answered softly, she suddenly found herself very tired and worn out._ Four months, four months…_

* * *

Kaede turned away from draping a small blanket around Shippo and Kirara. Kaede walked to the back of the hut to where her own bed was. Glancing at the small fox child she smiled. It was nice to have company again. After all, her sister was roaming the countryside somewhere and has never come to see her at all. And the little fox was very sweet and always wanted to help out. Kaede settle herself on her bed and was about to close her eyes when she heard the bamboo be pushed aside. Sitting up and looking in the direction of the door, she saw Inuyasha panting and a very pale and sick looking Kagome.

"Hey! Kaede? You here?" Inuyasha set Kagome down, who could hardly stand up straight.

"Aye Inuyasha aye. Learn to be quiet Inuyasha; people are trying to sleep. What is going on?"

"Kaede?" Kagome asked weakly

"Kagome," Kaede got up from where she was sitting and went over to Kagome. Inuyasha helped her sit down. "Kagome? What is it?"

"My stomach hurts Kaede, really bad,"

"What kind of hurting Kagome?" Kaede was at the back of her house now, looking upon shelves full of herbs

"Cramping, really bad," Kagome watched as Inuyasha sat down next to her. Kagome's head instinctively went to his shoulder and she closed her eyes. She could feel the beads of sweat that had begun to roll down her back.

"Kagome are ye sure it isn't that-…"

"No, no defiantly not," Kagome blushed. She could hear Kaede grinding things and shuffling around bottles. Kagome didn't want to imagine the things that Kaede was making up for her

"Kagome?" a tired voice turned Inuyasha and Kagome's attention to the back corner of the hut. Coming out of the corner, Shippo was rubbing his tired eyes. But he widened his eyes at the site of Kagome and ran towards her. Kagome widened her eyes and feared that if he jumped and latched himself onto her stomach that she would be sick. Seeing the look in Kagome's eyes, he waited till Shippo jumped into the air before he grabbed his tail and stopped him.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Let me go!" Shippo squirmed in Inuyasha's grip.

"Kagome's not feeling well," Inuyasha set Shippo down on the ground and he climbed into Kagome's lap.

"Kagome, are you going be ok-…hey wait a minuet. Kagome's you're scent is different," Inuyasha widened his eyes. _So the fox can smell it too, damn…_

"What do you mean Shippo?"

"Well it almost smells like you are going to-…" He was silenced when Inuyasha hit him over the head. "Ow! Inuyasha why'd you do that?" Shippo rubbed his head. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome's scent is _not_ different," Inuyasha, stated Kagome didn't understand and she didn't have tome to figure it out. Kaede had appeared with a small bowl. And she nodded for Kagome to take it

"Drink this, it will help with the cramps, but it will make ye very drowsy," Kaede watched as Kagome swished the liquid in the bowl. She swallowed and held her nose. Kagome pressed the small bowl to her lips and tipped it back. Finishing it all she set the bowl down and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, gross! What was that?"

"It's best that ye not ask," Kaede smiled and picked up the bowl. Kagome found her eyes droop and she felt very tired. She rubbed her eyes in a failed attempt to stay awake, but sleep was over coming her too fast.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned his attention to her.

"I'm really tired," Kagome shut her eyes again

"Yes, this herbal brew will do that to ye I'm afraid. But get some sleep anyway Kagome," Kaede sat back down and watched as her head nodded a bit. No longer being able to fight it, Kagome fell asleep and her breathing became even.

"So Inuyasha, congratulations," Kaede smiled. Inuyasha merely nodded his head and watched his pregnant mate lean closer to him. He sighed. "Good night Inuyasha, come Shippo, back to sleep,"

"Okay," Shippo sighed and he jumped off Kagome's lap. He ran back to where Kirara was still asleep, but he turned around and said "You'd better tell her soon Inuyasha, or I will." He grinned

"Back off runt!" Inuyasha growled. He looked at Kagome. Still she felt warm. When was he going to tell her? In the morning, maybe, it depends. Inuyasha yawned a bit. Maybe tomorrow. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. No danger around them. Good. He fell asleep still thinking when and howhe was going to tell her.

_

* * *

_

_It's raining again. Great_. Inuyasha woke up to a clouded sky and the sound of rain hitting the roof. He looked over at Kagome who had somehow ended up on the ground and on her side. Her ebony hair was everywhere and she seemed to have cooled down. He looked her over then gasped. The scent had split. Shrugging, Inuyasha was trying to figure out why the scent had split. Then he got it. The scent had split…because…

Inuyasha stood up and stared at Kagome with wide eyes. _She's gunna have two pups!!_

_

* * *

_

Well what did you think? R/R as always, thanks to all my reviewers and i hope you all are enjoying the story!


	12. Demonic Lust Chapter 12

He swallowed hard. _Two. She is gunna have two. Two pups_. Inuyasha looked Kagome over again. She was still a little pale. He had to tell her today, sometime, today. Inuyasha slowly sat back down. He pushed a bit of her ebony bangs away from her eyes. He saw her tighten her eyes then she relaxed them. How was he going to tell her? What would she say? Would she be angry? Excited? Would she sit him with that damned sit command? Inuyasha turned his gaze to the window in the hut. Light ascended higher into the sky, and more of it poured into the hut. He closed his eyes a bit, trying to get a bit more hours of sleep, but sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if other demons were going to attack him, or, more importantly, Kagome. He was scared. For the first time in his life he was scared. He didn't want to lose his pups or Kagome. What happens if she were to get hurt? He'd never, ever forgive himself. It would be his entire fault. It was always his fault. He opened his eyes slightly, only to meet auburn ones. He jumped slightly and he watched Kagome smile. Still she looked pale. Not to mention that now her scent had almost completely changed. It was still her scent but now it was mixed. Like his pups had began to give off their own scent. It was mixing. Other demons would sense it too. Dangerous. He gave a weak smile back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better then yesterday, but it still hurts a bit," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha knew; he knew that now was the time that he had to tell her. He needed to get her alone, away from their ears. _Alone to the forest_. Inuyasha stood up and he pulled Kagome up by the arm.

"We need to talk, alone," Inuyasha pulled Kagome out the door. _I know I'm going to get sat for this I know it… _

Kagome opened her mouth to object but she never said anything. _I wonder what it is we need to talk about. He seems really worried about something. I hope he's gunna be okay. I wish he would talk to me more_.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm and instead took her hand._ He's nervous_. Kagome closed her hand around his and he led her out of the village's main gates. Kagome felt his hand tighten in her own. Kagome looked at the ground and she felt Inuyasha suddenly stop. Kagome looked up. They were a good distance away from the main gates of the village and very close to the start of the forest, which was still shrouded in darkness because the morning light had not yet reached that part of the land. Confused she felt Inuyasha let go of her hand and turn around. His hands went to her shoulders and he was a mere five inches from her. Kagome felt her face redden a bit. Then he let her shoulders go and he, once again, turned around.

"Kagome I need to tell you something, it's really important," his tone troubled her. She could sense the fear in it

"What is it?" she tried to be gentle in her tone, but if Inuyasha was worried so should she right? She couldn't control her tone and it ended up sounding confused and scared.

"You gotta promise you won't use the command," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest

"I promise. Now what is it?" Kagome reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha let his arms fall to his sides and he turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're…pregnant…" Inuyasha stepped back and shut his eyes tight, fearing the amount of sits that would flow from her mouth. He swallowed and waited. He opened an eye a bit to see her face. Her eyes were wide and a hand had come up and covered her mouth. Her face was still red and she looked a bit dazed. Kagome quickly collected herself and then gave a shy smile.

"I am? Are you serious?" Kagome whispered, she looked at Inuyasha who had his head turned to the side and his eyes were still shut tight. "You're not happy? Are you? I'm sorry" Kagome closed her eyes. She reopened them quickly to see Inuyasha's eyes wide with shock.

"No! What are you apologizin' for? It's not that, it's just-…"

"You wish I was Kikyou, don't you?" Kagome closed her eyes again. Immediately she felt Inuyasha's hands on her shoulders. He gently shook her. But she merely turned her head to the side. _That was always his wish isn't it, I'm sorry I cant be like her, I'm sorry I'm not a good replacement_

"Kagome! Look at me Kagome!" Inuyasha turned her head with his fingers. "I never said that."

"But do wish-…"

"No! I love you!" Inuyasha said "I'd never change a thing…never."

"You don't want this baby?"

"Of course I want these pups Kagome!"

"Then why are you acting-…" Kagome opened her eyes a bit

"Because I'm scared okay?!" Inuyasha whispered furiously

"You're what?" Kagome widened her eyes

"I'm scared," Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. He couldn't believe that he had just told her that. The one thing he feared was opening up to another human. He was still afraid of what the consequences would be. But this was Kagome, she would always listen and she would always be there for him. He could trust her right?

"Why?"

"Why? I've made countless enemies in my lifetime. Plenty of demons would jump at the chance to kidnap you or something. Now that you're pregnant, they would hurt you to get to me. They could kill you! I don't want that happen! Not now! I don't want you or our pups to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself if that were to happen," Inuyasha rested his cheek on top of Kagome's head. A cool wind swept through the area and Kagome shivered a bit. She was pregnant. With Inuyasha's babies…well, pups. Kagome gave a smile.

"Wait…did you say pups?" Kagome pulled back a bit and looked into Inuyasha's eyes

"Ya. You're having two,"

"Oh my god…" Kagome threw her arms around his neck. Relieved that she had not said the cursed command, Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and inhaled her tender scent. "We gotta tell my mom, tonight. How long have I been pregnant for anyway?"

"Close to a week. You think your mom will be mad?" Inuyasha asked

"I really don't know," Kagome, replied, "We should go tonight though."

"I guess so,"

"Are you sure that you aren't upset that I am-…"

"No! I told you already, I love you the way you are, I just think that Kikyou will always hold a place in my heart. But thanks to you, I was able to move on with my life. You showed me that humans were okay to trust again. You accepted me, in, in all my forms. And after what happened with the Jewel and me being a pure demon, you showed me that you're strong Kagome. You helped me over come the demon's call and you showed me that being a half breed-…"

"Half demon," Kagome interjected

"Half demon, was okay, it's good, and that is something I shouldn't be ashamed of being. Thanks." Inuyasha blushed a bit. He felt Kagome's grip tighten on his haori.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered

"C'mon, lets get back to the village,"

"Great! I'm hungry!" Kagome smiled

"Get on my back," Inuyasha bent down and Kagome hopped on.

* * *

When Inuyasha and Kagome had reached the hut, the sun had risen and they both were sure that Kaede would be up. Inuyasha bent down and Kagome got off. Kagome walked in followed closely by Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as Shippo caught Kagome's waist and he hugged her.

"Well good morning you two," Sango smiled

"Morning Sango!" Kagome sat down beside her. Sango offered her the rest of her water, which Kagome began to sip

"Kagome, your aura is very different today," Miroku observed. Inuyasha sat down and instantly felt his face redden. He was sure that Kagome's eyes were wide and she too had blushed.

"Well that's ummm, because-…" Kagome took a deep drink of her water.

"Kagome's pregnant!" Shippo said from Kagome's lap. Inuyasha sighed and Kagome coughed as she heard what Shippo said. Sango's eyes widened and she smiled. Miroku eyes were also wide, but he collected himself and punched Inuyasha on the side of the arm. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Congratulations Inuyasha!" Miroku laughed

"Oh Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" Sango hugged Kagome who returned her embrace

"Thanks Sango. But looks like you've already had a jump start on me Sango, and Inuyasha said I am going to have two babies," Kagome whispered into Sango's shoulder. Sango gasped and hugged Kagome tighter.

The chatter for the breakfast was loud and happy. Inuyasha remained quiet through most of it and only answered questions directed at him. Kagome was also a little quiet but she joined in the conversation occasionally and she was a little overjoyed as well. Once the group had finished their breakfast, Sango suggested a wonderful idea.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go the springs near by," Sango said. Kagome nodded and stood up. Kagome bent down and helped Sango up as well. "We're going to the springs guys!"

"Do you want to come Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Nah, I'm gunna stay here," Shippo responded

"Alright, well, we'll see you soon," Sango said

* * *

At the spring Kagome undid her shirt and slipped off her pants. She was surprised to see her stomach had already begun to grow. She felt nervousness in the bottom of her stomach and she slipped in.

"Um? Kagome, you think you could-…"

"Of course Sango," Kagome stood up and Sango took Kagome's outstretched hand. After they both sat down they let the heat relax their stiff muscles. Until Sango asked a very peculiar question that worried Kagome greatly.

"Kagome, you've already started to show, how long have you been pregnant for?"

"Inuyasha said about a week, is that bad or something?" Kagome began to feel very nervous. "What's wrong?"

"No, no, it's just weird that only being a week pregnant, and you've already stared to show," Sango hands went to her own stomach. _My baby will be coming soon as well, it will be hard; I'm so scared._

"Sango? What's wrong?"

"Kagome? Will you be there when I give birth?"

"Oh of course Sango don't worry about it," Kagome took Sango's hand

"Thanks Kagome, it means so much to me. Now, I think I may have figured out why you have begun to show so early."

"How come?" Kagome asked

"Well when I was training I heard a woman from my village talking to another woman. They were talking about very weird things and I over heard that demon pregnancies were about four to five months only,"

"Four or five months! What happened to the nine?!" Kagome eyes went wide. "Oh my god! That's crazy!"

"It'll be okay Kagome, don't worry,"

"But, but, he's only half demon!"

"But he's still demon Kagome. And besides, be thankful, you won't have to go through the whole nine months of hell," Sango grinned awkwardly

"I guess," Kagome sighed

"And you're pregnant with twins, how exciting!"

"Hn? Ya, I'll have my hands full!" Kagome rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm.

"Kagome I have to tell you something," Sango's gaze travelled to the water as steam raised up from its hot depths she gently ran her finger along the water's edge.

"Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome moved a bit closer

"I saw him flirting with another woman Kagome!" Sango held off her tears as long as possible but soon Sango found them flowing down her face. Kagome moved closer to Sango and wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulders Sango's hands went too her face and she broke down. After a moment or two, Sango wiped away the tears that had fallen and she turned to Kagome. "I hate this. Why am I so over emotional?"

"Oh Sango, being pregnant can do a number on your emotions. You just feel venerable. It will be okay, he loves you Sango, never question that," Kagome said gently

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"I'm positive," Kagome smiled

"It's wonderful that I have someone to talk to. I'm glad you're back," Sango said

"Well Inuyasha and I will be going back to my Era tonight to tell my mom," Kagome dropped her gaze to the water. She swallowed hard and tried to smile at Sango.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It's just I don't think that she will be very happy," Kagome looked up from her reflection at the water to meet Sango's confused stare

"Why not? The news of a woman being with child should be an exciting time!" Sango observed

"Ya, I know, but my Era is a bit different," Kagome sighed

"Try not to think about it for now alright?" Sango smiled

"Okay,"

"Let's get back to hut, its suddenly got really cold," Sango rubbed her arms

"Good idea" Kagome stood up and got out. She wrapped a towel around her and offered Sango her hand. Carefully Kagome led Sango to the ground. Kagome handed Sango a towel and both girls dried off the cold-water droplets that had stuck to their arms, backs and legs. Kagome slipped on her shirt on and then her pants. She looked at the sky and noted that it would soon rain. She sighed. _What will my mom say_? After she had finished that though, the skies emptied and rain soon began to fall. Kagome took Sango's hand a both girls began to run for it. They reached the village's main gates when Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku running their way. Both girls stopped and Inuyasha was soon in front of Kagome as was Miroku in front of Sango. Inuyasha took off his haori and put it atop Kagome's head and the group began to run. Miroku slipped his hand inside Sango's and held it tight. Sango smiled and bit and sighed. She was running out of energy. Seeing the hut coming into focus, Sango pulled on Miroku's hand, telling me she needed to stop. Miroku stopped and Sango walked towards the hut. Walking inside they saw Shippo staring out the window and he jumped down at the sound of movement.

"I thought you wouldn't find them," Shippo called over his shoulder as he ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"I got my nose don't I? We would have found them," Inuyasha snapped sitting down near the fire. Kagome cuddled Shippo in her arms and sat down next to him. Miroku help Sango sit and instinctively went down beside her. Kagome placed her hands in front of her and nearer to the fire. She rubbed them to try and allow the heat to pass through her body and warm her up. Suddenly she felt very tired. Slumber was calling her name.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. His only answer was her head hitting his shoulder. He looked down at Kagome who had fallen asleep. He sighed.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome wake up,"

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she sighed. Her stomach was sore again. She looked up to see Inuyasha bending down beside her. Kagome sat up and she put a hand to her head. Inuyasha pulled her up and held her close to him.

"What's going on?"

"It's after nightfall, you've been asleep for almost the whole day," Inuyasha thought

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked

"They went to their own house," Inuyasha said

"Oh, really? How long is it after nightfall?"

"About three hours or so?"

"Oh, c'mon we got to get to my mom," Kagome said.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh, I'll be fine," Inuyasha merely shook his head. He led Kagome out of the hut and towards the Well.

Kagome found that he arm had protectively slipped around her waist. She smiled. She was happy when Inuyasha said that he wanted these bab-…pups. It made her feel so wanted but most of all desired. Unfortunately she wished she could have a bit more control over her anger. She hated treating Inuyasha like crap. But she couldn't help it; even the slightest thing ticked her off sometimes. Kagome found that they had already made it to the Well. Inuyasha made a tighten move around her waist.

"Inuyasha? Are you nervous?" Kagome asked quietly

"What?! Me afraid of a human? Get real," Inuyasha snorted

"Inuyasha! That's my mother!" Kagome cried

"Sorry," he muttered, "C'mon lets get this over with"

* * *

When they stepped out the Well House it was raining. Swearing loudly, Inuyasha put his haori on Kagome's head again and they both ran from the safety of Well House's roof and became instantly soaked. Kagome ran ahead and Inuyasha soon caught up with her. She threw open the front door and stepped inside, moving out of the way Inuyasha stepped in behind her. Dripping puddles Kagome looked around and heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her mother appeared behind the corner and her eyes widened.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha you're soaked, I'll get you some towels," and she disappeared around the corner again. Kagome looked at her soaked front and noticed that her shirt had stuck to her middle. She saw that she had begun to show. She handed Inuyasha his haori and he followed her gaze. He looked at her middle. Already she was showing. He gave Kagome a shy half smile.

"Here you go," Kagome's mother appeared and she quickly turned around so that she wouldn't see her stomach. _Not yet_… Kagome followed her mom into the living and she sat down on one of the couches and felt Inuyasha sit beside her. Her mother looked up and her eyes looked from Inuyasha and Kagome. She smiled a bit and asked "Kagome why aren't you and Inuyasha going up to your room?"

Kagome blushed a bit. _Ya the same room where Inuyasha and I made these pups_. She swallowed a lump in her throat and she closed her eyes.

"Mom, Inuyasha and I have to tell you something rather important,"

"What is it?"

"Well it's that I'm, well-…" Kagome tried to find the right words.

"Kagome's pregnant," Inuyasha stated simply and his hands disappeared in his sleeves

"She's what?" Kagome's mother gasped and glared at her daughter. Kagome lowered her head and Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"Pregnant," Inuyasha said again

"Kagome, what, how could you! Didn't you think about your future, or your schooling?"

"C'mon mom, I don't have the grades to make it into a good enough secondary school. My future is with Inuyasha," Kagome reddened at the last part. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was staring intensely at her mother

"Kagome, you're only seventeen! Have you considered abortion?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _What the hell was abortion_? He saw that Kagome was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. He guessed that what ever an abortion was was bad.

"No, I would never do that! Ever! That's cruel!"

"Okay, okay Kagome calm down," her mother sighed and put a hand to her head

"Maybe you should put the child up for adoption once you give birth,"

Now it was Inuyasha who was on his feet. His hand instinctively went to his sword hilt and he heard the demon's voice echo through out his mind.

**Kill her! She wants to take Kagome and us away from our pups. Kill her!**

_No! She is Kagome's mother; she would never forgive us if we were to kill her!_

**But she is trying to make Kagome give up our pups! Let me out, I'll talk to her…**

_No I'll do it myself!_

**You wont be able to suppress me forever you know! You'll eventually screw up…then you'll be under my control again…**

With that last statement said, the demon voice was gone, restrained once again. Inuyasha sighed and turned his attention back to the present situation.

"No! You will not take Kagome away from her pups and you will not take Kagome away from me! Never! You don't want to see the results should that be what you decide to do," Inuyasha tried to hold off the demon, but for a moment he lost and his humanity had disappeared. However he felt Kagome take his hand and Inuyasha came back to his senses and the demon purity was gone.

"Inuyasha, it's okay, I think she understands," Kagome's voice was quiet and he sat back down. She saw the demon in him surface. She got scared for a moment and the past memories began to surface.

"I-I need to think, excuse me," Kagome mother got up and walked down the hall. Kagome sighed. She got up and took Inuyasha's hand in her own. She led him to her room and she sat down on her bed. Inuyasha could see that Kagome was near tears and he sat down beside her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"She hates me now…" Kagome whispered furiously and tried to hold back her tears

"She's just, umm, shocked. She doesn't hate you," Inuyasha put an arm around her and rest his head on hers.

"You sure?" Kagome asked

"Yes. Now I gotta a question,"

"What is it?" Kagome looked up at him

"Your mother said you should consider abortion, what is it?"

"Well, it's when a doctor can perform a sort of operation and can get rid of a baby," Kagome said

"What! Who would actually do that?" Inuyasha growled. "Who'd be so heartless? You wouldn't do that to our pups would you Kagome?"

"Of course not! That's wrong! I love you and our pups, I could never do something like that," Kagome smiled and she heard Inuyasha sigh.

"I'm glad you wouldn't do that, it really means a lot to me,"

"But my mom…" Kagome fell back onto her bed

"She doesn't hate you! Stop worrying about it. Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha looked Kagome over who had gotten really pale

"Oh, I feel sick again, and I'm really tired," Kagome moaned a bit

"Get some sleep then,"

"But I'm not tired-…" Kagome yawned and she closed her eyes. Inuyasha shook his head and picked her up. He pulled her sheets back and placed Kagome down gently and pulled her covers up. Inuyasha walked over to the switch that seemed to control the lights and he flicked it off, then he sat down in the familiar corner and shut his eyes. He was glad that Kagome loved him and his pups enough not to kill them. _Heartless bastards_… he cursed them all. He yawned and his fangs casted off light in the dark. He watched Kagome sleep. _Only five months_…

* * *

"Really, well that could add some interesting developments to our plans. Good work. We should tell _her_ right away…"

* * *

Hi guys, that was sorta a fast update huh? Well enjoy this boring and long chapter, thanks to all my reviewers new and old and i hope you're all enjoying the story! 


	13. Demonic Lust Chapter 13

He had trouble finding her. He looked everywhere for her, but he still couldn't find her. He was growing impatient; he had important news that he needed to share with her. After all, it would make their plans so much more interesting and destructive. He stood up; growing irritated he wandered into the hall of death. Dead bodies littered the sides of it and were nothing more, now, then skeletons. Clouds of purple deaths loomed above them. Suddenly he saw a shadow carelessly standing behind a door that was covered in shadows and haze. He smiled; finally he had found the tragic woman. The news he gathered would help with their formulated plan. To break them both. _And_, he licked his lips_, now that she was with child; it would be even easier to break the half-breed._ All they had to do was trick them and lead the girl away from the half-breed. Then their hired demon would kill her. He grinned. A simple plan. All he needed to do was to call her, to tell the good news. Break the half-breed's heart; kill his mate and his unborn pups. Naraku could no longer stifle his amusement and laughed aloud

"Naraku? What is so funny?" he saw the beautiful dead woman emerge from the shadows

"Lady Kikyou, interesting news that I must bring to your attention," Naraku grinned

"What?"

"I have recently discovered that Inuyasha's mate is with child,"

"W-what did you say?" Kikyou felt something inside her shatter and she swayed a bit as she emerged from the mist of death. He had a mate now? And he had gotten her pregnant as well? Kikyou was broken. _The Inuyasha I loved has been changed. The half demon I once knew is gone, taken, and stolen from me by my reincarnate. Why? Why would he do this to me, I loved him. But that girl, she must parish, I despise her, she has taken away the only man I have ever loved and hated. She has replaced me in his affections._

"Kikyou?" Naraku moved forward at sight of her stumble, he reached a hand out in hopes that she would see it and take it. She did. Her small, pale hand moved out and clasped his own. Naraku used his strength and pulled her up, she was a proud, noble woman, and she did not deserve to be weighed down by the troubles in the past. Kikyou shook her dainty hand out Naraku's and her mournful auburn eyes burned with revenge. _If I can no longer embrace you, Inuyasha by just me, then consider your wench dead Inuyasha. And once that is complete I will take you to Hell with me. You gave me your word as a man, and will bind you to it. Forever. I know you still love me Inuyasha, and before you know it, I will make that girl so unsure of your heart, it will crush her. She will die…_

"Kikyou what are you thinking?" Naraku watched as Kikyou's eyes averted there gaze and narrow at his voice. Kikyou looked Naraku deep in the eyes and carefully chose her words, making sure to coat them with an understanding that would burn forever in his mind.

"Nothing has changed, our plan is still the same. All we need now is our demon,"

* * *

Kagome slowly rolled onto her side and stared at her desk straight ahead. Her eyes softened and Kagome swallowed. Her mother was still angry with her. She hated her now. Kagome bit her lip. It wasn't her fault. Her feelings for Inuyasha could no longer be ignored, and he responded positively to them. Passion is what happened next. Kagome gave a side-glance at her nightstand and saw the sickly green light emitting from the digital numbers on her clock. 7:21. Very early. Kagome propped herself onto her elbows and adjusted her gaze so she was looking out the window. Dawn had come. Bright light was all ready coming from the sky and made its way past the buildings and into leaves of the God Tree. Soon the bright light would be upon her. Kagome couldn't wait. Also she no longer felt sick. And her stomach cramps and been drastically reduced. Kagome looked into the corner and found Inuyasha asleep on the ground. One knee was drawn to his chest and his head lay upon it, followed by his arm so you could only see his silvery bangs. His ears would twitch every now and then. He never moved at all. Kagome sat up, her gaze still upon him. She needed water. It had surprisingly gotten very dry in her room and water would do her good. Kagome pushed the covers back and quietly placed a foot on her floor. Just as fast, she pulled her whole body out and stood up. Quietly she lightly stepped on the floor and made her way to the door. Glad that she didn't shut it tight, Kagome pulled it opened and peered down the hall. It was too early; no one would be up at this time. Looking behind her, Kagome saw that his ears were moving to the sounds she made but he didn't get up or open his eyes. If he heard her, he just didn't care. Kagome shook her head and walked out into the hall. Lightly she clicked the door shut behind her. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She stopped abruptly when she saw her mother sitting at the table. Her hands were wrapped around a black coffee mug and her eyes were closed. Almost as if she was debating whether to talk to Kagome or to continue to take no notice of her. Kagome walked past her quickly and opened a cabinet. Inside it she pulled out a clear glass and went into the fridge. Opening the door and reaching onto the shelf she pulled out a jug of cool water and poured some into the glass in her fist. Shutting the door behind her, Kagome was about to walk out when her mother stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Kagome, we need to talk. We haven't talked in a long time," Her mother brushed past her and led the way into the living room. Kagome sat down on a chair and her mother did the opposite except she sat down on a couch. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and Kagome began to sip the water. She continued to wait.

"Why have you done this? To yourself and your family Kagome?"

"It's complicated mama," Kagome rested her glass on her knee

"What happened to being a seventeen year old teen?"

"After what happened in the Feudal Era, I had to grow up fast,"

"Yes? Well most teens your age, party, have fun, go to movies, shop, and hang out!"

"I didn't have time for that," Kagome responded

"Oh no? But you have enough time to-to well, never mind, but you had enough time to get yourself pregnant?" Kagome's mother sighed

"It's what I chose. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because you're throwing you're life away!"

"You wouldn't understand my life, it's very complex,"

"I would if you talked to me more! But you don't! You've missed so many things in and around this household. I'm beginning to wonder if I still have a daughter!"

"But-but," Kagome stared, her eyes wide with shock and sadness

"You've destroyed your life. You could have gotten a nice job, maybe gotten into a fairly decent university, married. Had kids at an older age…not seventeen!"

"You don't care about me, do you!" Kagome whispered angrily

"Kagome that is not true!"

"Then why did you just say all those things to me?!"

"Because, you're too young!" her mother cried

"You really don't care that I love him…" Kagome closed her eyes and then opened them again. Her mother was confused.

"What?"

"If you only understood the pain that I had to go through when I went over there. When Kikyou would show herself I would always had my heart broken. But I went back because I had an important job to do there.

"Inuyasha and I had grown closer over the years together, but when I stayed at home for those three months wasn't because we had defeated Naraku like I had said. It was because…interesting things happened, to Inuyasha and I was the only one that could help him. After everything was sorted out, we realized that we belonged with each other and it led to more. There. That is everything that happened!" Kagome stared into the crystal depth of the water in her glass and waited. Telling her mother about Inuyasha being a full demon seemed like a stupid idea. It would only make her mother angrier and say that it was too dangerous over there. But everything was back to normal now right?

Last night was scary, Kagome was sure for a moment that Inuyasha had lost his humanity and became a pure demon, but then what had caused him to change back? Inuyasha once said that along with Tetsusiga, she also helped in keeping his demon blood under control, She didn't understand what she could possibly do, but she would help. But, Kagome still had more news to tell. Would she even to bother with the news that she was pregnant with twins?

"Oh Kagome honey, I had no idea," Her mother motioned for Kagome to come and join her on the couch and she did. Her mother held her in a hug and began to smooth away the bangs from her eyes. Kagome felt happy, that her mother was beginning to understand why she had chosen this path. She would most likely live in the Feudal Era and visit home more often. It was just more sensible.

"Ya…" Kagome echoed

"I still don't think you're ready to become a mother so soon. Are you sure you wont put this child up for adoption? It may be the right thing to do,"

"Never, and no abortion either," Kagome whispered forcefully, now was the time "Mama? I'm having twins." She felt her mother shake her head

"Kagome-…" her mother started

"Why cant you just pretend to be happy for me?" Kagome pulled back

"Because it hurts to see my baby having babies!"

"Oh mama, " Kagome hugged her mother again and she felt her tears on her shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes

"But I guess that this is the choice you made and I can't stop you. I know that you will be a good mother. And now I see that after last night, Inuyasha will always love, protect and care for you. He will be a good father. You have my happiness for you and him,"

"Are you serious mama?!" Kagome pulled back and looked at her mother

"Yes, I've realized that I can't keep you young forever, you need to grow up and experience life on your own terms,"

"Thanks mama!" Kagome hugged her mother and smiled

"But promise me that you will visit often,"

"I promise,"

"Now, we just need to find a doctor that-…"

"Actually mama, I'm going to have the p-…umm, the babies in the Feudal Era," Kagome grinned shyly

"But-…well okay, but visit me soon afterwards,"

"Thanks mama, I thought that you were going to hate me forever, and I dunno, like disown me or something,"

"Kagome, what ever gave you a thought like that?"

"Well, because of last night, I knew that you were very disappointed in me and I dunno, I guess I thought that you hated me now," Kagome shrugged her shoulders to show that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Never Kagome, you are my daughter and I will always love you. I as just a little shocked, but that doesn't mean that I would ever disown you," Her mother grabbed Kagome in another hug. After a few minuets, her mother pushed her back and looked Kagome in the eyes. She pushed a bit of Kagome's ebony bangs out from her eyes and smiled. "You have grown into a beautiful woman Kagome, and I couldn't be prouder of you. I'll go make some breakfast, go and wake Inuyasha up."

"Okay," Kagome watched her mother go into the kitchen and Kagome made her way to the hall and to her room.

* * *

_She is throwing her life away, just for me. She is giving up her…teen years to become my mate and have my pups. Why? Why would she just throw her life away?_

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed and thought about the conversation that had just taken place. She thought that she wouldn't wake him when she left. No, he had heard her get up and walk out, but he couldn't bring himself to wake up. He was too tired. The nights in his time he always had to be alert, even when he was sleeping. And that resulted in many restless nights. But here, he could actually sleep and not have to worry if Kagome was safe or not. So it made him very tired. He heard the door open and golden light poured through and enveloped the darkness. Kagome was standing there and she smiled a bit. She walked over to him and sat down. He turned his gaze to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kagome voice asked pleadingly

"Kagome are you happy?"

"What? Of course I am. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Are you happy with me being a half demon?" Inuyasha continued to stare at the floor

"Yes. Why?"

"You could have gotten better. A human or a pure demon, why choose me? I'm dangerous,"

"I have gotten better, I have you," Kagome answered. _Human or pure demon? Oh he must mean Koga and Hojo_

"But-…"

"You're like, three people in one,"

"That's exactly it. When I become full demon, I'm very unsafe. And when the New Moon comes I can't protect you! And in this form, I'm stuck in between. I can't be normal, I can't be a pure demon and I can't be a human. Why are you still with me?"

"Listen to me Inuyasha. I've noticed a few things while being with you," Kagome placed her fingers under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"But-…"

"Listen. When you're full demon, true you may only want to kill, but you can protect me. No listen. You capable of protection Inuyasha, when you're like that. You'll do anything to make sure I'm safe. You place my safety above you own. I know that you'll always return to yourself, I have no worries about that. It's when you fight a battle that looks like you may not win. I don't want anything to happen to you. That's when I get scared,"

"Really?" Inuyasha turned his head so he was once again looking at the ground. "What about me being human?" he asked quietly. This one interested him, what would she say?

"When you're human, you're, so shy. And angry, I know you don't like that form, but if only you saw it as another strength. You may think you weak in that state, but you're not. You're so strong. You survived being poisoned, which for sure may have killed anyone else. And with that demon tree, you saved my life again. You terrified me that night too. I really thought you had died to save me. I mean how could I live with that on my hands? But once again, you cheated death and you came back to me, you're not weak in your human form, you're just as strong, but in a different way."

"But-…"

"I love you because you're unique. No, not because you look different. Because you have three different personalities that make up you," Kagome smiled

"Really? But what about the Jewel and me being pure demon?" Inuyasha's gaze was still locked on the floor

"I have to admit, I was a little nervous. I'd never seen you act like that while you were a full demon, but I wasn't scared." Kagome answered

"Really?" Inuyasha finally looked up and stared at Kagome. He watched her eyes fill with tears. "What? What's wrong?"

"I just thinking about the future, when I remembered, that I'm human, I'll die before you," Kagome's tears began to fall and Inuyasha stared up at her. He decided that now was the best time to tell her.

"No, now you have the same life span as me," he felt her pulled back and look him in the eyes. She tilted her head to the side, and gesture he had come to know over the years as her sign of being confused

"How-…"

"Let me explain. Remember that time when Koga had taken you away and you escaped? And we were fighting? Well I had smeared my hands in the blood around my neck to fight him off. When I was tending to that cut along your arm, my hand that I used still had a good amount of blood on it, and I remember running my fingers along the cut. It was possible that the amount of blood on my fingers mixed in with your blood-…"

"So I have demon blood in me now?"

"It's very possible, I smelt it on you earlier, but I guess I forgot to tell you. So you have the same life span as me. I think," Inuyasha stopped thinking to look at Kagome who was wiping the tears from her eyes, he saw her smile and he stood up. Kagome stood up with him. He grabbed her in a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha's gaze traveled around the room. He stopped and looked the back of Kagome' head. It was coming from her? He pushed her back and she looked a bit hurt.

"Lift your shirt up for me," Inuyasha knelt down

"Why?"

"Just do it," he watched as she did it and she pulled her waist closer to him. Turning his head so he could hear it better. He rested his ear on her stomach and closed his eyes. There was nothing, only quiet. Then it started up again. And it _was_ coming from Kagome. He pulled back and stood up. He watched Kagome drop her shirt and cross her arms in wait of an explanation.

"Well-…"

"Well…" Inuyasha echoed

"What was that all about?" Kagome inquired

"Nothing. Heartbeats that's all," Inuyasha stretched

"Heartbeats? As in ours?"

"Nope, our pups," Inuyasha now yawned

"Really! You can hear that?!" Kagome squeaked

"Ya? So?" Inuyasha looked at her

"That's amazing! You heard two?"

"Ya…"

"Wow!" Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him close. "Oh ya I almost forgot, my mom is making breakfast. You wanna go eat?"

"Ya, I heard that, I guess we got a bit side tracked,"

"Heard that? You mean you heard the whole conversation I had with my mother?" Kagome asked

"Ya,"

"Oh. So then I woke you up?"

"No. I was up for a long time; I just didn't feel like getting up. But I heard you get up and I heard you walk across the floor and shut the door," Inuyasha responded

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"Cuz I thought you'd be right back, then you didn't, so I went to see what the hell was talking you so long to get back here. Then I saw you talking with your mother so I listened." Inuyasha said truefuly

"I see," Kagome said, "C'mon let's go eat."

Entering the kitchen, Kagome saw her mother making up waffles and Kagome got plates from the cabinet.

"Oh Kagome, you startled me. Good morning Inuyasha,"

"Morning," he responded quietly

Soon the rest of the family wandered into the kitchen and the smell of waffles. After breakfast Kagome got changed and decided that she wanted to go back the Feudal Era. After a quick good bye to everyone, Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back and he carried her to the Well. Jumping in, they were allowed passage into the Past.

* * *

"Wait, I have another idea,"

"Oh, what is it Priestess?" ruby eyes shone with anticipation

"Let us wait until the girl is ready to give birth and then carry out our plan,"

"But that will require us to wait another four months,"

"And? Naraku what is you point?" Kikyou asked

"It's nothing my Lady. I only thought you wished for the girl demise as quickly as possible,"

"No, let's make Inuyasha suffer greatly first,"

"Ah, I see where you are going with this. I will proceed to tell the demon to wait then, for our orders?" Naraku stood up and walked out of the room

"Yes," Kikyou turned her gaze back to the window. She watched as her soul gather dropped a freshly harvested soul into her outstretched hands. It was absorbed into her body and she smiled. _Make him suffer greatly first…_

* * *

"Inuyasha? You okay? You look a bit nervous." Kagome soft voice pulled him from his thoughts and he shook his head. Opening his violet eyes he saw her smiling.

"I ain't nervous," Inuyasha said

"Good,"

"Get some sleep" Inuyasha said and he saw Shippo yawn and curl himself to her.

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked and smiled tiredly

"I'm gunna stay awake for a few hours,"

"But dawn isn't for hours," She yawned

"I know that. I'm just not tired." Inuyasha responded. He watched as Kagome closed her eyes and she fell back to her side. It was getting harder for Shippo go curl himself with Kagome because her stomach had grown a lot in a mere month. But Shippo always found a way to be close to Kagome. Inuyasha rested Tetsusiga on his shoulder and stared at the curtain covering the door. His anxiety had doubled once the sun melted away as it always did on the New Moon.

Some was going to happen he could feel it. But what?

* * *

Okay, so yes it has been a month, i needed to get the story moving a bit. Updates may be a bit slower, b/c i have many projects due around the same time so ya. And my exams are coming up too, so even slower updates.

Sorry for the long boring chapter...once again. I hope you're still enjoying the story


	14. Demonic Lust Chapter 14

Dawn was coming. He could tell. Golden light had begun to slowly shroud the night's black shadows. He smirked, _it wont be long now_… He was also very tired. He hadn't slept at all during the night. Well he never did but somehow it felt different this time. He yawned slightly and sighed. He could already tell that he was going to be very tired once the day's time had set in. Soon his anxiety would be gone and the curse of the New Moon would be removed. And it would happen very soon, because he could hear better. He could hear the conversations of the people outside in the village. He sighed. Dawn wasn't coming fast enough. He hated waiting. Yawning again and closing his eyes, Inuyasha suddenly bolted up. He couldn't, he wouldn't fall asleep. No, he couldn't. Not know. He shifted the Tetsusiga to a more comfortable position and felt sleep fall on his eyes once more. He saw the dawn light begin to draw its way into the hut window. He sat with his thoughts once more. He wondered it was really safe here and couldn't help wondering if they should be in Kagome's time. But is that why they had come here? Risking the dangers of being in the past on a New Moon?

Kagome had had a fight with her grandfather. She had told him once that after her father had gone, he assumingly took the role of being her father figure. He scowled. However he wouldn't easily forget what he had called her. Whore. He had called her a whore. His mate, a whore?! Absolutely not! No! She wasn't! He growled, feeling his teeth sharpen. Farthest thing from it! The demon inside had cried out to him again. Taunting him to release the power within. He barely managed to subdue the call. He was too pissed off. He didn't understand how Kagome could stand there and take his humiliating comments. He wanted to throttle the old man. And so did the demon. The power rise was building up again at the mere thought. He growled over again. Dawn wasn't coming fast enough. He took a glance at Kagome. Her chest rose and fell evenly. He saw Shippo twitch and snuggled closer to her neck. He saw her absently stroke his cheek. He remembered the look on Kagome face when she came back to him, after her _little_ talk. Her eyes were full of misery, guilt and rejection. Yet her face was twisted in anger and her mouth held a scowl.

* * *

Kagome had sat in the living room staring off into space, waiting for Inuyasha to get to her time. He sent her home early because of a demon attack. He told her that he would come to see her as soon as he destroyed the demon. Not to mention that Kagome was worried. He was less demon and more human, after all tonight was the New Moon. She stared vaguely at her stomach and smiled. She heard a presence in the living room. She looked up from her stomach, which was growing fast, but still wasn't that noticeable, to see her grandfather staring at her.

"Kagome I would like to have a word with you," he motioned her to join him

"Sure grandpa." Kagome got up

"Outside if you will." He replied

Kagome had always appreciated it when her grandfather took her father's role. But looking in the past, she felt bad of what she had said to him when he had made her angry. When he was only trying to help her. When she was a stupid teen, a naïve child who felt like the world didn't understand her.

_You're not my father!_

_Kagome I'm only looking out for your best interest!_

_I told you, you're not my father! So stop acting like it!_

Once they were outside, Kagome stopped and her grandfather continued to walk on a bit. Inuyasha had picked up her scent outside and sighed. He held his arm in pain. It was dislocated. Damn demon, grabbed him and hurled him into a tree, he hit his shoulder first. Inuyasha didn't think he would forget that sound. But he didn't want to snap it back into place. Kagome might hear him.

"Your mother has told me something very interesting Kagome."

"Oh. She did huh? Ummm what was it?" Kagome knew very well what it was.

"Don't play stupid with me! You got yourself pregnant! What were you thinking?!"

"Grandpa please. You're making a big deal over nothing. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Kagome replied coolly

"Kagome you're acting like a whore!" her grandfather shook his head, "You realize that?"

"Grandpa, I am not a whore."

Inuyasha let go of his arm and growled deeply. Inside his mind the demon voice surrounded him from all angles, making it impossible to shut out the calls. It was growing louder and Inuyasha was finding it difficult to ignore.

"Listen to me Kagome, very carefully. No matter what you say, I want you to either get an abortion or put that child up for adoption!"

"No! Grandpa I wont do it!"

**Damn! What is it with this family! Let me out! Why is everyone trying to make Kagome kill our pups or give them away!**

_I don't know…if I knew then I wouldn't be in this position_

**Then let me out! **Inuyasha heard the demon growl loud and warningly

_No, never. I can't run the risk of you hurting Kagome's family. You're too dangerous, no…_

**True I may be a danger half-breed, but what makes you think I would hurt my mate?**

_A slip up. And she is our mate, not just yours. Remember that. _

**Don't you dare talk down to me half-breed!**

"Kagome, I am only thinking about your future. What happens should that demon decide to run out on you?"

"Inuyasha…wouldn't do that…" Kagome whispered terrified. What if he did though? What if Kikyou came to visit? Would her leave her? Would he abandon her to see her? Kagome stared at her stomach, no; he wouldn't really do that would he? The thought, however, horrified her nonetheless.

Inuyasha could only see the back of her head and not her face, but he could tell in her voice that she had deeply considered what her grandfather had told her. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel hurt. She did not trust him. She couldn't believe that he would always be there for her? Especially now! She was pregnant!

**I can't blame her for having fault in you **

_Shut the fuck up! Wait, what are you saying?_

**I'm saying all the times you told her you would protect her, and then five seconds later, you would be running off to see that fucked up, resurrected priestess**

_Don't you dare speak of Kikyou like that!_

**You shouldn't even care! Our mate is pregnant with our pups and you can't seem to let go of the fucking past!**

_I-… _

**You know I'm right half-breed**

_Then why did you love Kikyou?_

**I never loved that bitch; she tried to kill me on more then one occasion. You honestly think I would want her? Never, my interest has always been Kagome, since the first time I saw her.**

_Kikyou tried to kill you, us, because-…_ Inuyasha was cut off when the demon growled and spoke again, however much louder then before

**Because I was trying to save us half-breed!** The demon roared.** It's not my fault she happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time.**

_She never trusted me fully after that time…_

**Not my problem. If you truly trusted each other, you would have had the audacity to tell the shrine maiden about me, and the human. You acted like a coward.**

Inuyasha felt the demon use Naraku's words against him again. It stung. The demon knew right where the wounds still were. He stiffened and tried to see Kagome. But an awkward silence had settled amongst them, and he could tell she was deep in thought.

_No, I mean-…_

**You know I don't get you. I'd like to say that the human part of you hates Kikyou also, but I don't think that's entirely true. Then again, I'm not sure. I, on the other hand, do. You were willing to give up your proud demon heritage to become a mortal. Had you done that, you would have died long ago. That bitch wanted to use you! What don't you get about that half-breed? She wanted to make you give up me so she could weaken you. So she could live the life of a 'normal' woman. What the hell kind of excuse is that?! But, then again, you were more then willing to do it. Giving up our father's noble blood? Pathetic…you're fucking pathetic…**

_But I-…_ Inuyasha knew the demon was right.

He hung his head. He _had_ been a mere tool that Kikyou used to get her way. Thankfully that didn't happen. But how close had it been? If Naraku hadn't chosen that time to become he and attack. Inuyasha sighed; he would be very old, almost on his deathbed.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha's head snapped up and he stared at Kagome, still he couldn't see her face, it bothered him. Yet, if he were to move, he'd been easily seen. Strangely the demon had remained quiet after that comment. He probably knew he had struck home, after Inuyasha hadn't been able to come up with a counter sentence. Any means to defend himself.

"I…know, Inuyasha wouldn't do that…" Kagome said more convinced, but in her head, the 'what ifs' were constantly swirling in her head it was beginning to make her dizzy. She needed to have faith in him.

"Kagome, you know what I want you to do. So I suggest you make your decision fast." Kagome watched her grandfather walk past her and into the house. Kagome looked up. She was not going to do either. No, never. It was cruel and cowardly. And besides, she loved Inuyasha and she loved her pups.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Would she do as she was told? Inuyasha jumped into her room as he saw Kagome enter the house. He heard her coming up the stairs and he quickly put his hand to his arm and shifted it upward. Instantly a horrible crack was heard and he heard Kagome's feet pounding on the floor. He heard stop at her door and saw her standing before him, panting. Sweat was running down his temples and he decided that if his arm were to ever get dislocated again, he'd snap it back into place with out hesitation. He cracked his shoulder a bit and winced.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and moved closer to him

"It's nothing, never mind,"

"Okay…"

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha at the sight of Kagome playing with the bottom of her shirt. He knew that meant she was nervous about something or scared.

"Can we go to your Era for tonight?"

"Why? I'm not sure that's the best decision Kagome," but how could he say no? Her grandfather just called her a whore, like she really wanted to be here. But risking everything on the New Moon? Was it a good idea? "Why do you want go there anyway?

"Because I had an interesting talk with my grandfather," Kagome scowled "And I don't want to be here right now."

"What did he say?"

"He called me a…umm, he called me a…whore" Kagome whispered

"What?! Fuck! Kagome, why did you let him get away with it?" Inuyasha now had Kagome in his arms. He didn't want to tell her that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I simply told him I wasn't," Kagome whispered "But he told me something else."

"What?"

"You'd never leave me, right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Never! Kagome, don't ever second-guess that. You got that?" Inuyasha stated. How could she think like that? The demon was right and he hated to admit it. Every time he left to see Kikyou must have shaken her trust in him. Now she was afraid that he would leave her for good.

"Promise me?" Kagome tried again

"Promise. Now let's go…"

* * *

So now they were here. Inuyasha stood up. Dawn had broken long before while he was still thinking, he just hadn't noticed. It wasn't until he looked back at his hands did he notice claws. He sighed. He felt exhausted his eyes began to close. At least now he would be able to hear any danger that was coming their way. However instead of trying to sleep he kept thinking about the conversation that he had had with the demon. Everything he said was true and he knew it. The demon and human seemed like the only ones who were intent on making Kagome feel safe and had gotten over the past.

Then why couldn't he? He knew that the demon hated Kikyou with a passion; the human would always remain quiet and never seemed to mind anything. Though Inuyasha could always tell that most of the time the human part of him was confused. If _he_ didn't love Kikyou and the demon for sure as hell didn't, then why did the half demon? Inuyasha knew the demon loved Kagome and the human felt the same way…why the hell could he not shake Kikyou from his thoughts.

He looked at Kagome who was still sleeping peacefully. Shippo's head was underneath her chin and he was curled in a ball. Inuyasha merely shook his head and sighed. After all Kikyou had done to him and Kagome, still she was on his mind. What happens if she decided to pay him a visit? Would he go to her? Inuyasha gaze went from Kagome to the ceiling. No, times were different now. At least he thought they were. Maybe he could sneak away. However that seemed to irritate the demon because all of a sudden he heard the demon's voice in his head.

**Bastard! Running to the undead priestess again huh?**

_No! I mean I don't know…_

**Bullshit half-breed. You know as well as I do that you would. You can't lie. Kagome should be the only woman that you care about.**

_I know it's just-…_

**It's just what? You gunna wake her up and tell her that what you felt for her was a mistake?**

_No…_

**That you still love the dead…K-Kikyou?** Inuyasha could tell the demon said Kikyou's name as if it was sour in his mouth

_I never said-…_

**So, then you're gunna tell her to get home? Cuz you don't love her anymore? You're turning your back on her? Gunna abandon her? While she's pregnant? With our pups? Or would you rather have her kill them?**

_Fuck no!_

**So then what are you gunna do? Kagome is our mate, half-breed. You're willing to give up her trust to see a past fabrication of your imagination? Kikyou is dead. The woman you thought you once loved is still buried in the grave. That woman who calls herself Kikyou is a fake, a hollow life that should be put to rest.**

_I know…_

**I love Kagome. You _know_ the human does too. Tell me that you too love her**

_I love her…_ Inuyasha felt the purity essence gone. The demon was once again bound.

"I love Kagome," Inuyasha whispered confidently. How was it that the demon was so dangerous, yet could persuade him to make the right decisions? Kagome was right. Three different personalities did make up him. And maybe the demon wasn't as dangerous as he had originally thought.

He looked at Kagome who was now sitting up. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawned a bit. Once her gaze met his, she smiled and crawled over to him. Kagome sat beside him and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Silence followed. Inuyasha could hear everything clearly. It was quiet enough that he could hear his pup's heart beats. They had defiantly grown stronger in a simple month, which was a good sign.

"Inuyasha? Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No. You know I never do on a New Moon."

"Aren't you tired?" Kagome asked

"No." he lied. The last thing he wanted from her was for her to worry over nothing. So what? He'd sleep tonight. Actually that was a lie. He would sleep lightly; he constantly needed to be ready, for anything. In fact the only way he would, in reality, get some decent sleep was in Kagome's time. He didn't have to be as alert as he did too.

"If you say so…" Inuyasha could tell that Kagome knew he was lying.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Ya?"

"Are you okay now?" Inuyasha asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome pulled away a bit and looked up at him

"Your grandfather's comment yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm okay." Kagome went back to resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She was actually surprised that he remembered. She thought for sure he'd forgotten. When her grandfather called her that, it must have hurt him deeply.

"Are you going to listen to him?" Inuyasha asked again

"Never, no. I couldn't…" Kagome whispered

"I'm…glad." Inuyasha rested his head atop her own. So she would still disobey her mother and grandfather just to make sure that she kept his pups alive. To make sure that they would see the world and not die because she had to obey them.

They had been lucky though. To have nothing happen to them on the New Moon. No demon attacks, nothing bad at all. It worried Inuyasha because bad luck seemed to be his luck. But it was fine. Inuyasha didn't want to know what would happen next month. Maybe nothing at all. But he wouldn't take that chance. They would spend the next New Moon in Kagome's time.

_Fine but only for a few minuets. Promise you wont do anything destructive or become… dammit just act sane!_

**Agreed.**

Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip on her waist tighten a bit, but merely shrugged it off. Inuyasha grinned a bit and he lowered his gaze so his emerald ruby eyes were staring at the back of Kagome's head. He looked around quickly and lowered his head so it was once again atop Kagome's. He breathed in her scent and felt it relax him. Right he had to act sane. No getting over bearing or crazy. Sane. He felt Kagome snuggled more into his embrace and he kissed her head. He felt the purple streaks across his cheeks deepen and he sighed. It was hard being full demon at the moment when the half-breed in your head was telling you time was up.

**Not yet, give me a few more minuets…**

* * *

Hey all! Sorry aboiut the wait for this one, soo much schoolwork! Okay so yes, here you go! New chapter, ummm however I do have a question: are you happy with the way my story is turning out?

R/R as always!! Thx to you reviwers! Id never thought i'd get this many! enjoy the lastest Chapter!


	15. Demonic Lust Chapter 15

He held her close. He would let no harm befall her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in her wonderful scent. Her scent that lulled him into a state of calmness, no matter the situation. But now, he had to go. He had a promise that needed to be kept. After all, he was a man of his word. He closed his eyes and sighed. He pulled his nose out of her hair and looked around the room. Dawn ebbed its way through the covered windows. He looked down at Kagome; her eyes were closing again and she was drifting in and out of sleep. He smoothed some bangs out of her eyes and she gave a small sigh.

_I'm impressed, you held to your word_

**You thought I wouldn't? **

_Well its just that you-…never mind…_

**Whatever you say half-breed**. There was a small pause before the demon spoke again. **Kagome has fallen asleep once more**. The demon pointed out and Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was now asleep still underneath his arm. Lately Kagome had always been tired. She was constantly sleeping. Inuyasha shrugged it off as just being normal.

Now though, he could protect her, better. The curse of the New Moon was lifted and would stay that way until the next month. He needed to get up. He could no longer sit around. He needed fresh air. He freed his arm from her head and laid her gently on her side. He stood up and stretched. Kagome shifted a bit and drew her knees a bit closer to her chest. Inuyasha kept his gaze on her for a few minuets and then looked up. Inuyasha then averted his gaze to the door and walked out.

* * *

A cool morning breeze danced across his face and dawn light was bright. Inuyasha sighed and decided where he would go from here. Where would he go? He would have to stay close to Kagome. But if he stayed this close then he had to be near the villagers, and he didn't like that. Not after the way they had treated him fifty years ago. A constant threat to society. He scowled. He hated thinking about the past.

Sometimes… it hurt too much. Lies, abuse, taunting and death. He thought back to his mother who was killed. No, no matter what they said his mother didn't die of an _illness_. He could _smell_ the blood on her. After he had been left alone for the last few hours before they buried her, he saw the thin, long mark that ran across her neck. Inuyasha felt himself grin. They slit her throat. He growled. He promised he never think about his mother's death or any part of his past. Especially that damned town. He looked to the sky. It was hard. Some days he missed his mother greatly. And it was hard to move on. With the killing of his mother, humans were nothing more then mere… objects, of which he would never again trust. They took the only person who had truly accepted and love him. All because his mother had fallen in love with his father. What an age he lived in. He hung his head. What would his mother think of him now? Humans, weak, pitiful creatures that he would never understand. Though he was half of one. He huffed. Always, always caught in the middle, he hated it. Accepted by none and loathed by even more. No one would ever accept a half demon. No one…

_We, you half-breed, will never accept you… _

_Short laughter started to become distant as the taunting crowd of people waned. He was still standing there shocked, his eyes wide with curiosity. He looked down to the ground. Half-breed? Is that what I am?_

_Inuyasha! _

_He looked up. A woman with enticing amethyst eyes stood not far from where he was standing. Her long ebony locks blew into her eyes and she brushed them out. She smiled warmly and opened her arms. He ran into her outstretched arms and she held him close. Bending down to his level she smiled and then hugged him once more. After a moment he pulled away._

_Mother? What's a half-breed? His nose smelt her tears. Mother? Why are you crying? He didn't understand. Had he done something wrong? Still bent down she looked him in the eyes and felt tears cascade down her cheeks._

_Inuyasha… I'm so, so sorry. She whispered. She stood up and took his hand._

Ya, he got his answer. No more then two days later. It was an argument he was listening to. But he couldn't remember whom it was between. No one had ever accepted his mother either. She was deemed a wicked woman for falling in love with a demon. A wicked wench. That's what the village had called her on more then once occasion. He looked behind him, to the hut. And then he thought about the conversation he had with the demon. So why could he not forget the past? What made the demon and the human able to forget?

**It's simple; I'll tell you.**

_Keh! You think you know it all don't you?_

**Shut up. Or do you not want to know?** When the demon didn't hear an answer he proceeded. **It's easy; you owe her nothing…**

_Of course I do! _

**No, you don't.**

_I do!_

**Tell me then, what do you owe her?**

_My life…_ Inuyasha crossed his arms. But did he really? What happened when the time came when Kikyou had to return to Hell, what about Kagome and his pups? It was idiotic. Foolish talk that was taken seriously. In the heat of the moment, he gave his life to her without so much as a second thought.

_You once told me that my life was yours. If that is true, then your life is mine also,_

_Inuyasha, you speak the truth, by the end of this I will have your life,_

_And I will be willing to give it, _

_He watched as she wrapped her arms around him. All was quiet. Then he felt her reach inside her sleeve. He pushed her back and saw that Kikyou know had a slender dagger in her hands, and the point of it was aimed right at his throat. He stared at her emotionless eyes and she merely laughed_

_Oh Inuyasha you are predictable. You think that once you hug a woman that she is yours? You thought wrong. I take my leave Inuyasha, but never forget, you are mine…_

_I won't Kikyou… He watched as her Soul gatherers lifted her from his embrace and into the black azure night sky. It was quiet until he heard a thump on the ground. He looked and saw a patch of raven hair disappear behind a tree. Moments later, Kagome appeared from behind the tree, eyes wide with guilt and misery…_

**You broke her heart that day. I'll never forget the way her eyes were. Bastard…**

_Shut up…_ Inuyasha felt himself growl

**Why should I? I like to make you feel like-…**

Inuyasha stared ahead as the demon was suddenly silenced. He found Kagome standing beside him. He hadn't even heard her come up behind him at all. Her eyes were still half closed but she smiled up at him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Inuyasha sat down

"Ya, maybe I guess. But you were gone when I woke up, so I was worried about you," Kagome sat down beside him.

Inuyasha never understood her. She was always worried about him. Yet Kikyou would never be concerned over him like Kagome was. What made them so different? Three years with Kagome and Inuyasha thought he would be able to figure that part out. But he couldn't.

**Or maybe you just don't want to…**

Inuyasha heard the demon voice echo throughout his mind. Why was he feeling this confused all of a sudden? Was he beginning to question his love for Kagome?

**If you ever do anything to hurt her, I swear I will personally see-…**

_Relax! I love Kagome too much…_

**Stop questioning it then. Let the past be the fucking past!**

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome

"Just checking, you seemed kinda out of it."

"Just thinking, I guess."

"Thinking? About what?" Kagome smiled and took his hand

"About last night. It was the New Moon."

"Ya?" Kagome tired to figure out where this was going.

"Nothing happen!" Inuyasha said irritably

"Isn't that good?" Kagome asked confused

"No! Ever since I can remember bad things have happened to me on the New Moon. It was bad, I think, that nothing happened last night."

"Bad? How can it be bad? Maybe it was luck." Kagome said

"No, I think it's a warning of some kind." Inuyasha thought aloud

"Warning? Of what?"

"That something is going to happen soon. In one month's time, when I can't protect you," Inuyasha said sourly and he hugged Kagome against him. He stared bitterly at the sky.

* * *

"A month has passed."

"Yes. But what are you thinking?"

"That we do a hit and run type of attack."

"Why? Why this night? Why not tomorrow night?"

"It is the New Moon. Do you not of its secrets? The power it holds?"

"No. I am unaware. Explain to me then."

"I thought you knew, but very well. Tonight is the night that Inuyasha is rendered a mere mortal." Her lips parted in a sly grin. She was getting weaker. Now the souls brought to her weren't enough. The time was drawing near for her to return to Hell, and she would not be alone. Inuyasha would accompany her. Even if she had to kill the girl. But she was pregnant, would she really kill the girl to get to Inuyasha?

"This is an interesting development. How do you know this Kikyou?" Naraku asked

"When I last visited Inuyasha I noticed that he was different. So I inquired as to why. He told me that this was the night that he became a human." Kikyou closed her eyes.

_Like he would have, had he used the Jewel for me. Had you, Naraku, not pitied us against each other. Why am I doing this?_ Kikyou thought as more human emotions came into her eyes. _How can I feel these feelings when I am no longer a part of the living realm?_

"He told you that huh? Well, this does allow us to have an advantage tonight. He is like me. Except he is bound by his own time where as I can choose my own. When will we strike?"

"I…" Kikyou looked up, her eyes filled with tears but she closed her eyes, refusing to show weakness to an enemy. She remembered what she told Inuyasha all those years ago.

_You know you and I are sort of alike Inuyasha._

_Kikyou remembered smiling warmly at him, causing him redden. _

_Come off it,_

_No it's true. You do not like to show weakness and either can I. I have to always be strong; because if an enemy every saw me wane, I would be destroyed. Because I am a Priestess…_

"Kikyou?"

"When the sun has just set. We will attack then." Kikyou managed

"Will you tell our demon?" Naraku stood up and began to walk across the wooden floor.

"Yes. It will show no mercy to either of them." Kikyou stood also

"But remember-…"

"Yes, I will. It will not harm Inuyasha, but it will injure the girl. And if we're lucky, she will die of her injuries."

"And you will be free to take Inuyasha to Hell." Naraku stopped at the doorway and turned around

"Naraku may I be so bold as to ask you a question?" Kikyou stopped and looked right into Naraku's cold garnet eyes

"You may."

"Tell me, you despised Inuyasha, wish nothing more then to see his death. So why then are you helping me?"

"It's simple. I wish to see this death be agonizing. To destroy him, kill his heart. I will take great pleasure in defeating him and knowing his death will be slow and excruciating. And you will get what you have sought after, will you not be satisfied?"

"I will be." Kikyou smiled a bit. _But to get what I want, I have to kill **her**. Will I dare kill a woman who is my reincarnate? And she is with child nonetheless. But, wait. No, it is not **I** who will be doing anything. Our demon will be… It will not be me_

"Kikyou, are you going to tell the demon now? Naraku asked

"Yes, I will be." Kikyou was drawn out of her thoughts and preceded to walk past Naraku and into the halls of his castle

"You really think she can be trusted Naraku?"

"Yes Kagura I do. A mere hit and run tactic. We will throw our really plan into action in a few months. And besides, this is a tragic woman who deserves redemption. Tell Kanna to be here when dusk breaks."

"Understood." Kagura disappeared and Naraku slowly smiled. He would enjoy this very much. Two humans trying to escape death. Amusement broke out into his face and he grinned. Then he peered out into the hall and saw the eerily azure light that poured from one of the rooms followed by a faint: 'very well…'

* * *

_Damn! A month has passed already! This is great, just fucking great. Kagome and I gotta leave now, before the sun sets. Can't let the demons see me in my mortal state!_

Inuyasha stood up and looked out the window. _Its setting fast!_

"C'mon Kagome, we're leaving!" Inuyasha announced and Kagome looked up at him. She looked sad and so did Sango. But she sighed and reached her hands out to him. He helped her up and she gave Sango and apologetic smile.

"It's okay Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who just shrugged. "Of course."

"Then we will see you tomorrow Kagome." Miroku nodded to Inuyasha who gave a short nod in response.

Kagome smiled at them both and then felt Inuyasha's hand clasp her own. Kagome knew him too well though. As he led her out of the hut, he almost broke out into a run. He only wanted to get to the Well so they could be safe. He was only thinking of her safety. With her being two months pregnant, Inuyasha wasn't going to risk her safety.

Inuyasha looked around quickly as they entered the denser part of the forest. He sniffed the air, and then he picked up another scent. But before he could make sure it was an enemy's, he felt all the blood fade. He stopped. He couldn't hear, couldn't see and could no longer smell. He cursed under his breath and Kagome smiled weakly. He quickly scanned the forest. But now, nothing. He looked over at Kagome who was still walking; the Well was only a few more inches away.

All was quiet. Inuyasha didn't like that. He looked up through the tree's leaves and saw Kikyou's soul gatherers. He swallowed. He needed to get Kagome out of this place. That when he heard something move in the forest trees. He swallowed then he saw it again, and it was getting closer to Kagome!

"Kagome! Move!" Inuyasha yelled. He saw her turn around to look at him, confused. He ran up to her and she gasped. He looked at her confused until he felt pain in his shoulder. A sword was sticking through and was inches away from Kagome's own shoulder. Pain was searing through him. When he felt the sword pulled out, he clenched his teeth together and got up. Kagome gave a short cry but he pulled her up by her arm and began to run with her the rest of the way to the Well.

"Inuyasha! Stop! You're bleeding!" Kagome gave a soft whimper

"No! Now get in the Well!" Inuyasha shouted

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you behind!"

"Just go!"

"But-…"

"Go!"

"You will not leave human." A new voice entered in the argument.

"Back the fuck off! You're battle's with me!" Inuyasha spat and looked at the demon. Deep cobalt hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Moonlike skin gave off an even paler look in the night sky light. Pale green eyes shone with malice and death.

"On the contrary half-breed, I have come to kill your mate." The voice was high, like a woman's, but the demon was still too far away to get a good look at. Uneasy wind swept through the small forest clearing followed by mounts of tension.

"You will not touch her." Inuyasha said

In a flash the demon was in front of Kagome. Inuyasha whipped around and saw the demon grab the sword sheath and point at Kagome. It raised its hand and brought it down. Kagome closed her eyes and waited. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Tetsusiga through the demon's stomach. However the demon merely shrugged it off and sliced the air.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he peered around the demon, but then stopped. He had failed her. Failed to protect her. He swallowed. She was gone, another woman in his life, gone. He peered around the demon again and gasped. Kagome wasn't there! He heard the soft growling of the demon and Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusiga out of the demon and smiled.

"I wouldn't look so happy half-breed, she merely fell down a well. All I have to do is throw my sword down there and she will be dead." The demon taunted

"It will not work." Inuyasha retorted and the demon sniffed the air. The half-breed was right. The demon could not longer smell the human bitch. Where had she gotten?

"I got a question for you. Are just out to get yourself killed, or were you hired by someone?"

"I was hired." The demon responded, turning to face Inuyasha

"What's your name? And by who?" Inuyasha felt the blood running down his arms from where the sword had pierced through.

"My name is Suki and I was hired by Naraku." The demon grinned at Inuyasha's shock "And by a delightful young Shrine Maiden"

"Shrine-… what did she look like?" he hoped it wasn't Kikyou

"She had long black hair and cold, deceitful eyes."

"No." Inuyasha felt like he had be betrayed once more. Kikyou had tried to kill Kagome again… Inuyasha looked up to find the demon in front of him. She smiled wickedly and Inuyasha scowled

"I have been ordered to have you capture, half-breed."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha doubled over in pain as he felt the sword was rammed into his stomach. _She's so fast!_ Inuyasha felt Suki pull out the sword out and Inuyasha fell to his knees. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he needed to get to the Well. He swerved to the side and got up.

Suki was already in front of him and he widened his eyes. He backed up and narrowly missed Suki's sword tip. However he backed up too far and lost balance, just like Kagome had. Now _he_ was falling years into the Future...

* * *

HI GUYS! lol u miss me? well i have brought with me another _new_ chapter! thank you thank you! Yay i got time ot update, so i did, and only 1 exam left! woot! Ok, well i hope you enjoy this one and that your liken the story so far, thanks to all those who wished me good luck on my exams and such, i hope your all enjoyin the story!

Ja ne!


	16. Demonic Lust Chapter 16

Kagome opened her eyes and squinted in the darkness. Her head was on fire and her arm was bleeding. She had been lucky, very lucky. She could have perished. Died along with her children. Her babies could have died. Kagome felt tears falling down her cheeks. Inuyasha was still battling the demon. If he hadn't died all ready. At that thought, she felt kicking within her. Did her children miss their father? Did they too yearn to see if their father was safe? Kagome moved her hand to her stomach and rubbed it a bit. Kagome tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen but she stopped and continued to let the tears fall. Not to mention the other reason she was so distraught as well. She had seen Inuyasha looking at them. Kikyou's soul gatherers, they had come. Which meant the Kikyou was not far off. And most likely he would see her. But what he didn't know was that Kagome had seen him looking at the Soul gatherers. Did he not remember that _she_ was caring his children? At that thought, Kagome felt more tears come.

Why did she have to come? Why did she have to ruin their lives? Why couldn't she let them be happy? Did Inuyasha kill the demon? Had he gone to see Kikyou? Kagome suddenly straightened out. What if she tried to take him to Hell? And he couldn't escape her grasp! The more she thought about Kikyou, the stronger the kicking became, and it was almost painful. Kagome tried to get to her feet, but falling backwards in the Well had caused a bump on the back of her head. It was making her vision blurry and once she was standing, Kagome only fell right back to her knees. She couldn't help Inuyasha like this. More tears fell. She was scared, and angry. Both emotions had twisted and intertwined themselves together, and now Kagome couldn't remember what one was which.

"Please…don't take…Inuyasha away…" Kagome whispered to her self and heard it echo throughout the narrow enclosement that she was sitting in.

"Don't…take me…where?" Kagome looked around the small square to find Inuyasha leaning against it for support. Kagome could see blood everywhere. It was dripping off him and colouring the sand beneath them. He fell to his knees and Kagome rushed over to him. She held him up and she looked at all the blood.

"Tell… me Kagome." Inuyasha said

"I was only-… never mind, its nothing." Kagome answered bitterly. Should she not be happy? Inuyasha was here with her, not with Kikyou. _But…_ asked a small voice in her head. _How long ago did he slay the demon…_Kagome sighed. That was true. She didn't know how long she had been out for…it could have been hours. He could have seen Kikyou and come back already. And she would have never known. Kagome closed her eyes. She'd never be good enough. Maybe she _was_ a replacement for Kikyou. He probably still saw Kikyou when he looked into her eyes.

"Your arm." Inuyasha said, moving out of her grasp so he could see her arm. Kagome drew it back and covered it with her sleeve.

"It's not that serious." Kagome smiled weakly, however Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her closer to him. Kagome didn't really feel like being near him. She couldn't tell if he had betrayed her. Yet when she gazed into his half closed deep violet eyes, she only saw concern. Mostly for her. And that made her happy. Made her thankful to be near him again.

"It's bleeding." Inuyasha stated, "Just let me see it." Kagome gingerly lifted up her sleeve and Inuyasha looked her arm over. A deep long and bloody mark was stretching from her wrist and ended right before her elbow. The blood flow had stopped and starting to harden. Hopefully it wouldn't scar. He didn't want to see the mark; it would only remind him of how close he came to losing the only woman who had accepted him fully. And who was willing to stay by his side and bare his children.

"Great, now that you've looked me over, let me worry about you." Kagome said absently

"Just a couple of scratches." Inuyasha replied and shrugged and wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "It will heal tomorrow morning."

"It's not the morning I'm worrying about. It's now. You're bleeding really badly, and you're human."

Inuyasha sat down crossed legged and Kagome curled up beside him. He put his arm around her. Kagome winced a bit. The kicking had stopped once her eyes had seen Inuyasha and Inuyasha was drifting in out of sleep.

"No Inuyasha stay awake!" Kagome nudged him and he jolted up. "You can't sleep if you don't want me bandage your wounds. Unless you want me to go out and get supplies, you'll have to come with me though."

"No just stay here" Inuyasha leaned his head against the walls. He didn't want to let Kagome leave his sight. For a moment he thought that Kagome had really died. He still could not shake the idea from his head. Kagome, dead, because he couldn't save her. Because he was human. Because he was weak in this form! Kagome could have died along with his children. He would have had no reason to live anymore. Dead. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and punched the ground. Kagome pulled back and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She widened her eyes as he pulled her closer to him. He rested his head on top of hers and held her close.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's okay-…"

"No it's not! Now do you see why I hate this form? You could have died Kagome! Because I was careless! I could have lost you! All of you!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him to her. She realized what he was saying. He hadn't gone to see Kikyou. Something must have happened to him while he was fighting the demon. Was it dead? "You mean; you didn't go to her did you?" she just wanted to be sure.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha stared at her raven hair and when he tried to pull away from her, she only held on tighter to him.

"It's nothing. I'm happy you came back to me." Kagome whispered. He didn't. Kagome sighed thankfully.

"Always." He replied. Nothing would keep him from protecting Kagome. Even if it meant that he had to become a pure demon in order to achieve it. Then he would. So be it. Fine. Whatever it took.

He thought back to the time when Kagome had saved him from her arrow that was deflected by Kaguya. He couldn't smell any life on her at all. For _real_ she had died. For mere hours, she was gone. Because she desired to save a half-breed's life. But she came back to him. She told him once that she would always remain by his side. And he guessed that she wasn't going to let a thing like death stop her.

_You mean you didn't go to her…?_ What did she mean? _Kikyou!_ Inuyasha had even forgotten that she was there. _Kagome must have seen her Soul gatherers too, so then… damn she must think that at one point I went and saw her_. Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration. He cursed his half demon counterpart for shaking Kagome's trust in him. And the demon even told him! He remembered faintly the demon telling the half demon that he loved Kagome. Along with him, the human. He didn't understand. How could two opposite sides love the same person, yet, the one who was out every day had conflicting emotions. Sure he had remained quiet during the half demon's and the demon's arguments. Where was his place? What would he say? No, he would wait. He could tell that this was only the beginning of something very bad and not something that was good. He had a feeling, a fear that was growing. And growing up with this feeling as a human, Inuyasha had come to trust it as a warning sign that something bad would strike in mere time. He looked at Kagome who was already falling asleep. He would protect her and his family from danger, even if it cost him his life…

* * *

"Well the news? What is the news?"

"Naraku, _I_ will tell you the news." A cold voice directed Naraku's gaze to a woman standing before him.

"Kikyou? Where have you gone?" Naraku averted his gaze from the pitiful demon in front of him. The demon narrowed her emerald eyes at the presence of the woman in red and white.

"Your demon has failed Naraku." Kikyou said bitterly. "I wish for Inuyasha's capture and I have not received it."

"Is this true? An incarnation of mine, fail?" Naraku stood and looked at Kikyou. "Well it wouldn't be the first time. What happened then?"

"Both Inuyasha and the girl escaped." Kikyou eyed the demon Suki. "She nearly killed him, but not the girl. According to my soul gatherers the girl fell down the well with nothing more then a scathe to her arm, and Inuyasha has multiple wounds but managed to elude capture and get into the Well."

"Then our plan has failed." Naraku said resentfully "What do we do now Kikyou?"

"Naraku, I understand your hatred of Inuyasha and Kagome. You wish to see her parish. She will. Do not fear that. We will wait, three months. No attacks, nothing. Let them think they have won."

"You will attack again in three months Suki. Make sure that you have cornered the girl and capture her. It will lead Inuyasha here. Taunt him a bit; make him good and angry. After all, if the Lady Kikyou is to take him to Hell, he must watch his mate die." Naraku looked at Kikyou who was slowly nodding her head.

"Yes, that is perfect Naraku." Kikyou smiled. "And I pray that your demon will be able to handle the job this time." Kikyou sent Suki and cold and warning glare. Suki clenched her teeth and gave a low growl

"You will be able to do it, will you not, Suki?"

"Of course master Naraku." Suki repeated vaguely she watched the Lady in red and white move to the exit. She didn't like her. She was too cynical always glaring at her. She growled and stood up.

"Suki, you will remain here with your sisters Kanna and Kagura."

"Why Master? Why could you not send them?"

"Because Kanna and Kagura are known very well to Inuyasha, and I like to have the element of surprise on my side, Suki. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Suki once again returned to the floor. She watched her master walk across the room floor and to the exit. Suki would get revenge for making her look so bad in front of her master and that Kikyou woman.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and watched the rays of sunlight peak through the Well's open mouth. Kagome was still curled up to him and was still asleep. He listened to the sounds of their heartbeats and his pups. He couldn't do that yesterday; he didn't have his hearing. Now he could hear them and he would be able to smell any wounds on her. His head ached. Spending a night in the Well wasn't very comfortable. His neck was stiff and he was sore. Maybe he should have let Kagome bandage his wounds. He looked at her. Dark circles were formed under her eyes. For the amount of sleeping she had been doing he didn't see how she could possibly get tired. Maybe she had sleepless nights. Up worrying as she always did. He sighed. He felt her move. He looked down and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He smoothed bangs from her eyes and she smiled. Her eyes lit up.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked and placed a hand on his chest.

"Better. I told you I would be in the morning." Inuyasha stated

"Doesn't stop me from worrying."

"C'mon let's get out of here." Inuyasha said

"Right." Kagome moved so he could get up and then he helped Kagome. He secured an arm around her waist and jumped up out of the Well.

**Strange. The human did a not bad job yesterday. I'm impressed.**

_I have no doubt._ Inuyasha retorted and sighed.

He wondered what Kagome would think if she knew that he had these conversations with the demon. She would probably be worried. After all, hearing voices in your head… not always good. Especially if the voice was a homicidal demon. He sighed and saw Kagome turn around. He didn't even notice that he stopped. He jogged slightly and caught up with her. She eyed him and he shrugged.

"C'mon lets see if there's food." Kagome took his hand. Inuyasha took a quick glance at the Well House and cursed it under his breath. He had a feeling that they would be seeing that demon again soon.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up out of the Well and onto the cold wooden floor of the Well House. He needed to fetch Kagome fast. Sango needed her. Inuyasha threw open the doors and raced out into the rain. He jumped up onto Kagome's windowsill and slid the glass back. It was hard to believe that three months had passed already. Each month passed slowly, and he wasn't keeping track of them. Not to mention all of them seemed to blur together anyway. All he payed attention to was Kagome getting bigger. He landed on the ground of her room and saw her asleep on her bed. She would deliver soon too. Inuyasha peered over her and gently shook her shoulders. She moaned, but sat up and looked at him. She smiled a bit and checked that box that was always sitting on the table beside her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sango. She needs you." Inuyasha responded.

"Oh! Okay." Kagome stood up and Inuyasha draped his haori onto of her head. Kagome didn't even hear the rain falling outside. Inuyasha scooped her up and jumped out of the window. He ran to the Well House and set Kagome down. She opened the doors and she gave a small cry of surprise at the speed Inuyasha picked her up again. She barely even shut the doors. They jumped into the Well and passed the familiar blue light.

Once they had reached the other side, it was a cloudy night, but it was no longer raining. Inuyasha sped down the path and past the main gates of Kaede's village. There was no one out. It was late. He ran past the rows of huts until he reached the one tucked away in the back. Dim light emitted light onto the night's shadows. He saw a figure leaning against the hut and Inuyasha stopped before him. He set Kagome down.

"Ah, Kagome you're here." Miroku said

"It will be fine Miroku, try not to worry to much." Kagome smiled and walk in the hut.

"There you are Inuyasha." He felt a presence on his head. He growled lightly.

"Shippo I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha said irritably and Shippo jumped off his head.

"You're always in a bad mood." Shippo covered his head, waiting for Inuyasha's punch. He was surprised when it never came. Shippo glanced at Inuyasha who was looking at Miroku intently. Inuyasha knew Miroku was trying to remain clam, but he wasn't doing a good job. He was playing around with the beads that sealed off his air void. When Sango let out a scream he jumped up. Inuyasha grinned. He walked over to Miroku and put a hand on his shoulder. Miroku gave a weak smiled.

"Guess I'm not doing a very good job of waiting huh?"

"It's hard. I understand." Inuyasha responded

"I can't wait to see _you_ when Kagome gives birth." Shippo gave a sly grin. Inuyasha turned around and glared at Shippo until he hid behind Miroku's legs.

"Yes. That will be interesting Inuyasha." Miroku nodded

"Keh! Will you two shut up about it already." Inuyasha huffed.

"Why?" asked Shippo

"Cuz it ain't none of your business." Inuyasha's hands disappeared up his sleeves. Another small scream by Sango broke the humour that was in the air. Each remained in silence. Deep in thought. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was trying to keep himself from playing with the prayer beads. But temptation won him over and soon he was twisting them again. He thought about Kagome. How _would_ he act when it came time for her to deliver? He got impatient when she was in her Era for two days.

* * *

Hours had passed. Shippo was asleep on Miroku's shoulder and Inuyasha was finding it hard to stay awake. He didn't know how long they had been out in the dark. Must have been long because dawn rays were starting to become visible over the horizon. Then he heard the movement of the cover to the door being moved. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome standing and talking to Miroku. Shippo was still asleep on his shoulder. He handed him gently to Kagome who took Shippo.Then he left and walked into the hut. Moments later Kaede walked out. Kagome handed Shippo to Kaede and she nodded. Inuyasha jumped down for a nearby tree and took Kagome in his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha she's beautiful." Kagome said muffled

"What?"

Kagome pulled away. "I said Sango and Miroku's baby girl is beautiful."

"Girl? Well so much for his son." Inuyasha remembered all the pickup lines he had tried on other women.

"Oh once he sees her, he'll fall in love with her."

"How's Sango doing?" Inuyasha asked

"She's tired, but other then that she's okay."

"How are you?"

"Tired." Kagome smiled "I'm ready to go back home." Inuyasha nodded and led her towards the path to the Well. Kagome was quiet. Inuyasha didn't understand. He took her hand and she smiled. Kagome moved closer and rested her head on his arm.

"So who does she look like more?" Inuyasha finally asked

"Hn? Oh, sorta a mix of both I suppose. She has Miroku's eyes." Kagome said

"I see." Inuyasha said. "They got a name yet?" Kagome shook her head. They walked in silence for the rest of the trip. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. He widened his eyes and doubled checked. It smelled the same as that one night where he met the demon Suki. Was she back? What was worse? Now she had the stench of Naraku. Was he after Kagome again? His eyes darted around the forest area. But it was still too dark to see anything. The sun wasn't rising fast enough. He pulled Kagome closer to him.

"What is it?" Kagome looked around with him. Suddenly he dropped her and she fell to the floor. A root like arm extended out and pierced Inuyasha in the throat, Kagome screamed. The root arm pushed him right back into a tree. From the forest Inuyasha saw Suki emerge. Her arm was much like Naraku's. Inuyasha started coughing and Kagome began to run to him. He couldn't yell at her to get away. She ran at him and pressed herself against him. He saw another root like arm come straight for Kagome. She didn't know. He swallowed and yelled.

"Kagome! Behind you! Run!"

"Wha-…" Kagome turned around just as the root came and grabbed her throat.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her as Suki's arm drew back to her and Kagome soon met Suki's eyes.

"I'm sorry human. My orders are to take you." Suki laughed. Then she remembered the feather that Kagura had given her.

_Take this Sister._

_A feather?_

_Yes. Throw it up when you have the girl. It will transform and come back to me. Ride it. Lead Inuyasha here… Do not fail Naraku_

Suki looked at the feather in her palm. She threw the feather up into the rising sun light and jumped on to it with Kagome. She let go of the root that still had Kagome by the throat and she started coughing. Inuyasha was yelling as much as he could and Kagome looked around for him. As Suki lifted higher and higher into the air she released her root arm from Inuyasha's pierced throat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried coughing

"Kagome! Jump!" Inuyasha pressed his claws against his neck. Smearing his blood on his claws.

"Don't do it human!" Inuyasha squinted as he looked up. Suki had appeared over the edge of what looked like Kagura's feather. Her hair blew in the wind and she was grinning. "I will kill her if she does jump or you decide to attack"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Follow us then if you can half-breed!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as Suki sped off with Kagome. Inuyasha sank to his knees.

"Kagome…"

**What the hell are you waiting for! Go after them!**

_I don't even know where she's taking Kagome…_

**Fuck! You smelt Naraku on her. A feather like Kagura's? Think half-breed!**

_Naraku's castle!_

**Fucking genius. Now hurry up! We won't be able to catch them!**

_What! I don't see you doing anything!_

**Fuck! Shut up, or I will force myself out. Maybe go on a killing spree?**

_I wont allow you to!_

**You can't stop me!**

_Like fucking hell I cant!_

**Oh ya! I'd like to see you fucking t-…** the demon was cut off and Inuyasha wondered why. It was only until Inuyasha heard another voice in his head.

_**Shut the fuck up! Both of you!**_

**Oh look who finally decides to join the conversations. **The demon mocked.

_**Listen I have an idea. It will be tricky to pull off…**_

**Spit it out.**

_**We'll need to become a pure demon **_

_Pure demon? You think that's wise? _

**Who gives a fuck?**

_**No. Very pure. Like Sesshoumaru. That sort of pure. It will be difficult.**_

_Why like him?_

_**I'll tell you why. Just start running.**_

* * *

So...what did everybody think? Three guess who the other new 'voice' is. Ya, so i guess any questions and i will try to answer them. THx to all reviewers, new and old and i hope you're enjoying the stroy so far

Ja ne!


	17. Demonic Lust Chapter 17

**And you think **that** is gunna work?**

_**It has to.**_

_What if it backfires?_

_**It won't.**_

_But that will mean that you have to vanish completely._ Inuyasha thought deeply. What if he couldn't control the demon blood and he went on another killing spree?

_**It will have to be done. I'll do it if it means to save Kagome, however, demon, you have to remain sane. You can't go killing whatever you please. I know we can pull this off, with your assurance.**_

**The only thing on my mind is to get Kagome back from that bastard Naraku.**

_**Glad to hear it.**_

**Ya, now let's get going…**

Inuyasha heeded his demon counterpart's words and took off running in the direction Suki. He was enraged. They dare to take _his_ pregnant mate! Guess they were counting on the dyer consequences.

**Whenever you're ready human…**

_**Go for it.**_

Inuyasha felt the purity of demon blood like nothing he felt before. Instantly he felt the human blood gone. He was breathing heavily. Their plan was working. Amazingly. His human counterpart was right. Smart bastard… His nose was becoming sharper, but the pain was overwhelming. He could hardly take it. He growled loudly and prayed that that Kagome was safe, because if anything happened to her or his pups, he would release his passion for killing. Not caring what the human had advised. He would slaughter them all. Make them feel pain. His growl deepened and he felt more pain. This had better end soon.

* * *

"Miroku?" Sango called as she balanced her baby in her arms. She saw Miroku come from his spot under a tree. Miroku smiled at Sango and held out his arms. Sango gently placed her baby girl in his arms. It had been hard for her. She was thankful Kagome was there. She didn't know how she would manage without her. Sango placed her hand on her baby's head.

"How is Yukiko?" Miroku asked. Sango smiled. That is what they named her. Miroku said that he had heard the name while on his travels once, before he had met Kagome and Inuyasha. He said he had fallen in love with the name. Sango thought it was pretty too. Sango smiled at the memory.

"She's fine." Sango looked at her baby once more. It was all she seemed to be doing lately. Yukiko had her chestnut hair, but Miroku's pensive cerulean eyes. Her baby slept in Miroku's arms and seemed very attached to him. Sango was thankful for her baby. She adored her. But something was troubling her.

"Miroku, I haven't seen Inuyasha or Kagome in almost a week. Have you?" Sango hoped to the gods that Kagome was safe.

"I haven't." Miroku turned his attention to his daughter when he heard her hiccup. "You don't think something is wrong do you?"

"I don't know, do you think something happened to them on the way to the Well?"

"I don't know what to say." Miroku shifted Yukiko as she began to squirm. He hoped they were safe. Inuyasha must be in a state of panic. But he couldn't help them. Or Sango. Sango was out for a while yet and he had to protect her and his new baby daughter. He hoped for Kagome and Inuyasha that they were safe and all was well, he was sure that Inuyasha would do anything to get her back.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped and looked around. He sniffed out a cool stream and followed its scent. He had been running for nearly a week now and he still had not sniffled out Naraku's scent. He came upon the cool depths and began to drink the water. It was bad, he could think of nothing else but getting Kagome back safe. He wasn't sure if he liked this new form of his. Better question, what would Kagome think when he rescued her? He hoped that she would not be too frightened when she saw him. And an even better question, he hoped that the transformation would be a snap to reverse. After he had plunged his nose into the water, he pulled it out and looked around. He began to run in the direction that Suki had taken.

* * *

She tugged weakly at the chains that bound her wrists. They were kind of tight. Again she tugged. The chain made a juggling sound as it was being forced once again to move. She sighed. She didn't even know how long she had been in captivity. And sitting alone in a room filled with darkness wasn't very pleasant and Kagome was beginning to get thirsty. She was beyond hungry and she was worried about her babies. Usually she could feel them alive in her, but since she had been placed in this dark hellhole, she was beginning to doubt. She gave a soft whimper. She wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms once again. She knew Suki was behind this, but whom else? Then she heard footsteps enclosing around her. But where was the door? She snapped her head behind her as she heard the footsteps stop. Then Kagome's head went to the left as she saw light out of the corner of her eye. Quickly she shut her eyes and turned her head away. She heard footsteps stop in front of her and heard the wrinkle of clothes as the figure bent down.

"Drink this. Your throat must be parched."

Kagome kept her eyes closed. It almost sounded like the voice belonged to Kikyou.

"If not for you, then for your unborn children." Kagome felt a bowl being pressed against her lips and felt water going down her throat. She opened her eyes and saw Kikyou standing up.

"Kikyou? You gotta help me! Please, find a, a key or something, please." Kagome cried

"Help you?" Kikyou's voice was unemotional, full of malice. Or maybe she was debating her answer. Was she confused by the question?

"Ya, I was captured by a demon, please you must help me. Do you know where we are?"

"We are in Naraku's castle." Kikyou bent down again and Kagome looked away. She felt Kikyou's cold fingertips under her chin and tilted her head to meet her emotionless eyes.

"Do you mean that you were captured too, Kikyou?" Kagome asked

"Oh of course not! Do you honestly think that I would be captured by the likes of Naraku? No I am helping with this plan my dear girl."

Kagome felt something in her shatter. Did Kikyou still envy her because she had replaced her in Inuyasha's affections?

"But why Kikyou? Do you still want to take him to Hell?" Kagome bit her lip.

"Of course. He made a promise to me, and I will make sure that he will see it through." Kikyou responded. She still had her fingers underneath Kagome's chin

"But why do you need me?" Kagome began to feel angry. She was always being taken, she was sick of it.

"So I can lead him here. After that pathetic demon failed the last time, I needed a better plan."

"You mean that that demon was working for you?" Kagome asked. She felt pressure within her. It almost caught her breath. What was going on? Was there something wrong with her babies?

"Of course. Another of Naraku's incarnations." Kikyou smiled grimly. She stood up and walked across the floor. She shut the door behind her. Kagome began to cry. She wished she could be stronger. Not so weak. Kikyou was strong, why couldn't she be like that? After all, she was her reincarnation, didn't that count for at least something? She didn't even know how long she was in here for. Once more, she tugged weakly at the chains that bound her. She tried weakly to shift her position a bit when she felt something run down her leg. She was confused for a moment and tried to figure out what it could be. She got her answer. Soon after, she felt huge amounts of pain in her abdomen. She widened her eyes and clenched her teeth in pain. _Oh no! That must be my water! And, and those must be contractions! I- I'm going into labour!_

* * *

Inuyasha snapped his head up and stared at the forest that lay before him. He had finally caught the demon Suki's scent. Slowly he walked into the forest and looked around. His eyes darted across the forest. It reeked of Naraku. He wrinkled his nose at the powerful stench. Soon afterward he broke into a full out run. With each distance he ran, Naraku's scent grew more powerful.

After what seemed like hours, he came to a cliff, and below was a large castle with purple clouds shrouding it like mist. He growled low and jumped off the side. He could now smell Kagome's scent as well. But something was different about it. It was mixed with tears and pain. What could be going on? He began to get worried and followed her scent around the castle until he came so a small window. Kagome scent was emitting from there and it was filled with pain now. He growled and thought immediately of Naraku or Suki hurting her. He growled and prepared to break the wall.

* * *

Kagome started to pant as she tried to suppress her screams. It hurt her so much. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. More contractions hit her and they were getting faster. She began to sob, what was she going to do? She didn't want to have her babies here. It was filled with poison; it was dark and dingy. No way. She prayed that they would wait a little longer, only to see if Inuyasha would find her. To take her home. More sweat poured down her temples and gathered around her forehead. She let out a scream. She couldn't help it; it hurt too much to keep quiet. What was she gunna do? She didn't know how to stop it. She knew Inuyasha was trying to find her, but how far away was he? Then she heard more footsteps across the wooden floor. She didn't want to look. All she wanted to do was yell and scream.

Suddenly the bounds on her wrists were loosened. She did a quick look down to see that her chains had been broken off. She looked up to hear faint growling. She didn't want to know what lay in the shadows. She was getting nervous. Her eyes were half closed and she tried to see of she could see through the shadows. Something definitely moved. Kagome could faintly see light. It was coming from a hole in the wall. It was dim, but she was glad to see it. Then her 'creature' moved into the beam of light being emitted.

An animal with semi long silver hair was standing before her. It was a head or two taller then Kirara and built much studier. It looked to be panting and it began to walk towards her. Kagome began to back up and stand, but another contraction hit her and stopped moving. Her teeth were clenched in pain and Kagome was terrified that this demon would kill her. Was it another one of Naraku's pets? If so, then why did it help her? She was puzzled. She looked up to see the demon standing before her. It was a dog. A really big dog. Almost like Sesshoumaru, only slightly smaller. Its ears twitched in a cute fashion and Kagome smiled. It reminded her of when Inuyasha moved his ears like that. Kagome stared harder at the face of her demon dog. Slowly she moved her gaze to its eyes. Beautiful liquid gold eyes stared back at her. Kagome gasped, because of shock and another contraction hit her. Something in the back of her head was telling her that this… this dog _was_ Inuyasha. Silver fur, gold eyes? It wasn't Sesshoumaru; she knew that.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. She looked at his face and he moved closer to her. Confused as to why he was like this she gave a soft scream. She watched him turn his head to the side. She reached up and held her hand out. She began to scratch the fur around his ears and his head fell into her hand. "Is it really you in there?" She drew her hand back and held it out again. This time Kagome saw her demon move so his muzzle was touching her outstretched hand. More pain hit her and she prayed once more that her babies wouldn't be born in Naraku's castle. She moaned in pain. Again his head moved to the side.

"I'm going into labour Inuyasha. I was afraid that you wouldn't come and I'd have our pups here. And I didn't want to. But I was so scared something was going to happen to our pups. And I thought you wouldn't come! And Naraku is behind this and so is Kikyou and she is trying to take you to Hell! But you won't go will you?" Kagome grew scared again. What if he did though? She watched as he moved behind and then she felt his fangs around the back of her pale blue tank top. He was pulling her up! Trying to stand after who knows how long of sitting felt weak. She saw him turn around and she shook her head.

"I can't Inuyasha. Everything hurts. Just- just-… what are you doing?" Kagome watched as Inuyasha started to walk back towards her. She saw him bend down. Did he want her to get on his back? She walked forward and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Just like they always did. It really _was_ him. Somehow he was able to call upon his true form. She didn't even think that that was possible. She was shaken from her thoughts when Inuyasha abruptly stood up and began to run. Kagome felt another contraction hit her. Her breathing became ragged as she tried to recover from it. Inuyasha looked behind him as Kagome was clutching her stomach and her eyes were shut tightly. He turned his gaze back to the room as he jumped through the hole he had made. He would need to get Kagome to Kaede's fast. Suddenly he abruptly stopped. Three figures were obstructing their way. Naraku. Kikyou. And Suki. Kagome felt the fur on Inuyasha's back rise as he growled loudly.

"Suki, this is not Inuyasha!" Kikyou spat. "Once again you have failed me!"

"No, Kikyou." Naraku smiled "This _is_ Inuyasha."

"But, I don't understand." Kikyou looked at Kagome sitting on his back._ Ragged breathing. She must be going into labour. Poor thing. Inuyasha will soon be a father. That girl will need him to keep her safe_. Kikyou looked at the ground. It wasn't right. She could not take Inuyasha to hell, not now. She would not take him to abandon and forsake his soon new family. _Look at me. I have grown weak. I no longer have a place made here for me. I will go_. Kikyou looked up to see Naraku still beside her, yet Suki was already battling Inuyasha. Kagome was still on his back, trying desperately to hang on. Suddenly Suki stopped fighting and dropped her sword. She stumbled back and pressed her hand against her chest. Long claw marks were embedded there. Suki fell forward beside her sword and remained motionless. Naraku stepped forward and laughed.

"Well done, Inuyasha. Now I know that you may be able to withstand my miasma, but what about your human bitch?" Naraku suddenly sent purple miasma from his body. Inuyasha widened his eyes and looked at Kagome whom still had her eyes shut tight. He didn't have time for this; Kagome was in pain. He jumped to the right and felt the sickly poison blow by him. He took a quick glance at Kagome who had her hand over her mouth. Straight away he began to panic. Did she get miasma mist in her mouth? It wasn't safe for her on his back. And he couldn't tell her to get off. He looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. She looked at him and nodded. Good at lest she understood him. He watched as Naraku turned around he laugh as he saw Kagome sliding off his back. She fell right away. Her eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip hard enough that Inuyasha could smell the blood. He needed to finish this fast. He turned around and saw Naraku running straight for him. Inuyasha barely had time move when he felt the air being sliced. Inuyasha took instead to running after Naraku who merely stood there. Inuyasha fastened his jaw around Naraku's shoulder and bit down. Purple smog emitted where the gash was and right in Inuyasha's mouth. He yelped and drew back. He began to breath heavily. Already he could feel the poison in his system. It was making his vision blurry. Naraku moved quickly and sliced Inuyasha across the chest. Inuyasha moved backed and growled. Naraku laughed and shook his head.

"Still as headstrong as always Inuyasha. Let's if I can get you infuriated. Let's give that new form of yours a test." Naraku made his way to over to Kagome who was trying hard not to scream. Inuyasha tried repeatedly to blink the cloud of poison that had descended over his eyes. Her breathing became laboured as another contraction hit her and Naraku laughed. He reached down and secured a grasp around her neck. However, moments after touching her, Naraku drew his hand back. He looked at Kagome who had a smirk on her face. Naraku grew livid and struck her. Inuyasha heard the heard the short in take of air by Kagome, followed by it being cut short.

"You are becoming quite a nuisance girl. Perhaps it's best if I finish you off now." Inuyasha heard that clearly enough though. Still the poison wasn't dissipating from eyes fast enough. He heard Naraku yell out. What was going on? He used his paw to rub out the rest of the poison and saw another flash go through Naraku. He looked at the source of the power and was shocked. Kikyou. She stood beside Kagome with the bowstring still vibrating. Naraku stumbled back. And looked at Kikyou.

"Kikyou? What are you doing?"

"This is wrong Naraku. I understand that now." Kikyou drew another arrow from herquiver and laid it upon the bow. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, then Naraku. Time stood still.

"You pick now of all times to grow a sense of right and wrong?" Naraku asked. Maybe it was not suck a good idea to have sent Kagura and Kanna away on another mission. Soon he was meat by another arrow. He yelled in pain and slowly stumbled over to Kikyou. She threw a hand across, as if to protect Kagome. Inuyasha began to run towards them. Naraku turned his head a second late as Inuyasha used his paw and swiped forward. Naraku was instantly sent to the side. He struggled to get up and saw that now, Inuyasha stood over him, he tried to sit up but Inuyasha growled and put his paw on Naraku's chest. He pushed down, hoping that would end Naraku's terror. But it didn't, Naraku was still breathing. He heard rustling and the sound of movement beside him. He looked over. Kikyou stood beside him with her arrow and bow ready; she drew it and smiled. She released her last arrow straight at Naraku's heart. It instantly vanished in the hole Inuyasha had made. Naraku was dead. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He looked at Kikyou who was already beside Kagome. She bent down and began to talk with her.

* * *

Kagome looked up to see Kikyou standing before her. She bent down and put her hand to her face, Kagome was shocked. Then she began to speak to her.

"My dear reincarnate, forgive my foolishness as I have not been thinking clearly until now."

"It's okay Kikyou." Kagome smiled. She felt more pain in her, but she didn't want to break this moment with Kikyou. However Kikyou smiled and stood up.

"You are in pain. It is time for you to leave." Kikyou pulled Kagome closer to her. Kikyou moved her lips only to Kagome's ears. "I see now that you have truly done what I have longed to do. Be a normal woman. I envy you Kagome. Please, keep safe your new family. Love Inuyasha without a strain of doubt. It is what I longed and can no longer do."

"But where will you go now Kikyou?" Kagome asked

"I will wander, helping those who need my aid." Kikyou smiled and began to be followed by her soul gatherers.

"Thank you Kikyou and good luck." Kagome smiled and watched as she disappeared from their sites. She saw Inuyasha walk to her and she smiled weakly. Using the back wall for support, Kagome pushed her self up. Inuyasha stood in front of her and she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled back and eyed her stomach. Kagome nodded.

"Ya, it's time."

Inuyasha bent down and Kagome got on his back once more. He began to run back to the direction of the village. While on his back, Kagome noticed that her contractions were getting stronger and closer together. She began to doubt if they were ever going to make it to the village or not. As another contraction raddled her Kagome moaned. She didn't think they were going to make it at all. She moaned again. _Oh no, we aren't going to make it! Please just wait a little bit longer…_ Kagome bit her lip in pain. _Just wait!_

* * *

Hello guys, what a complete and borning chapter ne? Yes Naraku's dead...yay. Yes the other voice is the human once. maybe i should text code it so everybody knows huh?

**This is the demon speaking**

_This is the half demon speaking _

_**This is the human speaking**_

There ya go. Guess what! Next chapter will most likely by teh last! Yes then i'll probably do an epilouge. Can you believe it? My story is almost done. I think a part of me just died. Well anywho, enjoy this boring chapter... review as always please! Thx you to all new and old reviewers, your as much a part of the story as i am.


	18. Demonic Lust Chapter 18

Something wasn't right. The wind in right hand was moving, it was angry. Curious as to what was going, Miroku quickly unravelled the prayer beads and unravelled the cloth. He widened his eyes at the site. The wind in his right palm was slowly disappearing. The swirling black winds soon dissolved and Miroku feel to his knees. His wind tunnel… it was diminishing. He found himself smiling.

"Sango. Sango… come here quickly!" Miroku stood up in time to see Sango hurrying in from their room with Yukiko in her arms. He showed her his blank right palm and she gasped. Miroku nodded his head still in disbelief.

"How? How did this happen?" Sango asked pressing Yukiko closer to her.

"I don't know. But you what this means, don't you, Sango?" Miroku took Yukiko from Sango's grasp

"Yes. Naraku has been conquered. But by whom?" Sango brushed her bangs out of her tired eyes.

"I don't know." Miroku admitted. A strange feeling told him that it was Inuyasha. Wherever he may be. True many other people wanted his death, but whom lately had shown the audacity and stepped forward to slay the cold-blooded villain?

"I'm still worried about Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango said

"I know; I am too." Miroku put his free arm around Sango and she let her head rest on his shoulder. "But we have to believe that they are safe."

"I know. But I have a strange feeling that something is wrong. I hope they're safe." Sango replied.

* * *

Inuyasha stole another glance at Kagome. She was moaning. She was in pain. He needed to be faster. With any amounts of energy he could spare, Inuyasha began to run faster. She gave another weak cry and he could smell her tears. He looked around. They had been running for almost an hour. And only now were they beginning to leave the forest that had lead him to Naraku's castle and where he was keeping Kagome. Naraku was dead. Kikyou killed him. He silently thanked Kikyou for protecting Kagome.

Finally he saw the denseness of the forest deplete and did they fall onto an open road. It would only be a matter of time. The only reason it took him so long to find Kagome the first time was because of all the smells commingling. It was harder to pick them out. Now because he knew where he was going, Inuyasha hoped to have Kagome to the village by sunset. If she could last that long though. He looked at the sky. He guessed by the sun's position that it was the peak in the after noon. He looked at Kagome again. He cheeks were tinted red and sweat covered her, even with the wind blowing in her face. Inuyasha could tell that she was holding back all her pain. He concentrated on running again. He wanted her to hold on.

_I don't think I'm going to make it. I think I need to stop… It hurts so much_. Kagome cried. So much pain. She caught Inuyasha's eye and shook her head.

"I don't think I'm gunna make it, Inuyasha." Kagome panted. She looked him in the eye and again and he narrowed it. He gave his head a shake and Kagome smiled then quickly shut them in pain. Inuyasha gave a soft whine. Kagome tried to smile again but to no avail. It hurt too much to move. _Please hold on… I will not have you guys in the middle of a dirt road even if it kills me_. If she could survive not having her babies in Naraku's castle, then she could sure as hell wait until they reached the village.

Still with that thought in her mind, it still didn't numb or stop the pain that she was feeling. She wished that it would numb a bit so at least she could breath normal. She was tired of having to gasp in breaths. She ran her hands through Inuyasha's silver fur and he looked back again. Kagome smiled and he closed his eyes fast. She needed to think of something to help her mind get off the torture. She wondered how Inuyasha was able to take on his true form. What did he have to do? Was he able to turn back the transformation? He wasn't stuck like this, was he? True, she didn't mind this form, but she hadn't seen Inuyasha in so long, that she wanted to see him, her half demon.

_Hey, thinking about this is making me forget about the pain, wait that was a contraction they're getting closer. That can't be good. We have get there soon; I'm not sure how long I can pretend not to be in pain._ Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and threw her head back. Recovering from the last contraction, Kagome moved her head back so she was staring straight ahead again. She could do this. She hoped.

* * *

Kagome's tired eyes looked at the scene upon her. The sun was sinking and they had been running all day. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who was panting. But still he kept running. She looked up. They were just about to reach the main gates of Kaede's village. Her eyes lit up. She made it. With that said, another contraction rattled her and she bit back her cry. She felt Inuyasha's gaze on her and she opened her eyes. He stopped suddenly. Kagome looked around, they were at Kaede's hut already. Inuyasha looked back at her and she widened her eyes. He was still panting.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said. She looked up at the sound of movement. Sango walked out of Kaede's hut followed by Miroku who was carrying a sleeping Yukiko in his arms. Kagome watched Sango stop and widened her eyes. Kagome tried to smile but fast pain stopped her.

"Kagome, what's going on? Are you alright?" Sango asked as she helped her off Inuyasha. "Who is this?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He bowed his head. Kagome nodded and turned back to Sango. "It's Inuyasha." Kagome watched Sango looked up at Inuyasha. Miroku stood there contemplating on what to say next.

"But-…" Sango was cut off when Kagome interjected.

"Sango, I'm going into labour, is Kaede still there?" Sango already led Kagome into the hut. Moments later Shippo came out and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. Miroku diverted his attention from Inuyasha at the mention of Kagome.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Simple. She's gunna have our pups." Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha standing before him; he was dusting off a sleeve of his outer kimono. His hands disappeared and he looked intently at the hut where Kagome was. "What are _you_ staring at monk?"

"Inuyasha? How were you able-…"

"Able to do that? I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged. He really didn't feel like explaining the whole situation, because he didn't entirely understand it himself. But he pulled it off. Surprisingly. He watched Miroku sit down with a still sleeping Yukiko and closed his eyes. Inuyasha took Miroku's advice and sat down himself. Hard to believe that early tomorrow morning or sometime in the night he'd be a father. His own family. Still kind of strange. After all, his family had all died and his only living family wanted his death. He sighed. More trouble as always. He looked nervously at the hut; he could smell Kagome's tears. He swallowed. He hated not being near her side. There was nothing he could do. He just had to wait, and he hated waiting. After all he promised he'd protect Kagome from anything, everything mind that. Yet he couldn't protect her from this. He growled lightly. He wished he could at least see her, just to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Kagome felt Sango run the damp cloth over her forehead again. She clenched her teeth in pain. She never experienced pain like this. She was trying to hold in her screams. Her cheeks burned. Sango was holding her hand but it wasn't helping much.

"Kagome, if ye need to scream please do so child." Kaede smiled and Kagome nodded.

"Kagome it will be okay," Sango tried to get her to smile. "Remember what it is you will get at the end of all the pain Kagome." Kagome looked up at Sango. She said those words to Sango when she was giving birth to Yukiko.

"H-how long has it been?" Kagome managed. It felt like she had been in a small box for nearly a week.

"Nearly four hours." Sango replied. Kagome groaned. _That was short._

"Just get these things out of me." She rasped. _Oh Inuyasha if you ever touch me again, I swear I'll say sit so many times…_ she couldn't complete her threat because she screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and almost jumped up. He stopped himself when he heard the demon voice within him again. Inuyasha tried to block it out. What could the demon possibly want to talk about at a time like this? He managed to subdue it. Kagome screamed again. He began to breath heavily. He couldn't help. He felt useless just waiting here. He felt like a human again. He scowled. Now he could smell the blood on her. Blood? Again he almost jumped up. What was keeping him down? Now Inuyasha began to feel nervous. Blood wasn't a good thing. Inuyasha rubbed his chest a little_. Damn Naraku_. Got him pretty good. Thing was he didn't think about the pain, all he wanted to do was get Kagome to Kaede's so she could make her unbearable pain go away. However it didn't look like Kaede did at all. Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

Night had fallen nearly three hours ago. Miroku was trying to fight off sleep, but he wasn't doing so well. Shippo was asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't understand how that was comfortable. What more, he didn't understand how they could sleep at a time like this. He smelt more of her tears and blood. With each minuet that passed, Inuyasha grew more nervous. But he had to be calm and wait.

Something he wasn't good at doing, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He could hear Kagome's ragged breath and panting. He cursed his demon abilities. He hated being able to smell and hear all. He could do nothing for her! Inuyasha stood up and stretched. He jumped up into a near by tree and tried to find a more comfortable position. But he was soon finding it impossible. He groaned and shifted one more time. He could hear Kagome begin to cry. He bit his lip. He flattened his ears, hopefully it would block out her pain. He hated it. He could hear Sango's voice, muffled and soon followed by Kaede's. But he couldn't hear what they were saying. Kagome screamed again and he shut his eyes tight. He hoped that soon it would be over, he didn't like seeing her in pain. He sighed.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he straightened up. He smelled a new scent in the hut with them. Minuets after he heard soft crying. Inuyasha gave a weak smile; one of his pups had been born. Now how long would he have to wait until his second pup would be born? Kagome was crying again. Sango was talking to Kagome. But she scream again. Inuyasha's face fell. He sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait much longer. He wanted to see his pup. _Kagome_, he knew that she was waiting for it to be over. He could hear her ragged breathing again. His pup was crying and so was Kagome. He growled. It was pitch dark out now, and even with his eye site he was finding hard to see. Kagome gave a muffled cry. He jumped out of the tree and began pacing back and forth. He hated waiting…

* * *

After another hour, Inuyasha stopped pacing and looked at the sky. It was well into the night. Inuyasha started pacing and then suddenly stopped. He smiled. His other pup had just been born. But it was quiet. Inuyasha grew anxious. He couldn't hear anything. Kagome talking and Sango was replying to her too. Kagome's tears, what was going on? Inuyasha turned and looked at the hut. He swallowed, nothing was wrong with his second pup, was there? Unexpectedly he saw Sango come out of the hut. His eyes lit up and he swallowed. Kaede soon came out of the hut after. Inuyasha walked up to Sango and looked at her solemn eyes. Suddenly he became nervous again. Kagome, he could see her now right? Sango walked up to him and she gave a small smile.

"Congratulations Inuyasha." Sango beamed

"Aye Inuyasha. Beautiful children." Kaede added

"So… I can see Kagome now?" Inuyasha asked, almost pleaded

"Of course." Kaede answered

Inuyasha walked over to the hut and then looked back at Kaede and Sango who was waking Miroku and taking her daughter from him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Ah, Sango? Kaede?" Inuyasha looked at the ground. When both were looking him he replied that it took both women off guard. "Thanks." Inuyasha walked into the hut. Sango looked at Kaede who merely stared at where Inuyasha once stood. One thing was one their mind. _Did Inuyasha just say 'thanks?'_

* * *

Inuyasha looked across the hut to where Kagome was resting with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were still tinted red and her breathing was deep and a little uneven. Sweat covered her forehead and a bit of her chest. He also noticed one small black haired head and another silver one on Kagome's chest. Their backs were to him so he couldn't see his new pups very clearly. He could hear faint sniffles from the black haired pup, but the silver haired one remained quiet. Inuyasha only hoped that his other pup was resting.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered and quietly walked over to her. He saw her open her eyes and smiled sincerely. She moved over and she motioned him to join her.

"How are you?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down beside her.

"Exhausted." Kagome tried to smile. Another sniffle from the black haired one prompted Kagome to bring her gaze down and Inuyasha fallowed her. "Would you like to see them?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome motioned for him to pick up the black haired one. When he did Kagome smiled.

"That's your son, he was born first." Inuyasha looked at his son. Black hair. Human ears. And, his golden eyes. He smirked. _Ran in the family_. His eyes were glassed over with water and his eyes were half shut. However almost immediately after his son opened his eyes, he quickly shut them again. Inuyasha smelt mostly human blood on him, but there was a small trace of demon blood. He had mostly human traits too. His black hair and human ears could have easily come from Kagome. _Or myself_. Inuyasha didn't see that as likely though. No, not very likely at all. Gently he handed Kagome back their son and picked up the silver haired one.

"Your daughter. She's a quiet one. Almost thought she was a still born," Kagome closed her eyes a bit. Kagome was scared when she heard no noise come from her. Kagome could already tell she had developed Inuyasha's trait for scaring the hell out of her. "She has your ears though." Inuyasha looked at his daughter's head. Snowy velvet like ears twitched at the movement. They were so small he almost didn't see them. As Inuyasha ran his thumb over her cheek it prompted her to open her eyes. Inuyasha's breath was cut short. Violet. His daughter blinked. Her large eyes were filled with inquisitiveness. Violet. Inuyasha was stunned. His daughter had _his_ human eyes. It felt weird. Seeing his human eyes on his daughter. She smiled and closed her eyes again. His silver hair… his human eyes. His demon blood. Inuyasha shook his head a bit to get it clear. _Kagome's right, she_ is _very quiet_. But his daughter had Kagome's face and his claws too. He smiled.

"What about names?" Kagome asked as she watched her son grab a lock full of her black hair.

"Shizuka." Inuyasha ran his thumb over his daughter's cheek again and looked at Kagome who nodded.

"Fits her perfectly." Kagome smiled.

"What about our son?" Inuyasha asked

"Well he was born first, so Taro?" Kagome thought

"Fine by me."

"Taro and Shizuka." Kagome whispered and Taro looked up at her briefly and let go of her hair.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha averted his gaze from Shizuka to look at Kagome.

"What?"

"How exactly did you manage-…" Kagome was cut off

"To transform? I don't really know myself. Maybe I was so set on finding you. But all I do know is that in order for that to happen, I had to sacrifice all the human blood in me. It was kinda overwhelming." Inuyasha admitted. But maybe now, whenever things looked beyond hopeless he'd be able to call upon that form again.

"Well, I'm glad you did it. And that you came back to me." Kagome smiled

"Always. You look worn out." Inuyasha stated and Kagome yawned. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Good idea." Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and he shifted Shizuka so he was holding her with one arm. He placed his other arm around Kagome and brought her in closer. His nose went into her hair as it always did. Comforted him as always. He felt Kagome's even breathing and he too shut his eyes. It still felt weird to be a father. He looked at Taro and then Shizuka. Could he really take care of something that small and fragile? Kagome seemed to think he could. Kagome had given his something he never expected to find again: Acceptance and a family.

"I love you Kagome. And thanks." Inuyasha smiled when he felt Kagome nod her head. He held his daughter closer to him and soon after fell asleep.

* * *

"Congratulations to both you Inuyasha and Kagome. It makes me feel happiness, to see you so happy Inuyasha. Cherish the moments with you new family and never let them go." Kikyou looked at the hut where Kagome and Inuyasha were staying. She smiled and turned around, accompanied by her soul gatherers. Perhaps she would, one-day return to offer her praise. Maybe, she would leave that up to time.

* * *

Well there ya go. The last chapter is complete. Now all i have to write is the epilouge. Wow that was a fast update! Wohoo! Sooo what did everybody think? Names right, they are japanese names so ill give trnaslations for them:

_Taro_ -Japanese for first born male

_Shizuka_ - Japanese for silent; quiet.

Not bad huh? Ah yes Sango's daughter's name: _Yukiko_ - Daughter of Yuki

Not really sure what that means but i liked it. So was this chapter up to your standards? BTW has anybody heard of a fic called _Just a little fall of rain_? Or _Wouldnt know what I'd do_? If so can you please tell me the author. Searching for them didnt work.

Well so much for my ranting, review as always and i thank you for sticking with me forever. Hey i'll be wirting a one shot fic soon too, check that one out too!

Ja ne!


	19. Demonic Lust Epilouge or How it all tur...

Inuyasha looked up from a top the roof he was sitting on and jumped down. It was getting dark pretty rapid. They had to leave rather fast in order to make it. Just as he jumped down Kagome came out of the hut with Taro and Shizuka cradled in her arms. Shizuka seemed to have the hiccups from crying. Taro was fast asleep. Only after a few weeks since his pups had been born, Kagome was up all night with them. Kagome smiled a bit sighed.

"I finally got Shizuka quiet." Kagome sighed.

"We should go, it's getting darker." Inuyasha looked behind Kagome's shoulder and he picked up Shizuka from Kagome, Taro clung to Kagome's shirt. She nodded.

* * *

They walked in silence, each enjoying the quiet bliss. Inuyasha looked once more at Shizuka. His daughter. Strange, even after almost three weeks the idea of him being a father, felt strange to him, he still couldn't accept it. He looked at Kagome who ran her thumb over Taro's cheek. He grabbed it and she smiled.

"I'm still kinda scared." Kagome looked up at him with saddened eyes. Her eyes travelled to the forest surroundings. Inuyasha looked at what she was staring at but found nothing. _Is she anxious too?_

"Why?"

"That I'll wake up, and this will only be a dream." Kagome smiled sadly. If that were the case, Kagome would have to curse above for making her feel so happy.

"This is no dream Kagome," Inuyasha stated and he made Kagome's gaze fall upon Shizuka. "She's our pup, Taro too. They are ours Kagome."

"I know, it just, feels strange, I guess."

"That's not all that's worrying you." Inuyasha smirked

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon I've known you for three years, I think I know when something is bothering you." Inuyasha stated matter of factly. He hated this night.

"My mom is home." Kagome answered

"So? The problem would be?" When he didn't get an answer from Kagome, it told him that she was still worried. "I thought you said that she changed her mind?"

"She did. But she's still my mother, I know she hasn't exactly forgiven me." Kagome thought back to the night she and Inuyasha had first told her that Kagome was pregnant.

"Ya well when you visited her she seemed-…" Inuyasha stopped and looked behind him

"What is it?" Kagome whispered feeling nervous.

"Take Shizuka." Inuyasha handed over his daughter to Kagome and moved in front of her. He could have sworn he heard something. Sure his hearing might be dimming, but he still knew when he heard something. His eyes darted around the forest and he felt that time would stand still if he didn't hurry up. After a few minuets of hearing nothing more, Inuyasha turned around and shook his head.

"Must have been my imagination," Inuyasha said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Let's get into the Well fast. Keep the pups safe." Kagome nodded and held Taro and Shizuka closer to her. Inuyasha walked a little way behind Kagome just to make sure it was safe and he couldn't have felt more relived when he saw the Well. Kagome was standing there waiting for him, he approached her and he sighed.

"C'mon let's get in." Inuyasha moved his arm around her waist and lifted her in.

* * *

Once they had felt the five hundred years pass, Inuyasha jumped out of the Well with Kagome. As he opened the Well doors he noticed that her house was shrouded in darkness. Strange, whenever he visited there was always someone home.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around who noticed that Shizuka was starting to cry again.

"Inuyasha can you take Taro please?" Inuyasha moved forward and took the still sleeping Taro from Kagome. He shifted into a more comfortable position in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome started muttering quietly to Shizuka.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried again and she looked up.

"Ya?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she smiled. He knew that smile. He sighed. The sun had set, perfect.

"There's no one home." Inuyasha took another look. Nope there wasn't anyone.

"What? No one's there?" Kagome moved to his side and looked herself. "Okay, so we have the house to ourselves." Kagome smiled at him. They crossed the shrine courtyard and stopped in front of the house door. Kagome tried to open the front door but the handle wouldn't turn. She sighed. Now where was the key?

"What's wrong?"

"It's locked." Kagome closed her eyes and bent down, she moved the prickly mat and saw a flash of silver. She picked it up and stood up. Inuyasha watched her stuff the sliver into the lock and twist it to her left, the door opened. She took the sliver out and walked inside.

The house was dark and uninviting. Kagome flipped on some lights and Inuyasha watched her go into the kitchen. Following her, Inuyasha saw her bending over the counter reading a piece of paper.

"So, where are they?" Kagome turned around and shook her head.

"They went out for a bit. Doesn't say when they'll be back."

"I see."

"C'mon, my room." Kagome used her free hand to tug on Inuyasha's sleeve and he followed her. He felt a tug on his rosary and he looked down. Taro was still asleep but his small fist had reached out and clasped the rosary and yanked down. Inuyasha smiled absently. Kagome looked back and she smiled at the top of the stairs.

"Looks like he likes the rosary as much as I do." Kagome opened her bed room door and smirked

"Don't push your luck." Inuyasha growled and walked inside. Kagome shut the door behind him. Kagome sat down and cradle the still sniffling Shizuka. Inuyasha sat down beside her. He put his free arm around her and she leaned in.

"Three weeks." Inuyasha muttered and kissed Kagome's head.

"Ya." Kagome mused and yawned a bit.

"You're tired." Inuyasha said.

"A bit." Kagome admitted then smiled.

"Then get some sleep." Inuyasha said forcefully

"But-…" Kagome was silenced when she felt Inuyasha's finger on her lips. She nodded and sighed. She hugged Shizuka closer to her, which silenced her sobbing. Inuyasha put his hand on Shizuka's head and she sighed. Inuyasha smiled warmly. _So am I doing a good job?_

Kagome watched as she saw Inuyasha lifted Shizuka from her grasp and she looked up at him.

"Just get some sleep. I'll watch them, besides I don't think I'll get much sleep anyway. Not when I'm like this." Inuyasha moved from the bed to the ground and he made himself comfortable. He felt Kagome smile in the darkness and he blushed.

"Night Inuyasha. I love you."

"Me too." Inuyasha looked at his pups still fast asleep. Inuyasha looked out the window. _What a long night._

* * *

Once she felt the warm rays of the son on her face, Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room for Inuyasha and found him in his corner with sunlight shining on him. His sliver hair was back and so were his ears. She smiled. Both her kids and her mate were still fast asleep. Inuyasha's head was lulled off to the right and he had his arms around their backs. She smiled at her small family. She saw Shizuka's left ears twitch and Kagome giggled._ Just like her father_.

_Oh Inuyasha, you're doing such a good job… You're doing great._

* * *

_THE END._

Ha wow its like over...thats so scary, so um yes i cant write epilouges lol this one was very bad! Anywho i promised a question at the end of this...

WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? (if the overwhelming respone is _yes_...it will take a while, i do have ideas, however it will be a matter of time to write it, i still have to unfinished fics to write ...)

So this is the end, whoever liked it review please, thanks to all my reviewers, you ve all done so much and i really appreciate it, you're all as much a part of teh story as i am and i thank you for you support.

Ja ne and thanks again


End file.
